Digimon Adventure: Reign of the Dark Queen
by Lichlord08
Summary: With the five Digital Worlds merged as one, the heroes and heroines are keeping the peace amongst their realities, only for a new evil to arrive, one that has caused the Digidestined of Light to stray down a path of darkness as she prepares to rule over all. (Rated M for future content)(Co-writer: LiquidPhazon).
1. Chapter 1

Several years had passed since the five teams of Digimon heroes and heroines had been summoned as one in order to take down the twisted Digimon that was Quartzmon.

Working as a team, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Digimon Hunters had not only taken down Quartzmon's mass produced Myotismon army, but sharing their strength, they had allowed Tagiru and Arresterdramon to destroy Quartzmon with the weapon their combined strength created, the Brave Snatcher.

With Quartzmon's defeat, his Data reset and his form purified into a Digi-Egg that Tagiru stored safely in his Fusion Loader, the teams were taken away from the reality of the Digimon Hunters, where each and every hero and heroine had their memories erased of the events, as per to avoid any time paradoxes or possible calamities of encountering past and alternate Digimon teams and were sent back to their realities, having no recollection of their battle against Quartzmon.

The only ones who remembered the fight against the devious Digimon were the Digimon Hunters, the Old Clock Shop man and those who acted as guides for the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and the members of DATS.

From seeing the other heroes and heroines fight, their determination and skills inspiring him to reveal the truth, Shoutmon had spent ages with the representatives of each Digital World, trying to convince them that merging the five Digital Worlds and allowing all to remember what had occurred to be the best for everyone.

And while some were reluctant at the start, watching the various Digimon teams growing up and mature, it soon became unanimous, to which the representatives used their power to bring the five Digital Worlds into one new Digital World, while restoring the memories of each Digidestined, Tamer, Legendary Warrior, DATS member and every last Digimon that fought with them, allowing the five separate teams to reunite and form one great team.

However, the merger of the Digital Worlds did not come without issues, as many dark and troublesome Digimon decided to take advantage of the change, causing havoc wherever they could.

But instead of coming up against one group of Digi-heroes, however, these troublemakers soon discovered the hard way that they were outnumbered and had to deal with five combined forces, each giving a unique power to the team, Warp Digivolution, BioMerging, Fusion Evolution, DNA Charges and DigiFusion, all these powers made the team a near unstoppable force.

And outside of their duties in keeping the new Digital World protected, though some started off shaky, the teams soon became great friends, leading to the various heroes and heroines crossing from their worlds to hang out with their alternate era allies.

Currently, deep in one of the large forest regions of the Digital World, a group of Dracmon, who had been having fun terrorizing a small village of Koromon, were now running for their lives, looking back to see the rather angry face of a certain white feline Digimon, as well as her human partner, chasing after them.

The Dracomon recognized the feline as Gatomon, the Digimon of Light, while also fearing her partner, Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light and younger sibling of Tai Kamiya.

Much had changed for Kari over the years.

At eighteen, she was now in her senior year of school, her grades near the top of her class, while outside of the classroom walls she had taken to being the captain of the cheerleader squad.

Her physical appearance had changed as well over the years.

While she kept her hair short and framed with a pink clip, her hazel eyes remained filled with kindness and determination, which made the more dark side of Digimon fear her and the innocent love and cherish her, namely from her kind and caring ways.

Her body had developed nicely, not only staying in great shape due to all the conditions she was put through from her duties as a Digidestined, but also from her cheerleading, finding it was more complex than first anticipated, giving her a slender and amazing figure that caught the eyes of most of the boys in her classes.

And with the years passing, Kari had changed her clothing, but kept it similar to what she used to wear, to which the brunette now took to wearing a white jacket that had black patches around the shoulders and along the elbows, running down to her wrists, while a pink top covered her chest and highlighted her D-cup breasts.

Not afraid to show off her sexaulity, Kari also wore a pair of yellow shorts, having designed them to allow easy access to her D-3 and D-terminal, while thigh high stockings covered her feet and a pair of pink and white laced shoes covered her feet.

Yet despite her fit figure, Kari was having a hard time keeping up with Gatomon, who was more then determined to teach the pesky Dracomon a lesson they would never forget.

"Gatomon... slow down I..." Kari started to yell, before her foot landed on what she thought at first was solid ground, only for it to give way, causing Kari to let out a sudden cry as she fell down a dark hole, sliding down what appeared to be a small ramp and soon leaving her in a barely lit room.

"Ok, that hurt..." Kari groaned a little as she slowly got up, looking around to find the strange symbols of the Digital Language written on the walls, knowing if she had Gatomon with her or Izzy's computer, she could translate.

So distracted by what she saw on the walls, the brunette failed to notice the lightly glowing purple orb behind her, moving around slightly as if it had a mind of its own.

'**At last, one of a pure heart that I can fill with my power...**' The orb said quietly, before quickly shooting towards the brunette, entering the back of her body and disappearing as it sunk into her back, causing Kari to feel like there was a sudden chilling breeze of wind, where she quickly looked around, but found nothing there.

Continuing to look around from the direction of the winds, Kari stopped as she heard Gatomon's voice.

"Kari, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The Digimon of Light called out from above the hole, having stopped her chase once she heard her partner's cry.

"Yeah, I must have slipped. Just stay there, I'm coming back up." Kari replied, feeling that, for some reason, it was not worth mentioning what she found down there, and quickly made her way up the ramp and out of the hole, pulling herself back up to the surface, where Gatomon saw her partner and assisted in helping Kari back onto solid ground.

"I hate to say but the Dracomon got away. But I told them I had my eye on them, so I think they'll know not to bother the Koromon Village again." Gatomon informed, which made Kari nod.

"Let's hope so." Kari replied with a smile, before she heard a familiar voice yell from behind her. "Kari!"

Kari looked to see the rest of her team for the day arrive behind her, which consisted of Takuya Kanbara, Yuu Amano, Damemon, Veemon and the one calling her name, Davis Motomiya.

'Davis...' Kari thought to herself fondly as she watched the maroon haired boy approach her, where he knelt by her side and asked if she was alright, even offering to check her for any injuries as he looked at her with his continued caring eyes.

Like Kari, Davis had changed over the years as well, and Kari found herself quickly falling for what she saw, having long ago developed a huge crush on him.

While his hair remained much the same, as well as his Digital World attire, Davis had matured in ways no one ever expected, not only becoming one of the top students in class and also captain of the soccer team, he had matured mentally, trying to reason before fighting, even with Yolei.

His caring attitude, as well as his looks, also earned the Digidestined of Miracles quite the fanbase, with most of the members of the cheerleaders making small comments to each other, as well as their female Digimon talking about how cute Davis' partner was.

But for Kari, it was more than his looks that mattered, it was the kindness, bravery and care he showed that made her fall for him, but it also made her depressed as well.

It had been a few years since Davis had asked her out, or tried a foolish gesture to try and impress her, and Kari mentally cursed herself for not accepting his offers for a date when she had the chance, believing that he had moved on from her, and that soon, some other lucky girl would be able to say with pride that she was Davis Motomiya's girlfriend.

'_Not like you had a chance anyways, it's your fault for letting him slip past you..._' A voice in the back of Kari's mind then said, but the brunette ignored it as she looked up at Davis and smiled.

"I'm fine, Davis, I just slipped, but I'm alright. Sorry we let the Dracomon get away." Kari replied, happy to see Davis' caring side as he helped her up, but still upset that her clumsiness allowed the bad guys to get away.

"It's no problem, I sure they got the message and won't be coming back here anytime soon." Takuya assured, getting nods of agreement from Yuu, Damemon, Gatomon and Veemon.

"Yep, so lets get home, I'm starving." Veemon said with a smile, just as his stomach began to growl, causing most of the humans and Digimon present to giggle, while Davis let out a groan.

"You're always hungry, Veemon." Davis pointed out, before he then added as he looked at everyone, taking the lead as he said. "Alright, let's head back to DATS and give our report."

"Right!" Everyone replied back as they made their way back towards the village, unaware of the change of fate that had occured, the room beneath their feet a distant memory to the Digidestined of Light.

-Sometime later-

After finding a Digi-Port and returning to the Real World, the group were now in a large, presentation styled room at DATS HQ, where Davis and Takuya were talking with Marcus, Tai, Gennai, and Commander Sampson, giving their report on the Dracomon, while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves.

But Kari was sitting by herself in the back of the room, her fingers on her temples and her eyes closed as she felt a headache start to form.

"Kari, is everything alright?" The brunette heard Yoshi ask, opening her eyes to see the auburn haired woman and Lalamon looking at her with some concern, where Yoshi then offered. "If you aren't feeling too good, we could find you somewhere to lie down."

"I'm alright, Yoshi, but thanks for the offer." Kari replied, but felt her headache get slightly worse as she groaned a bit.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should...?" Lalamon started to say.

"I said I'm fine!" Kari snapped, surprising not only Yoshi and her partner, but herself as well, looking around to see everyone turn their heads at her outburst.

"Sorry... I guess I should go home, lie down, it's been a long day." Kari apologized as she stood up and made her way towards the room where the Digi-Ports were, Gatomon right behind her as the feline Digimon looked at her partner with concern.

But once she was a few feet out of the room, Kari felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and see Davis looking at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kari?" Davis asked, his concern causing Kari relax as she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. But thanks for caring." Kari replied with a smile, seeing Davis smile back, before she turned and continued down her way, to which Davis let out a sigh as he watched Kari walk away, wishing he could do more for her.

Despite the years, his feelings for the brunette never changed, and in fact, they had grown, but Davis was sure Kari only saw him as a friend, and he did not want to risk ruining what friendship he had with her by saying something he shouldn't.

Stopping just outside the Digi-Port room, Kari turned and took one last look at Davis, only to see that Rika, Nene and Yoshi had come out and were chatting with him, most likely to see how she was doing.

But despite the logical reason for them talking to Davis, Kari could not help but feel the jealousy build up inside of her.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked concern as she thought she saw something in the brunette's eyes, something she had never seen before, it was like a dark hatred that actually feared the Digimon of Light, never knowing Kari to keep such emotions hidden within her.

"Lets go, Gatomon." Kari merely replied in a distant tone, going into the room as Gatomon followed, both heading back home to get some needed rest.

-Later that evening-

Having collapsed on her bed, still dressed in her outfit, feeling too exhausted to change, Kari sighed as she let sleep take her, while Gatomon watched for a few minutes to see if the brunette was alright, before curling into a ball and falling asleep at the end of Kari's bed.

Had Gatomon only known what was going on in Kari's head, she would have done everything she could to help her, too deep in sleep now to notice the dark aura surrounding Kari's body.

-Inside Kari's mind-

Opening her eyes, Kari felt confusion to see she was in a void of darkness and no matter which way she looked, it was all the same, even turning her head up, it was if she was standing in place and the world was moving to adjust to her body.

"Where am I?" Kari asked aloud, though part of her knew she might not get an answer.

"Where do you think, little Miss Sunshine?" Kari heard a voice say behind her, causing her to turn around and see a figure behind her, one that surprised her by who, or what it was.

The being in front of her looked just like her.

Everything about this individual was the same as Kari, her clothing, her hair, her face, her eyes, but there was something about the second Kari, something that made Kari feel worries, the dark look in her eyes, as well as the wicked smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Kari asked, stepping back as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Silly thing, I'm you. Or to be precise..." The figure said as she got closer to Kari and added. "I'm what you really feel, the darkness you keep bottled up inside of you, the voice in the back of your head you try so desperately to ignore, but never really can. I am you."

"What!?" Kari let out in confusion and shock, especially when her back hit what felt like a wall, even though there was nothing behind her, to which Kari could only watch on as this figure, this Dark Kari, continued to approach her with a dark smile.

"For too long I've been trapped inside of you, watching you waste your potential, your true power, on such pathetic ideals like peace, love, friendship... Such concepts make my stomach churn." Dark Kari said with a disgust look.

"Letting everyone still think you have a thing with TK, while letting a prize like Davis slip from your grasp, continuing to act like your so called 'friends' idea of peace is helping the Digital World. You want order, you need a strong, iron hand to do it, and you've had the power all this time to do it, but you're too afraid to use it!" The Kari doppelganger said, her words stinging Kari's heart.

"I'm... I'm not afraid, you don't know any..." Kari started to yell, before she felt a few sets of hands on her arms and legs, looking down to see four sets of dark hands coming out of the shadows, holding her in place.

"I know you better than you know yourself. I know you could have power, you could stop being dependant on others to protect you, but most important, I know you could have Davis. So embrace me, let me take charge, and we can have everything you desire, and all the power in the world to do with as we see fit." Dark Kari said in reply as she closed the gap between her light self, placing her hand on the brunette's cheek as it glowed with a dark aura, causing Kari to stop struggling as her eyes started to glaze over.

At seeing Kari falling under her spell, Dark Kari smiled.

"That's it, embrace my power and I can give you the world." Dark Kari offered, grinning deviously as she added, knowing just how to pull Kari's strings. "And in this new world, you can have him with you, you can have Davis at your feet, worshipping you as the Queen you are meant to be."

"Yes... I'll... I'll embrace you..." Kari replied in a distant tone, giving in and making her dark half smile wickedly.

"Good girl, now the fun can finally begin." Dark Kari said with a smile as she moved closer to Kari, a dark sphere surrounding the two in the process, before everything faded black.

-Waking World-

Back in the real world, Kari's eyes opened, only as the brunette regained consciousness, a dark smile came across her face, while a dark red tint appeared in her eyes.

"That feels so much better." Kari said a loud as she sat up, stretching a bit, while now feeling the dark power running through her body, feeling as though she could take down and crush the entire Digital World.

But breaking from the wonderful feeling of her awakened power, Kari then looked down at the sleeping form of Gatomon and smirked.

"Gatomon, you have always been so loyal to me, so you better believe I have great plans for you." Kari then said as she brought her right hand over to Gatomon's sleeping form, setting it on the feline Digimon's head, where her hand began to glow with a dark aura, her new power corrupting and reshaping the feline to her desire.

-Gatomon's mind-

As Gatomon slept, dreaming she was in the Digital World, happily walking by a steam and seeing the fishes jump out, as though begging her to grab them, the Digimon of Light was caught in a state of shock as one of the fish shot at her, opening its mouth where a line of chains emerged and wrapped around her right arm, just before a second fish copied the actions behind her, restraining the movement of her left.

Confused by the actions, Gatomon was brought into a state of disarray as the world around her began to crack and shatter, the fragments of the world of light breaking away and leaving the feline Digimon pinned to a stone wall of an all too familiar dungeon.

"No, no, no, no, no! Why, why am I here again!?" Gatomon yelled frantically as she struggled against the chains, wanting to wake up and get out of this nightmare before it could start.

"You're here because a part of you never really left here, did it?" A cold, but familiar voice pointed out from the shadows in front of Gatomon, where the Digimon of Light turned to look as copy of herself emerged, only this Gatomon had a dark smirk on her face and a wicked glint in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon questioned, ignoring that she was conversing with a copy of herself. "I hated working for Myotismon, I hated everything he did to me, why would I ever want to come back here?"

"Because you felt powerful here as well." The Dark Gatomon replied, shocking her counterpart as she continued. "You were the one who tortured so many Digimon here, and deep down, you loved the power, you loved the control. I should know, I am you, after all."

Refusing to believe her words, Gatomon shook her head.

"Lies! I was never even supposed to wind up with Myotismon, I was destined to be with Kari and do good for the Digital World." Gatomon said back with a continued defiance.

"While I can agree you're destined to be with Kari, I doubt that silly notion of 'good' is what either of you are meant to do for the Digital World. No matter what you do, darkness always finds a way back." The Dark Gatomon replied with a smirk, her paw moving close as she gripped Gatomon's Tail Ring, slid it off and chuckled.

"You could be so much more if you gave into the darkness, just face the facts, without this trinket, you are no more stronger than a Rookie. You are practically helpless without others to give you strength, but all those who fought for darkness, they had their own power, they had others to command. And with Kari, you both can rule the Digital World as it was meant to be ruled, just embrace me, embrace Kari, and you'll be at the side of a power you could never have dreamed of." The Dark Gatomon finished as her paw glowed with a dark aura, which seemed to seep into the Tail Ring, before she placed it back on Gatomon's tail, smirking as she watched her counterpart's eyes start to glaze over.

"No... I... I have to fight... for my friends... for Kari... for Veemon..." Gatomon said, trying to resist, but found her mind clouding as the effects of the darkness in her Tail Ring continued to consume her.

"Don't worry about Veemon, I'm sure Kari will come up with something for him. As for the others..." The Dark Gatomon started to say as a dark smile spread across her face, where she added. "We'll see what becomes of them."

The dark copy of the feline Digimon then closed the gap between them, causing both to be consumed in the shadows as everything faded away.

What seemed like a couple of minutes to Gatomon was mere seconds in the Real World, where Kari smiled darkly as she watched the change in her partner, where Gatomon's fur changed from white to black, and her paw gloves turned purple.

Removing her hand from Gatomon's head, Kari watched as her eyes opened, showing that they had changed from their usual blue to a bright yellow, before the feline Digimon gave a wicked smirk, stretching her body as she stood up.

"That feels so much better." The new Gatomon said with a purr, before looking up at her partner, no, Queen, where the dark furred feline grinned as she bowed. "Thank you for awakening me, my Queen, I am at your service."

"I'm glad to hear it, my loyal servant." Kari replied with a smirk, before she added in a commanding tone. "Now, get ready, we have a lot of work ahead of us, and I know just where to start."

Seeing Gatomon nod at her, Kari stood up, stopping for a second as she looked down at her attire, looking over at the full body mirror, checking herself out.

"Too much white and pink. I'll have to do something about that later. For now..." Kari started to say with a smirk as she held her hand out towards the mirror as the dark aura surrounded it once more, before the mirror seemed to gain a mist-like fill, before opening and revealing the sight of a dark beach both she and Gatomon where all too familiar with.

"Shall we, my Queen?" Gatomon asked as she jumped onto her partner's shoulder with a smirk, one Kari shared as she nodded, grabbing her D-3 and entering the mirror, which returned to normal behind her, leaving no trace as to where the former Digidestined and Digimon of Light went.

-A moment later-

The last time she had visited the Dark Ocean, Kari felt only fear and despair, only now as she looked upon the dark waters as she stood on the beach, Gatomon still resting on her shoulder, Kari felt powerful and eager for what was about to happen.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice we're here?" Gatomon asked in a lazy tone.

"Not long at all." Kari replied as she looked around, seeing the yellow eyes and black figures of the Dark Ocean creatures slowly surrounding them, coming out of the water, the mist, even the area behind the pair as they surrounded them.

A moment later, there was a large, slashing sound, causing Kari to smirk as she looked up, seeing the form of Dragomon emerge from the water, before the dark Digimon looked down at her with curiosity.

"You have returned..." Dragomon said, feeling a powerful force coming from the young girl, where the dark Digimon then asked. "Have you decided to join us? To become my Queen and rule in darkness?"

"I have decided to rule, to be Queen, but..." Kari started to say as the smirk on her face turned more wicked, alarming Dragomon slightly, especially when he saw a large amount of dark energy in her right hand.

"I will not be your Queen." Kari finished as she brought up her hand and released a blast of dark energy right at Dragomon, taking him completely off guard as the blast hit him, causing the dark Digimon to scream in pain as he was disintegrated.

All around, the Dark Ocean creatures watched in shake and awe, watching on as the dispersed Data of Dragomon then swirled around Kari and entered her, where the corrupt Digidestined closed her eyes for a moment as the energy entered her, before reopening them, where they glowed a bright purple for a moment, then returned to normal as a dark aura now surrounded her and Gatomon.

Looking around, Kari smirked as she felt the fear growing in the creatures, before she asked in a sly tone. "So, do any of you have any objections to me being your new Queen?"

The creatures all looked at each other, as though talking in silence, before in unison, they all bowed as they began to chant. "All hail the Dark Queen!"

Seeing the creatures bow before them and praise her corrupt partner, Gatomon felt a smirk grow on her face as she said. "Now this is fun."

"And we're just getting started." Kari replied, letting off a dark laugh as the first of her new army pledged themselves to her, to the new ruler of the Dark Ocean, to their Dark Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Digital World, there was one Digimon who, despite the changes that had happened, only had one thing on her mind, revenge.

This Digimon was none other than Lilithmon, former general of the Bagra Army, who was defeated by the Fusion Fighters during their war against Bagramon.

Having been able to reformat after her defeat in the Digital Underworld, keeping her evil Data stored within her, the demon Digimon eventually reformed into her original body, only to find that the Bagra Army was long gone, that the Digital World she once knew was no more, and what was most humiliating to her was Mikey and Shoutmon had won, with the red runt now running the shots as the Digimon King

Gone were her servants, her soldiers, her title and the power that came with it, while the stories and tales of the Fusion Fighters now working with allies to keep peace and order in this new world filled her with rage.

"One day... one day, I'll have my revenge! I'll make the Fusion Fighters pay for what they did to me, and when I crush them and their allies, nothing will stand in my way!" Lilithmon said out loud to herself as she began to laugh wickedly, at least until...

"Hey!" Yelled a voice behind Lilithmon, causing her to stop laughing and turn to see the egg-like Digimon that was Digitamamon starting at her with narrowed eyes, before he then ordered. "Stop with your evil monologuing and get table seven's order already! You're on the clock here. Time is money!"

Lilithmon felt a tick mark on her forehead as she reached into the apron she was forced to wear, pulling out a notepad, and pen before walking over to the table, seeing three Troopmon, three of whom she could have sworn once worked for her at one point, giving her their orders.

"I should really stop hiring reformed villains, but good help is hard to find nowadays, and she brings in the costumers." Digitamamon said to himself nonchalantly as he went back to the kitchen to cook.

And thus was the life now of the former General, working as a waitress at Digitamamon's Restaurant, just to make a living, and it angered her to no end.

After enduring several hours of waitering, as well as catcalls from several of the patrons, Digitamamon then instructed Lilithmon to help with cleaning up the restaurant before closing.

"Thanks for the help, sweet cheeks." A grey, dog like Digimon on his hind legs said, one of three, who happened to be wearing sunglasses for whatever reason.

Apparently, from what she had learned, these three Gazimon use to work for a Digimon called Etemon, who from what she heard was rather a pain.

'At least they're better company than the Vilemon were.' Lilithmon thought as she remembered the creepy looking Digimon that she was once Force DigiFused with.

Hoping to get the night over with, Lilithmon and the Gazimon threw the last of the trash into the dumpster in the back, before she heard a female voice say behind her. "My, my how the mighty have fallen."

Lilithmon turned to see one of the so-called Digi-heroines, a brunette and her Gatomon, smirking at her as she leaned against the wall, causing her to sneer at seeing one of the Fusion Fighters allies, wanting to attack, but knew her power was no match for the side of good now.

But before she could say anything, Lilithmon stopped, sensing the strange energy coming off the girl, something the Gazimon picked up as well, looking at one another confused as to what was going on with the brunette.

'Isn't she supposed to be some champion of Light? Then why do I get the same feeling when I was around Lord Bagra with her? And isn't her Gatomon suppose to be white?' Lilithmon thought to herself as she looked at the Digimon partner on the girl's shoulder, seeing the dark grin on the black furred feline Digimon's face.

"What do you want?" Lilithmon asked, intrigued by what she was sensing and wanting to hear the girl out.

"Well, to start, you can say I've had a... 'Change of Heart,' as to how the Digital World should be managed..." Kari started to say as she moved off the wall and faced the four Digimon, where she continued as she gained a sly smirk. "What I am offering you, Lilithmon, former General of the Bagra Army, is a place at my side, and maybe, if you behave yourself, a chance at something I know you desire... revenge, to destroy those who tried to destroy you."

Looking over at the Gazimon, Kari then added. "I wasn't looking for you three, but you could prove useful, how would you like to ditch this dump and work for another, another bringer of chaos, only without the signing and overdramatics?"

The Gazimon looked at one another, still not sure what to make of what was going on, but Lilithmon, though intrigued, needed to see if this girl was all bark and had any bit to her, where she smirked and crossed her arms as she asked. "And what if we refuse you?"

Lilithmon was then taken by surprise when Kari's smirk turned sadistic, before she heard footsteps around them, causing her to look around to see the forms of the Dark Ocean creatures move out of the shadows and the nearby forest, surrounding them.

First shocked to see the creatures, and that they were outnumbered, Lilithmon looked down at the Gazimon, only to see them looking wide eyed in fear as they looked behind her, causing Lilithmon to look back at Kari, seeing exactly what was freaking the Gazimon out.

A dark, shadow like pool began to form at the brunette's feet, before several long, spike like tendrils began to grow out of it, splitting into several more as they creaked and twisted out of the shadow, before one shot out, nearly missing Lilithmon's head, and crashed into the wall next to her, leaving a gaping hole as it retracted.

"So, what you're answer?" Kari then asked with a smirk as a dark aura surrounded her, causing Lilithmon to blink once, before gaining her own smirk as she answered with her own question. "What's first, my Queen?"

-Real World-

Inside the Kamiya residence, the TV glowed brightly, before Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon appeared in the lounge room.

"You really didn't have to come over, Davis." Tai said as they made their way through the apartment.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure Kari was alright." Davis replied honestly, which made Tai smile at Davis' caring, while the older Kamiya looked on at the change in the young boy over the years, and was proud to call him a friend.

And though he didn't say anything, Tai knew that Davis really did care for Kari, though the brunette was still under the impression that Kari still had feelings for TK, and the situation was a solemn reminder of how he lost Sora to Matt.

Knocking on the door to her room lightly, Tai asked. "Kari, are you awake?"

Getting no response, Tai opened the door slightly, where Tai's eyes widened as he opened the door completely, shocking both him and Davis to see neither Kari or Gatomon there.

"Did they go out again?" Agumon asked, a little worried himself, unsure where Kari would sneak off to.

"Let me call her." Davis said as he took out his cellphone, though made sure that Tai could not see his screen, for the last thing he wanted the Digidestined of Courage to see was a photo of Kari in her cheerleader outfit as his wallpaper.

However, as soon as the phone began to ring on Davis' end, the two boys and their Digimon heard a ring coming from the nightstand next to Kari's bed, seeing her phone resting on it as it vibrated from Davis' call, leaving both boys worried about Kari and her whereabouts.

-Digital World-

"Where on earth are we?" Lilithmon asked as she and the Gazimon followed Kari and Gatomon through the dark corridors of what looked an old, abandoned military base.

"It use to be one of the bases Ken used when he was the Digimon Emperor, but after he reformed, it fell into disarray." Kari replied, before the group arrived in a large open room, where Kari moved to stand in the middle of it.

"Now what?" One of the Gazimon asked, though for some reason, he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Now the show begins, I'd hold onto something if I were you." Kari replied with a sadistic smile as she held out her hands, where Gatomon sunk her claws into the wall as she grinned, knowing what was about to happen.

The next thing that happened, a dark, purple circle appeared beneath Kari's feet, the energy causing a wind like effect as the Gazimon quickly looked for cover, while Lilithmon watched on with interest, seeing symbols that she had never seen before appear on the circle, watching as Kari's jacket and hair moved to the energy, before her smirk grew as there was a blast of energy, shooting out in all directions.

Outside, the energy shockwave blasted out of the mountain and spread in all directions, where the Digimon in the area strained as they tried to steady themselves from the blast.

However, many of them started feeling strange, as glowing, purple veins appeared across their bodies, before they opened their eyes, showing them a bright purple, where they all raised their heads and let out cries, roars, and other noises of anger, rage, and submission, submission to the Dark Queen.

The mountain, meanwhile, gave way, and from it's crumbling ruins, a black coloured rock-like structure began to float into the air, a shape that resembled Bagramon's Castle, with several pointed ends that made it resemble a star from above, and a large tower in the middle, the energy continuing to pulse out of it as it rose to the sky.

-DATS HQ-

In an instant, the alarms began to blare, and the computer screens began to show warning signs all over the map of the Digital World, causing Miki and Megumi to panic a little as they tried to collect the Data, while Thomas and Izzy looked over what they could with worry.

"Report!" Commander Sampson said as he came into the control room, being followed by those Digi-heroes and heroines that did not go home yet, along with their Digimon partners.

"There is a huge energy spike in the Digital World, source unknown. Hypnos is picking it up on their end as well. Whatever it is, it seems to be infecting the Digimon in the area." Thomas said, as the screen then showed several Digimon running away, being chased by others whose eyes were now glowing a sinister purple.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Izzy stated as he looked over the Data, not sure if this was a virus, or something else all together.

"Call everyone who isn't here in already, we need to find the source of this and shut it down." Sampson ordered, where Miki began sending out the emergency signal to all Digivices.

-Moments later-

Having arrived back at DATS, most of the Digi-heroes and heroines were confused as to what was going on, and some, namely one certain cute loving blonde and a pink haired Digidestined, complained about being woke up so late at night.

But what startled them the most was when Davis and Tai arrived, but found that Kari wasn't with them, where the pair shocked them once they told their friends that they could not find the brunette anywhere.

"We'll help look for her once we get through this, hopefully they got the alert and are in the Digital World already." Mikey said to easy the two and their friends, and though they were concerned for Kari, the quick briefing they received told them how bad things were in the Digital World right now.

"And hopefully they weren't in the area when that sudden blast occurred." JP said out loud, seeing what it had done to the Digimon and was worried to see it affect Kari and Gatomon in a similar way, if not worse for the Digidestined of Light.

He then felt an elbow in his gut, causing him to grown as he looked and saw and the angry face of Zoe, where the blonde then said. "You didn't need to say it out loud!"

"Sorry... sorry..." JP quickly replied, seeing some glaring at him, before the groups all headed to the Digi-Ports and entered the Digital World.

-Digital World-

The group of Digi-heroes and heroines all walked together as they made their way towards the center of the anomaly, with Garurumon and Gargomon flanking the group in the event they got attacked by one of the corrupted Digimon.

However, despite such a large group walking through the woods, as well as the reported attacks they had been hearing about, the group had not encountered anything or anyone so far.

In fact, it was eerily silent.

"Ok... this is way too quiet." Kazu commented as he looked around from a top Guardromon's shoulders.

"Keep your guard up. Something isn't right here." Yoshi instructed, leaving the group worried that something was about to happen.

Eventually, they reached what a wall with a ledge only a few feet above them, before they all looked up and were surprised to see the floating structure above them.

But before anyone could comment on it, they heard a collective sound of growling and groans around them, causing them to all look around to see not only hundreds of corrupt Digimon surround them, but also, much to the shock of TK, Patamon and the Tamers, the creatures of the Dark Ocean.

"What are these things?" Zoe questioned in shock, ready to grab her D-Tector in the event they got too close and needed to fight.

"Aren't these things from the Dark Ocean?" Takato asked as Guilmon growled at the growing army that was all around them.

"Yeah, they are, but why are they here?" TK asked in concern, part of him greatly worried that a dark force such as Daemon or Dragomon was the cause behind this evil.

However, the group then heard a wicked laugh above them, causing them to look up, where Mikey, Shoutmon, Nene, Christopher, Angie, and Yuu all gained angry looks as they saw Lilithmon looking down at them.

"My, my, look at all of you, it's been so long since I last saw you. And I see you brought some new friends" Lilithmon said with a smirk, her tone of mocking and malice.

"Lilithmon!" Shoutmon growled at seeing one of Bagramon's generals, where Mikey's Fusion loader glowed, before his Beelzemon came out, pointing his blaster right at her.

"Impossible, I defeated her back in the Digital Underworld. How can she be back?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the same question." Lilithmon commented in reply as she eyed Beelzemon, feeling her hatred increase at seeing the Digimon that had kept her locked in the Digital Underworld before her demise.

"I should have guessed someone as twisted as you would be behind this." Shoutmon then said, summoning his mic out as he readied to fight, while Mikey and Beelzemon prepared to back Shoutmon up, just in case Lilithmon had any nasty tricks up her sleeve.

However, they were all confused when Lilithmon laughed and replied. "Oh, I'm not responsible for any of this, I just happened to find myself at the side of someone far greater than I could ever have imagined."

Before anyone could question what she meant, they Digi-heroes all heard a loud roar above them, turning their heads up and were shocked, especially the Digidestined, to see Magnadramon floating above Lilithmon, only this Magnadramon was different from her light counterpart.

Her pink fur was now pitch black, her eyes were a gleaming yellow and her horns were more curved, while a dark smile graced her face as she stared down the various groups of heroes and heroines.

But what shocked them even more was the sight of Kari on top of Magandramon's head, a dark, almost sinister smile on her face and her a new outfit.

The brunette now wore what looked like a dark rode, with a slit down the sides to allow her legs to be seens, while a 'V' neckline allowed some of her cleavage to show, a sight that made Davis, and a few of the other guys, blush lightly, while a black cloak adorned her back.

Black, metal gloves covered her hands, with sharp nail-like tips, while pads that resembled black dragon heads rested on her shoulders.

A silver coloured necklace rested around her neck, with a black jewel at its center, while finally a black metal headband rested on her head, with spikes coming out of the top and another black jewel at its center.

But what shocked the group of heroes and heroines the most was that, along with Kari's dark smile, there was a black aura surrounding her form.

-DATS HQ-

"What!? What's going on here!?" Sampson questioned in shock, along with Gennai, who had arrived at DATS HQ not that long ago to help with the situation, as the two watched the monitors, seeing the normally sweet and kind brunette in her current state.

Though shocked as well, Miki and Megumi quickly looked over the Data, before their eyes widened even more, where Miki activated the communicator and said. "Guys... the energy source... It's Kari!"

-Digital World-

The group could only look shocked and dumbfounded at both what they were seeing and what they had heard, where Tai, not understanding what was going on, asked in a shaky voice. "K.. Kari, what happened, what's going on here!?"

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart, Tai..." Kari replied, her voice turning cold as she said her brother's name, which caused him to flinch slightly, having never heard her talk like that to him before.

"And with that change, I've realize that no matter what we do, there will always be darkness, there will always chaos in the Digital World, so, instead of fighting it, I decided to embrace it. I realized if there is one great darkness to rule, then the other evils would have no choice but to kneel before me." The former Digidestined of Light then said, her words continuing to shock her friends.

"So, join me, serve me as your Queen, and together we'll bring everlasting peace to the Digital World." Kari offered, where the group were all in shock by what was happening, but they were all sure on one thing, something was very, very wrong with their friend.

Shakingly, Davis took a step closer as he said. "Kari, you have to listen to me. Whatever you are thinking, you have to fight it. I know you, and the real you wouldn't want this."

"Same with you, Magnadramon. Something is messing with your heads." Veemon added, the concern for the Digimon of Light filling him.

"It's sweet of you to care about us, but we've made our choice and decided to go with darkness." Kari said, her smile turning slightly sweet to see and hear Davis and Veemon's continued care for her and for her corrupt partner, feelings Magnadramon shared as she focused her attention on Veemon, giving a small smile at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

"We're not going to join you in some mad quest for world domination, let us help you." Tai then pleaded, hoping to get through to his little sister.

But his hopes where when Kari's face turned cold as she replied with a dark tone. "It wasn't a request, it was an order."

The corrupt Digidestined then swung her arm sideways, causing an arching blast of dark energy shoot out towards the group, shocking them at first to see the energy come out of Kari, before they quickly moved out of the way as the blast hit the ground.

What happened next took everyone off guard as, before anyone could react, a black portal opened up behind Davis and Veemon, where black tendrils came out and wrapped around the pair, dragging them in, before it closed.

"Davis! Veemon!" Tai called out.

"Sorry but they belong to me now." Kari said with a dark grin, before declaring. "As do you all!"

From Kari's call, more portals opened up, catching the heroes and heroines off guard, before TK, Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Rika and Renamon were all grabbed by similar dark tendrils and pulled in.

And before the group could respond to this, more portals opened, grabbing Zoe, Koji, Tommy, Henry, Terriermon, as well as Marcus and his Agumon.

"Guys, help us!" Nene cried out, as she and Christopher were the last to be pulled in, throwing everyone off balance at what just happened, before those remaining then heard the snapping of fingers, looking up to see Kari smiling sadistically at them, before all the corrupt Digimon and Dark Ocean creatures began to roar and cry out, ready to attack.

Worried, Suzie picked up Lopmon, holding her before herself as she asked fearfully. "What do we do here?"

"I say we Bada Boom these suckers!" Impmon declared, casting his fingertips in flame as he prepared to attack, only for Takato to grab his arm, stop his flame and look at the brunette.

"We can't. They are being manipulated." The leader of the Digimon Tamers informed, not wanting to attack or potentially destroy any innocent Digimon mixed up in Kari's evil.

In shock, not sure what to do, or what had happened to his sister, Tai had no choice.

"Fall back, we need to regroup!" Tai called, taking a commanding role, which the group hesitantly agreed to as they all turned and ran, Garurumon helping to clear the way as they ran for the TV that brought them there.

"That's it, run! Chase them down!" Kari called out as the corrupt Digimon and Dark Ocean creatures gave chase, the last thing the remaining Digi-heroes hearing as they made it to the portal, as well as something that would haunt them all, especially Tai, was the sinister laugh of Kari, the new Dark Queen of the Digital World.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the Dark Queen's floating fortress, Kari, with Gatomon at her side and Lilithmon right behind her, walked down a long corridor in what appeared to be the fortress' dungeon, with her Dark Ocean servants standing guard.

At the end of the hallway, twelve humans, along with their Digimon, were all restrained against the wall, with metal cuffs on their arms and legs, their eyes closed and their heads slumped into their chests as they were all in a state of unconsciousness thanks to Kari's power.

"So, what shall we do with them, my Queen? If it's torture you want, I have a few ideas." Lilithmon said as she eyed the unconscious forms of Nene and Christopher, imagining all the painful things she could inflict on the pair.

But shaking her head with a smirk, Kari replied. "Now, now, Lilithmon, you don't see the big picture. They all have far more to offer us than being mere playthings for a few minutes. Let me show you."

From her words, Kari then walked over to the unconscious forms of Davis and Veemon, where she placed her left hand on Davis' cheek, while her right rested on Veemon's head, tapping the 'V' mark, where the brunette's hands glowed with a dark aura.

The next moment, both Davis and Veemon's eyes opened, only now they were glazed over, before their restraints were removed and the two fell to their feet, shocking Lilithmon at first, thinking the pair were going to fight or try to escape.

However, much to the demon Digimon's surprise, both Davis and Veemon knelt on one knees, where they said in unison. "We are yours' to command, my Queen... we live to serve you..."

"I'm glad to hear it, my pets." Kari said with a sly smirk as she caressed Davis' cheek, while the maroon haired boy merely stared at Kari with a continued vacantness as he waited for her commands.

At seeing Davis and Veemon kneeling before Kari, Lilithmon then gained a smirk as she realized her new Queen's intent, but even more so as she sensed a familiar feeling from Kari when it came to the boy that was kneeling before her.

"I see, very well, if my Queen permits, I'll go check on the Gazimon to see how they are doing with preparing your army." Lilithmon requested with a bow.

"Do so. Gatomon and I will be, 'entertaining' ourselves for the next few hours, alert us if anything happens." Kari replied, waving her hand the next moment as a dark mist surrounded her and Davis's form, before they soon appeared in Kari's new bedchambers.

Keeping with the dark theme her fortress was going for, the room was cast in black stone walls, while the floor was a black marble and had a dark purple rug on it, which the brunette smiled from as she dispersed of her boots and felt the carpet brushing against her soles.

While her room consisted of elegant furniture, including a large wardrobe, a dresser with a huge mirror set upon it and a king sized bed, cast in crimson red sheets, where Kari turned back to Davis and made a gesture with her hand, causing Davis to rise and stand at attention, moving her right hand across his chest as she smiled wickedly.

"Now you're all mine, Davis. No one else will ever take you from me, you are mine!" Kari said with a purr as she leaned in and kissed around Davis' neck, causing the enslaved Digidestined of Miracles to reply vacantly. "Yes, my Queen... I am yours'..."

"I have waited so long for this." Kari then said as she cast her hand in darkness, slid it along herself and caused her clothing to fade in wisps of darkness, leaving Kari standing naked before the Digidestined of Miracles.

And while Kari knew she could easily cast off Davis' clothing as she had hers', the brunette had another idea in mind, one she was sure to be more 'entertaining' as she made her way over to her bed, took a seat and commanded her maroon haired pet. "Now strip for me, my pet, my champion!"

At Kari's voice, Davis nodded as he obeyed, starting off as he slid off his flame patterned jacket, revealing the black colour shirt he wore underneath, before grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up and over his head.

"Stop." Kari suddenly called, causing Davis to obey, where he stood in place, waiting for his Queen's voice to guide his empty mind.

"Continue, but do it slowly. Let me see and saviour that sexy body you have." The brunette purred, giving off a sly grin as Davis obeyed, sliding his shirt off slower, before casting it to the floor, knocking off his goggles in the process, where the former Digidestined of Light then ran her tongue along her lips as she saw Davis' exposed and muscular chest.

Looking at him, Kari knew that with his soccer training and all the strenuous activities that revolved around being a Digidestined had given Davis his amazing body, where she bit her lip, excitement filling her to see the rest of Davis out in the open.

Remaining on her bed, Kari watched with a continued eagerness and arousal as Davis slowly undid his pants, pulling down the zipper and allowing them to slide down his legs, taking them off and leaving the entranced Motomiya in a pair of deep blue coloured boxers, which Kari found very sexy, but not as sexy as Davis then followed up by discarding his underwear, leaving him standing naked before Kari, showing off all of his naked form to his Queen, as well as his erect member.

"Oh, Davis..." Kari purred at seeing his cock, before teasing her slave. "I had no idea you were so big. Is that because you are 'excited' to see me?"

Though Kari was just teasing Davis, the brunette was taken by surprise as Davis nodded and gave an answer. "Yes, my Queen... You are beautiful... I have wanted you for so long..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kari asked, spreading her legs out and using her fingers to spread out her pussy as she commanded. "Come here and show your devotion to your Queen."

From Kari's command, the brunette gave a devious grin as she remained on the bed, smiling as Davis not only joined her, but acted on the combinations of her orders and his desires, where the entranced Digidestined of Miracles then set his head between Kari's legs and started to run his tongue along her pussy, the actions causing Kari to moan erotically.

"Oh, Davis...!" Kari then let out, feeling pleasure and power take hold of her as she set her left hand on the back of Davis' head, pushing him deeper in her crotch, where she then ordered through her pleasure. "That's it, keep licking... keep your Queen pleased..."

Unable to disobey the brunette, Davis responded by pushing his tongue inside of Kari, lashing at her folds and heightening her pleasure, causing Kari to move her right hand up and to her breasts, rubbing at her right, even giving her nipple an occasional pinch, finding a decent amount of pleasure within the pain.

With Davis continuing to lick at her pussy, Kari felt her pleasure increasing, as well as the desire she held for her maroon haired pet.

"Enough for now." She ordered, removing her hand from Davis' head, where he stared blankly at her smiling face.

"Davis, I want you. I want you so badly." The former Digidestined of Light then said, her voice filled with desire, before commanding. "Now lie down and get ready for me."

"Anything for you, my beautiful Queen..." Davis replied as he smiled vacantly at Kari, before moving into position as he lay on the bed, his member pointing upward, which caused Kari to lick her lips at the sight of her sexy Digidestined slave, where the brunette then acted on her need for Davis as she moved herself so she was straddling his waist, moaning as she could feel the tip of his erect cock against her pussy.

And while Kari was a virgin, the corrupt Digidestined of Light ignored the pain of losing her virginity as she lowered herself on Davis' cock, moaning in pure bliss as she felt it all slide inside of her.

"Yes... oh, yes... this feels amazing...!" Kari moaned lustfully as she slowly rose and lowered herself onto Davis' member, running her hands along his chest as she did so.

And feeling her more possessive side take over, Kari continued to ride her enslaved pet as she then moaned out with eroticism and dominance in her voice. "You are mine, Davis... mine... no one else's...! You... you belong to me... you will sleep with only me... nobody else gets to have you...unless I command it..."

At Kari's moans, Davis merely nodded his head, letting out light groans as his Queen continued to ride him, filling herself with pleasure for the next hour, before the corrupt Digidestined of Light arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure, her climax hitting her as she came.

"Oh, Davis... oh, yes!" Kari cried out as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member, triggering Davis' orgasm as he let out a groan as he also had his release, filling his Dark Queen with his seed, leaving the brunette smiling at the pleasure she had experienced and shared with her brainwashed pet, where she lay and rested on Davis' chest, recovering the energy from their lovemaking, running her left hand across Davis' body as she kissed her enslaved puppet's cheek, where she said with a wicked smirk. "You are amazing, my pet. But don't worry, I have far greater plans for you than just within the bedroom. The other's should be coming back soon, and we're going to have a surprise for them."

-DATS HQ-

If there was one word to describe the scene in the DATS briefing room, it would be chaos.

Some members of the remaining Digi-heroes were still in shock over what happened, others were angry and wanted to go back immediately to get their friends and family back, while the remaining members were trying to calm everyone down.

For the remaining Digidestined, Tai remained sitting with a distant look on his face, shocked by Kari's change, remembering that it was less than a day ago that she was the happy, loving sister he remembered, but was now something else, and had taken Davis, TK, Yolei, Izzy and their Digimon for some purpose.

Matt, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth angrily.

While he too was concerned about Kari and the others, his brother was now missing, and he was desperate to go back right away to find him.

Meanwhile, Sora was as silent as Tai, wondering what had happened to the sweet young girl that she often viewed as the young sister she never had, while Mimi was almost panicking, worried for Kari and the others, but mostly for Izzy, who she had secretly had a crush on for years, and was worried about his safety.

Joe, Ken, and Cody, on the other hand, where sitting silently as they tried to figure out what had happened, while Ken worried for both Yolei and Davis, not wanting to lose his girlfriend and bestfriend to whatever darkness had taken Kari.

Amongst the Tamers, Suzie, who had changed over the years, having grown into a bright and intelligent individual, almost on par with her father, much to his pride, and was usually a calm and collective person, but now...

"She has Henry and Terriermon! We need to go back now!" The purple haired girl yelled at Miki, who was trying to keep the thirteen year old calmed, along with everyone else, namely Lopmon and Calumon.

"Suzie, we can't just rush back in there, we don't know what else is waiting for us." Takato said as he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the girl down.

"I don't care! That... that witch has my brother, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon, we need to do something!" Suzie cried out, wanting her favourite big brother back, before she felt another hand on her other shoulder, looking over to see Jeri smiling sadly at her.

"I know that you are upset, so am I, and we'll do what we can to get them back, I promise." Jeri assurmed, just as concerned with Takato as to what was going on.

The other Tamers were having mixed feelings as well, with Ryo, Impmon and Kazu wanting to go back in and fight, while Kenta, Ai and Mako happened to agree with Takato, wanting to find out what was going on before they did anything rash.

On the other side of the room, Takuya, JP, and Koichi were watching the scene of everyone arguing, but had mixed feelings as well, knowing that they should not rush against an unknown enemy, but were worried for Koji, Zoe and Tommy's safety, with the Warrior of Flame namely concerned for Zoe, having shared his feelings with her and winding up as boyfriend and girlfriend, Takuya couldn't help but worry about the girl he loved.

The Fusion Fighters, meanwhile, were concerned for Nene and Christopher, along with their Digimon, with Damemon, Airu and Angie comforting Yuu, trying to assure that his sister would be saved eventually, while Mikey tried to keep Tagiru and Jeremy from doing anything rash, part of him knowing they only wanted to look heroic for the older Amano, but also knowing Tagiru and Gumdramon still wanted to prove their strength as proclaimed Superstars.

"Guys, we need to keep calm here, rushing back in won't do us any good." Yoshi spoke up as she tried to reason with those wanting to go back and fight, though she was worried about Marcus, hoping that he was alright, having deep feelings for the brunette, which grew with his three year departure in the Digital World, feelings of which Keenan shared, only he saw Marcus as more of an older brother, one who had taught him so much after taking him back from the Digital World.

And while they had their arguments, Thomas did consider Marcus one of his closest friends, even with his rash and strike first nature, where the blond and Gaomon were trying to figure out what had happened to Kari, and what power she now possessed.

Just then, without any word, Tai stood up and began to walk towards the exit, causing Agumon to ask with concern. "Tai?"

"Tai, where are you going?" Sora the asked, though seeing the distant look on the brunette's face filled her with dread.

"Kari, she's... she's not well, I need to help her, I..." Tai started to say, desperate to have his sister back to normal, feeling his protectiveness as her older brother taking over, before he felt himself being pushed against the wall, his empty eyes looking back at Matt's anger filled eyes as he held the Digidestined of Courage against the wall.

"She is the reason our friends are missing, let alone my brother, so we shouldn't feel sorry for Kari, we should be doing something to make her snap back to her senses!" Matt said angrily as he glared at Tai.

"Get off of me!" Tai yelled back as he grabbed Matt's collar, both looking ready to fight one another as the group looked at them with concern, worried as to what the outcome of their hostility would result in.

"That's enough, all of you!" Sampson yelled as he entered the room, along with Gennai, Yamaki and Megumi, causing the entire group to look there way, while Tai pushed Matt off of him as they two continued to glare at one another, worrying Agumon and Gabumon, part of each Digimon fearing they would have to fight once again as they had after Cherrymon had manipulated Matt to do Puppetmon's dirty work.

"Right now we need to gather information as to what is going on." Kudamon then said from Sampson's shoulders, where Megumi brought up several monitors in the room, letting the group see Kari's fortress, and what looked like a massive black cloud above it that seemed to be growing, while another image showed Digimon being rounded up, the corrupted Digimon seen grabbing normal ones as they fall under the same influence.

"It seems that these 'Corrupted' are rounding up other Digimon and corrupting them as well. Also, the energy being emitted from the Castle seems to be growing in strength, causing that storm to appear about it." Megumi said as she gave her report.

"Something wrong with Kari, this isn't like her!" Tai pointed out, still desiring to rush out and do whatever he could to help his sister.

But before Matt, or anyone else that was angry at the corrupt Digidestined of Light, could say a word, Gennai replied as he said. "I agree, she was not like this yesterday when I talked to her, and the presence of the Dark Ocean creatures is unsettling."

"Do you think they did something to her?" Mimi asked out of some curiosity, namely concern, remembering what she had heard about the Dark Ocean from when Kari was first taken by its inhabitants.

"I don't know, but it's a start to look into." Gennai replied, hating to see one of the chosen Digidestined stray off their path.

"She wasn't feeling well earlier, like she had a headache." Yoshi then added as she remembered how Kari snapped at her, causing Lalamon to nod in agreement as she floated by her partner's side.

Thinking for a moment, Gennai looked at Megumi and asked. "Could you get me a map of Kari's movements from earlier? I'll see if I can find out if anything happened during that time."

"That's great and all, but what about...?" Matt started to ask, before he heard the door behind him slide open, looking to see Tai run towards the Digi-Ports, with Agumon right behind him.

"Damn it, Tai, wait!" Matt yelled as he and Gabumon gave chase.

"Guilmon, come on!" Takato then called as he and his partner went after the pair, getting a nod from Mikey as he and Shoutmon joined them, before the four humans and Digimon entered the Digital World.

"Guys!" Sora yelled out, with most of the group moving towards the door, before Miki and her PawnChessmon got in the way, the tiny knight Digimon drawing his lance and keeping the others back.

"I'm sorry guys, we can't just let you all go at once now. Let Takato and Mikey handle those two. When it comes to defusing tension, Takato and Mikey would be our best chance at getting Tai and Matt to stop and listen to reason." Gennai said, having gathered information on each hero and heroine, knowing their strengths, weaknesses and knowing how both brunettes had managed to overcome various troubles without the need of violence.

"And should things take an unexpected turn, we can monitor them all from here." Sampson said, not flinching from the glares or pleads from the remaining heroes, just before Gennai slipped out himself, ready to begin his own search as to what has happened to Kari, and who was really pulling the strings here.

-Digital World-

"Tai, Tai wait!" Agumon called from behind his partner, who walked along the canyon area they emerged into as the distracted brunette walked towards the black cloud in the sky, his mind filled with memories of Kari when she was younger, smiling happily to see him, wanting to see her big brother, before remembering the cold, dark smile he saw on her face only a few hours ago.

"Kari needs me... I have to help her." Tai just mumbled, before he felt himself turned around and a fist slam against his cheek, sending him to the ground, while Matt looked down at him with an angry and annoyed glare.

Rubbing his lip with the back of his hand, Tai glared back at Matt.

"What was that for?" He questioned, pulling himself up to see Matt glaring back at him.

"That was to knock some sense into you!" Matt said back, before stating. "Kari is our enemy right now! We need to come up with a plan that will help her, not just walk right into her domain unprepared."

"Guys, calm down." Takato quickly called as he and Guilmon arrived, with the lead Tamer moving between the two, but both seemed to ignore him as they continued to glare at one another.

"Listen, I know this is hard on both of you, but fighting each other won't help. You guys are best friends, you are supposed to work as a team, not against each other. If you two clobber each other, it'll be like you're doing Kari's work for her." Takato then spoke up, trying his best to keep Tai and Matt from attacking one another.

"Takato's right." Mikey then said as he and Shoutmon approached the group, where he added. "This is exactly what Kari wants, she is using Tai's emotions against us and this is why she captured the others, trying to divide us so we turn against each other while she carries out her plans."

"We know the pain of losing a close friend all too well, believe me. But fighting amongst ourselves won't help." Shoutmon then said, recalling how Olegmon not only used his mesmeric chant to brainwash a fraction of the Fusion Fighters, but how Ballistamon's darkness was reactivated and DarkVolumon was reborn, hating that he had to fight his best friend and even destroy him if there was no chance of saving the old Ballistamon.

Turning to Tai, Takato then said. "We know something is wrong with Kari, this is not like her at all, and we want to help her, but right now we have to stop her before the whole Digital World falls under her control. Let Gennai see what he can find out while we hold the line here."

Mikey then looked at Matt and added. "And we'll find the others as well, we're just as concerned as you are. Remember, Christopher and Nene are my friends, and I want to save them just as much as you want to save TK."

"And Kari is our friend as well, we promise to help save Kari." Guilmon added, taking a liking to the Digidestined of Light and didn't want to lose a friend.

Both Digidestined took a moment to let their anger subside, knowing that the two brunettes and their Digimon were right, where Tai then added. "Alright, then let's scout the area and see what we can report back."

Getting nods from the rest of the assembled group, they continued to walk down the path, while back at DATS, everyone watching on the monitors let out a sigh they did not know they were holding, glad to see the tense situation diffused, while those who were outright angry and upset let Mikey, Shoutmon, Takato and Guilmon's words help them as well.

Eventually, Tai, Matt, Mikey, Takato and their Digimon reached a cliff, where they could see Kari's fortress off in the distant, and the cloud of darkness above it slowly stretch out, like it was consuming the sky around it.

"Alright, so far there isn't any signs of Corrupted or Dark Ocean creatures, we should..." Tai started to say, before they all heard a loud roar above them, looking up to see a Corrupted Airdramon approach them.

At first they were afraid that they had been spotted, before their eyes widened with surprise and joy as Agumon called out. "Look, it's Davis, and Veemon!"

Back at DATS, the group all looked happy to see the pair, where Keenan called happily. "Somehow they must have escaped!"

"Hold on." Yamaki suddenly said, flicking his lighter, his habit when he was stressed. "Something is wrong with this picture."

As the Airdramon drew closer, Tai, Matt, Mikey and Takato's smiles faded as they looked upon the pair, especially seeing the outfit Davis was wearing.

Looking at Davis, the maroon haired boy had ditched his usual flame decal jacket and Tai's goggles, where he was now wearing a black suit and trench coat, with black metal gloves and boots.

Silver coloured spikes came out of his shoulders, and what looked like an ominous sword was strapped to his hip.

But what worried the group and those watching the most, was the vacant expression on both Davis and Veemon's faces, where the pair looked down at Tai and the others, before Davis spoke.

"You are trespassing in the Dark Queen's domain... surrender or die..." He said in an emotionless tone, drawing the black blade and aiming it at the Digidestined, Tamer and General of the Fusion Fighters, the sword itself shining with a dark aura around it.

-Kari's Fortress-

Redressed in her Dark Queen outfit, Kari sat on her new throne, with Gatomon resting on the armrest, while Lilithmon and the Gazimon all stood around a glowing energy pool in front of the throne, seeing the image of Davis and Veemon staring down their former friends within it.

The throne room itself matched the rest of the Fortress, with black marble flooring and matching columns in two rows on either side of a long hallway, where as the throne was made of a black stone, while dark red cushions covered the bottom and back, giving Kari the support and comfort she believed she deserved.

But the last feature of the room, which Lilithmon eyed, while the Gazimon made sure to stay away from, where four large, the size of WereGarurumon, creatures in black robes, having hoods that obstructed their faces entirely, while each wielded larger versions of the sword Davis.

When Kari first entered the room, the brunette merely waved her hand, and the figures just emerged from the shadows, as though coming out of the darkness itself, since Lilithmon had not seen nor sensed them before hand.

Whatever they were, Lilithmon was sure on one thing, they were neither Digimon nor human, but something else entirely.

Kari, meanwhile, smirked wickedly as she saw the look of fear on Tai, Matt, Takato and Mikey's faces, looking forward to seeing her new Champion fight in her name.

-Back in the canyon-

The four Digi-heroes and their Digimon were shocked by Davis' words, seeing that the maroon haired boy and his partner were now being controlled by Kari, where Tai started to speak, trying to reach his young friend as he started to say. "Davis, you got to listen to me, you gotta fight it, Kari is..."

But before Tai could say anymore, he had to quickly duck, as Davis quickly jumped down and closed the distance between them, swinging his sword and barely missing Tai's head as the older Digidestined ducked.

However, just as quickly as he swung the sword, Davis did a complete spin, before slamming his foot into Tai's stomach, causing Tai to let out a loud groan as he flew back a few feet and skid against the ground.

"Tai!" Matt called out at seeing his best friend go flying, before Davis had turned to him, moving quicker than the blonde thought a human could move, and started to swing the sword towards his head, causing Matt to duck and quickly move away, backing up as Davis continued to try and kill him.

Back in the DATS briefing room, those watching the fight had horror stricken looks on their faces, watching Davis mercilessly try to kill his friends, before Kazu had to ask out loud. "When the heck did Davis learn to fight?"

"Well he does train with Marcus a lot." Yoshi replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen, while everyone else who was not a member of DATS looked at her with disbelief as they yelled. "What!?"

To them, if Davis was willing to train with someone that could punch a VenomMyotismon in the face, than Tai and the others were in serious trouble.

"Even so, his speed and strength are much higher than normal." Thomas commented, believing that Kari had somehow empowered the maroon haired boy, as all continued to watch the fight.

Back at the canyon, Matt was laying against the side of one of the rock walls, gripping his side with pain from the kick he just received, before looking to see that Davis had turned his attention towards Mikey, who was doing a much better job at dodging the enslaved Digidestined than Tai or Matt did, thanks to his Kendo training.

But as he dodged Davis, Mikey noticed something out of place, seeing that the Airdramon had left, and Veemon was just standing off to the side, like he was waiting for something.

'What is he...?' Mikey started to think, before he felt his back hit a wall, quickly moving his head to the right to dodge Davis' blade, which pierced the wall right where his head was, before the Fusion Fighter General then quickly ducked where, much to his shock and the shock of everyone watching, Davis fist slammed into the wall, right where Mikey's head just was, his fist going through the rock like it was nothing.

And all the while, Davis continued to have the vacant look on his face.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Fiery Fastball!"

The four Rookie attacks went straight for Davis, who withdrew his sword from the rock and blocked both Agumon and Guilmon's attacks like they were nothing, before jumping in the air to avoid Gabumon and Shoutmon's attacks, landing right next to Veemon as the four Digimon surrounded them, while Takato helped Mikey up, and Tai and Matt stood back up, bruised, but alright.

"Come on you two, snap out of it! Whatever Kari has on you, fight it, we need you to help save her!" Tai pleaded, trying to get through to Davis, but his words fell on deaf ears as Davis and Veemon continued to look at them with no emotions, before Davis then drew out his D-3, noticing a black mist emitting from the device, causing Agumon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon to step back a little, worried that they would now have to fight Veemon as well.

However, instead of Veemon Digivolving, a black sphere began to form around both Davis and his partner, confusing the group for a second, before Takato's eyes widened as he began to say. "Don't tell me they're..."

"Biomerge, activate..." Both Davis and Veemon said emotionlessly as they were engulfed by the sphere, before it bursted, causing the four humans and their Digimon to cover their eyes from the small shockwave, only to open them in shock at what stood before them, surprising even those watching as well.

The figure looked almost exactly like UlforceVeedramon, a member of the Royal Knights the DATS members had fought in the past during the events of Kurata.

However, unlike the knight they fought before, the armour was a dull gray instead of its regular shining blue, and where there should have been gold colours, there was now silver, while the wings were gray and had a dark red membrane.

Extending from the V-Bracelet was the blade of UlforceVeedramon, only it now glowed with a crimson red aura, while the eyes of the Mega Level Digimon held the purple glow often seen on the Corrupted, where the new Digimon made its presence known to all in a vacant voice that sounded like Davis and Veemon speaking together. "ShadowforceVeedramon..."

At seeing the new form of UlforceVeedramon, all were in shock.

"Impossible. How could they Biomerge?" Tai questioned, remaining in shock at the sight of the altered form of UlforceVeedramon.

"I know Thomas and Izzy were trying to work it out so you all could achieve the BioMerge mode, but I didn't think they made too much progress." Takato said in reply, still shocked at seeing the biomerged form of Davis and Veemon.

"We can worry about how later, right now we need to Digivolve here!" Shoutmon argured, snapping the four humans out of their shock as they quickly pulled out their Digivices.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"Guilmon, Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Shoutmon, Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!"

Fully Digivolved, the three megas and the Digivolved Shoutmon faced their corrupted friend, where WarGreymon shot up into the air, gathering energy into his hands.

"Terra Force!" The dragon Digimon called out, gathering a great amount of energy above his head, before throwing the mass of ball of energy right at ShadowforceVeedramon, only for the corrupt knight to swing his blade, cutting the incoming attack in half and causing it to disperse.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon then roared, opening his compartments that concealed his various weaponry and fired off dozens of rockets toward ShadowforceVeedramon, hoping to freeze him in place.

At this attack, however, ShadowforceVeedramon did move, moving with speeds that shocked the heroes as he dodged the missiles, cutting a few up in the process, before the dark knight headed straight for MetalGarurumon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon then called, gathering energy in his mouth and shooting it at the corrupt knight.

"Ray of Shadow..." ShadowforceVeedramon said in reply as the silver 'V' mark on his chest glowed red, before the corrupt knight released a beam of dark red energy that collided with MetalGarurmon's attack, overpowering it, and hitting the Digimon of Friendship, shattering his armour and causing MetalGarurumon to cry out in pain as it went flying back, De-Digivolving back into Gabumon as he hit the floor.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried out as he rushed over to his wounded partner, while ShadowforceVeedramon turned his head upwards, seeing WarGreymon flying down toward him, the Digimon of Courage having his claws drawn out and ready to strike, causing the corrupt knight to shoot up and meet him.

"Dark Swords..." ShadowforceVeedramon then said emotionlessly, where a second blade extended from the left V-Bracelet as they clashed with WarGreymon in the blink of an eye, shattering the Digimon of Courage's armour and causing him to fall to the ground, turning back into Agumon in the process.

"Agumon!" Tai called out as he ran to his partner, concern filling the brunette at seeing his partner taken down with little to no resistance, while ShadowforceVeedramon turned towards the last two Digimon standing.

-Kari's Fortress-

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Kick their asses!" One of the Gazimon cheered as he watched the fight, throwing a few punches in the air as he continued to watch the fight, loving the sight of seeing the Digidestined losing to their champion.

"This is turning out better than I expected." Lilithmon then added with a dark smile as she watched the heroes being crushed one by one.

"Our champions are just toying with them right now." Gatomon then added, smiling wickedly as she watched ShadowforceVeedramon fight, while Kari remained silent, a sadistic smile on her face as Davis and Veemon fought for her.

-Back in the canyon-

"Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon announced as he released a set of infernos from his chest cannons, sending blasts of fire at ShadowforceVeedramon.

However, the corrupt knight was too fast, dodging each blast and quickly closing the gap between them, causing OmniShoutmon to block his opponent's blades with his hands.

"Mikey, I could use some help here!" OmniShoutmon called out to his partner, who nodded in reply.

"Right!" Mikey said in reply, acting fast and drawing out his Fusion Loader to call on their friends to help and fuse with OmniShoutmon.

However, Mikey never got the chance, as in the blink of an eye, ShadowforceVeedramon pushed OmniShoutmon back, closed the distance between him and Mikey, and gave the brunette a swift kick, sending the General of the Fusion Fighters flying back with a cry as he crashed into the wall nearby.

"Mikey!" OmniShoutmon called out in worry at seeing his partner hurt, but found ShadowforceVeedramon was after him once again.

"Dark Dragon Impulse X..." ShadowforceVeedramon then said as a black aura surrounded his being, taking the form of a massive black dragon, before shooting himself at OmniShoutmon, causing the Digimon King to cry out in pain as he was struck down by the corrupt Digimon, where OmniShoutmon then De-Digivolved, landing next to Mikey, who struggled to sit up with the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Lightning Joust!" The combined voices of Takato and Guilmon called out as Gallantmon, pointing his lance at ShadowforceVeedramon and releasing the power as a great bolt of lighting at the corrupt knight.

But just like the others, ShadowforceVeedramon easily dodged the attack, closing the gap between him and the other knight Digimon, causing the two to clash as they traded blows with their blades, with Gallantmon on the defensive as he used his shield to block the attacks.

However, after another series of blows, ShadowforceVeedramon knocked both Gallantmon's lance and shield out of his hands, before retracting his blades as he began to punch and kick Gallantmon at incredible speeds, causing both Takato and Guilmon to cry out in pain within Gallantmon's being.

Not letting up in his onslaught, ShadowforceVeedramon then grabbed Gallantmon by the head with his left hand, lifting the shorter knight off of the ground, where Gallantmon thrashed around and tried to pry the corrupt knight's hand off, feeling it slowly squeeze tighter around his head.

"Stop! Please stop!" Jeri cried out as she and those at DATS HQ watched in horror as Davis and Veemon thrashed their friends.

So caught up with the fight, those watching the one sided match failed to notice a redhead slip past PawnChessmon and head for the Digital World.

"Davis, stop! You're going to kill them!" Tai cried out as he, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon watched in horror as Gallantmon cried out in pain, the sound of crushing metal being heard as the Knight of Hazard's body began to flicker from the damage.

"That's it, my pet. Crush them, make them suffer..." Kari said as she watched from her throne, the sadistic smile on her face only growing from what she was seeing.

"Tai.. Matt..." Mikey groaned as he tried to stand up, adding through his pain. "You got to stop him..."

"How? WarGreymon couldn't even scratch him!" Tai replied, trying to figure out what to do, seeing Gallantmon's life now on the line.

"Fight on his terms... try Biomerging!" Shoutmon suggested as he too tired to stand up, finding his body too damaged to listen to his orders.

Both Tai and Matt looked at each other and their Digivices, not sure if it would work, but both determined to try, looked at their partners, who shook their heads in agreement, before the two older Digidestined held their Digivices out.

"Biomerge, activate!" Tai and Matt yelled in unison, watching their Digivices changed colours as they began to glow brightly, engulfing the two and their partners, while ShadowforceVeedramon turned his head towards them, losing attention toward Gallantmon at seeing the light.

"This should be interesting." Kari commented with a sly giggle, interested in seeing what the two would turn into, as the last time one of the older Digidestined Biomerged, Mimi and Palmon became a different version of Rosemon, where there was then a flash of light and two figures now stood in Tai and Matt's place.

But instead of another version of WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon, as everyone watching was expecting, two new Digimon were standing all together.

Standing in Tai and Agumon's place was a massive humanoid dragon-like Digimon clad in deep red armour, where it opened up its eyes, showing them to be a shining gold colour, while spiky silver hair flowed down the back of the Digimon's head and from the sides of the red horned helmet it was wearing.

A set of cannons covered his arms, while attached to the Digimon's back were a pair of massive blasters, each surging with electricity and power.

And with its appearance, the Digimon made its name known as it called through Tai and Agumon's voices. "BlitzGreymon!"

Following up in the Biomerging, standing beside BlitzGreymon was a Digimon of equal power, which gave off a feral growl as it swung a giant blade expertly around in its claws, before slamming the weapon into the ground beneath its feet.

Looking at the Digimon, it almost looked like a copy of WereGarurumon, only it was clad in golden armour, silver wild hair flowed down the Digimon's back, as did a purple cape that was torn in the middle and parted the garment.

And just like BlitzGreymon, the new Digimon let out a mighty call, roaring mightily as it too made its name known to its friends and enemies.

"CresGarurumon!" He announced, speaking as both Matt and Gabumon, giving off a final howl that caused the winds around his being to rush fiercely.

Back at the DATS headquarters, everyone watching was in awe, amazed to see that Tai and Matt had successfully Biomerged, a feat none of the other groups, save the Digimon Tamer, could master.

"Wow, those two look amazing!" Kazu then said as everyone stared at the screen, showing the two new Digimon that Tai and Matt had become.

'This is awesome!' Both Tai and Matt thought in unsion, before focusing back on the task at hand as they eyed their corrupted friend.

ShadowforceVeedramon, however, merely stared blankly at them, only tilting his head to the left slightly, as if analyzing the pair, before throwing Gallantmon into the nearby wall, the defeated knight not even making a sound as he hit the wall, before falling face first into the ground, retiring to the unconscious forms of Takato and Guilmon, where Mikey and Shoutmon pushed themselves, ignoring their own pain to go check on their friends.

ShadowforceVeedramon then extended his blades from his V -Bracelets again, before charging right at BlitzGreymon, ready to strike him down in one hit.

"Elec Guard!" BlitzGreymon called out in retaliation, causing an orb of electricity to form around him, and causing ShadowforceVeedramon's attack to bounce off of the barrier.

The corrupt knight then dodged out of the way of CresGarurumon's blade, engaging the beast knight Digimon with his own blades, where both found themselves on equal terms as they parried blows.

"Beast Cyclone!" CresGarurumon then bellowed as his body began to spin in a cyclone, causing ShadowforceVeedramon to bring up his blades to block his opponent's weaponry, where they continually crashed into the corrupt knight.

"Plasma Stake!" BlitzGreymon then called out, causing the corrupt knight to quickly move out of the way of the energy blasts that were fired from the red armoured Digimon's hands.

Flying above them, ShadowforceVeedramon then said as it prepared to attack. "Ray of Shadow..."

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon let out in reply with a great might in his voice, where the guns on his shoulders turned and faced forwards, before a huge blast of electric energy shot out to meet the corrupt knight's attack.

"Ice Moon Fang!" CresGarurumon announced alongside BlitzGreymon, where his blade turned into a spear of ice, before the beast knight threw it at high speeds to intercept ShadowforceVeedramon's attack, where the three attacks them collided in the air, causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, ShadowforceVeedramon was still floating in the air, uninjured and starting down at his opponents, while both BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon were panting, a mix of exhaustion from using so much energy, as well as still feeling injured from earlier.

However, Kari had seemed to had her fun for the day, smiling wickedly as she said. "Return to me, my Champion."

As though hearing his Queen's voice in his mind, a black portal appeared behind ShadowforceVeedramon, before the corrupt knight flew backwards into it, where the portal closed once he was through.

Letting out sighs, BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon returned to their normal forms, before Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon ran over to Takato and Guilmon, who were still unconscious as Mikey and Shoutmon checked them over.

"We need to get them to a hospital, they need to see a doctor." Mikey said in urgency, seeing that both Tamer and Digimon were seriously injured.

"What about you, are you alright?" Tai asked, concerned after seeing Mikey getting kicked around by ShadowforceVeedramon.

"I'm alright, I..." Mikey started to say, before he suddenly felt the energy drained from his body and began to fall forwards.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon called in concern for the brunette, before feeling somebody grab at his head and throw him, causing the Digimon King to skid along the ground, reaching Mikey's falling form, where the General of the Fusion Fighters collapsed onto Shoutmon's body, causing the Digimon King to groan, both at the pain and the humiliation.

Both Tai and Matt sweatdropped at the scene, having seen Angie just arrive out of nowhere, revealing she was the one that had thrown Shoutmon to catch Mikey's fall.

"Not again..." Shoutmon whined from beneath Mikey, not minding he was helping his friend, but he felt a fair humiliation of his position as Digimon King replaced as a means of a headrest.

Angie then got up and glared at Tai and Matt, saying in an angry voice. "Don't just stand there, they need a doctor!"

Not wanting to get on the girl's bad side, Tai and Matt quickly moved, helping Takato and Mikey to their feet, while Agumon and Gabumon helped Guilmon.

-A few hours later-

Inside the DATS briefing room, the group all waited patiently on word of Takato, Guilmon and Mikey, before the doors opened, revealing Joe, Sampson and Mikey, who had his arm in a sling, where Angie stood by his side, keeping an eye on him.

"Mikey's alright, he just needs a few days to recover. And while Takato and Guilmon are stable, they'll most likely be out of commission for a while." Joe informed, before adding with a caringness in his tone as he looked at the remaining Tamers. "Jeri is already with them if you guys want to go in and check on them."

Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Mako and Ai all nodded their heads as they left, wanting to see how Takato was doing, while also making certain that Jeri was alright, knowing how the girl felt about hospitals.

Once they left, Tagiru smirked as he looked at Tai and Matt, saying with a smile. "That was awesome how you guys Biomerged like that! We can definitely win with those two."

"No arguments here. You have to teach us how to do it." Gumdramon added, believing if he and Tagiru could Biomerge, then their power would know no limits.

However, both failed to noticed the solemn mood in the room, where Mikey looked at Tagiru and asked. "Guys, you do realize what happened out there, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tagiru asked with some confusion, while everyone else remained quiet as they thought about what happened, and what was sure to happen in the future.

-Kari's Fortress-

"I don't get it, Boss, your champion here could have finished them off, why'd you let them leave?" One of the Gazimon questioned as he looked at Davis, who stood at attention next to Kari's throne, his sword once again at his side, while Veemon stood next to him, with Gatomon circling him as she rubbed her head against him affectionately, purring a little as she rubbed her body against her pet.

"You're assuming I just want to kill them?" Kari questioned in reply, before she added with a wicked smirk. "No, I want them to suffer, to cling to hope, before watching their world burn around them, to see their hope die. Then, and only then, will I give them the mercy of death."

"You can be so cruel." Lilithmon commented, grinning as she added. "If I knew what a heartless woman you could be, I would have quit serving Bagra and pledged myself to you."

Kari merely smirked at Lilithmon's words, letting out a dark laugh as her aura grew around her.

Meanwhile, behind Lilithmon, eleven other humans and their Digimon knelt on one knee, their faces just as vacant as Davis and Veemon's as they awaited their Queen's commands, ready to carry out her will and punish any who would stand in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

With the Digital World now in crisis, DATS offered to allow the remaining heroes and heroines to rest at their HQ until the crisis was over.

And while they took the offer, none of the group were able to sleep well, from seeing what had become of Kari, Gatomon, Davis, and Veemon, to the knowledge that the corrupted Digidestined of Light most likely controlled the rest of their captured friends and family, and to the fact that both Takato and Guilmon were still unconscious in a hospital room a few halls down.

When they awoke the next morning, the group was shocked to see that the situation had only gotten worse in the Digital World, with the dark storm having doubled in size, and the Corrupted now attacking villages and cities in the Digital World.

"Alright, this operation will be two folds, information gathering, and possible rescue operation." Sampson said as he looked at the group, who were all eager and nervous to go back to the Digital World.

"Tai, Matt, you two will take the lead. BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon will be needed if ShadowforceVeedramon attacks again." Sampson then added, which caused both older Digidestined to shutter as they remembered how strong Davis and Veemon were, both knowing in their hearts that they got off easy last time.

"Sora, you and Biyomon will provide air support as needed." Sampson then said as he looked at the orange haired girl and her partner, who both nodded their heads in reply, before he looked at the rest of the members he picked and said. "And in the event Davis and Veemon aren't alone, Takuya, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Yuu and Damemon will provide support."

The three boys nodded, though they hoped they would not have to fight their friends if it came to it.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde that was standing next to Yuu was confused after hearing all this as Airu had to ask. "Why did you ask me up here then?"

"For you skills in trapping." Yamaki replied as he stood next to Sampson, before he then elaborated. "If possible, we need to try and capture Davis and Veemon, or any of the others, so that you can bring them back here and we can see if we can help them."

Everyone nodded in agreement at this, if they could capture one of their friends, they would have a better chance of freeing them from Kari's control, and maybe get some answers into what she was planning.

"Alright, let's get going guys, but be careful, Davis and Veemon were tough for us to fight, I'm not even sure that they were using their full strength against us, so we don't know how strong the others are, be on your guard." Tai said to the group as they made their way to the Digi-Port, while the rest wished they were going as well,wanting to end this nightmare and save their friends.

-Kari's Fortress-

With Gatomon on her shoulder and Lilithmon at her side, the Dark Queen stood over a balcony, looking over an indoor arena as she watched her pets train and spar with one another.

Closest to the balcony, Davis and TK were sparing with their swords, the enslaved Digidestined of Hope now wearing an outfit similar to Davis, while Davis now had a silver icon on his chest, which resembled a crescent moon, with the top missing, a gift from Kari to let others know that the maroon haired boy was her champion.

Both enslaved Digidestined showed no emotion as they sparred, moving at speeds no human would normally move at, trading blows with one another as they fought.

Near them, Henry and Izzy, both also wearing outfits similar to Davis and TK, sparred with staves, with Henry's Tai Chi showing as he fought, while Izzy slowly but surely kept up, both only focused on following their Mistress' commands to fight.

On the other side of the arena, Rika, Zoe and Nene were engaged in their own training, their bodies moving quick and gracefully as they traded blows with one another, each holding twin short swords in their hands as they fought.

Each were cast in loose fitting black clothing that showed off most of their bodies, showing off their arms, legs, stomachs and cleavage, while adding to their new clothing were a set of black armbands, black chokers and a set of black circlets that rested around the top of their heads, where each circlet was implanted with a glowing black stone, a fragment of Kari's power.

And looking at them, Kari knew that behind their seductive appearances, she could command them to take down any opponent she desired.

Near them, Yolei, who now had her glasses off, was now wearing a black, ninja style outfit, with a purple vest over her shoulders that had two black sashes hanging down from her back, ending just over her knees, while a black face mask covered her mouth and nose, where she was assigned as the Dark Queen's assassin.

And with a black katana in hand, the enslaved Digidestined of Love and Serenity easily dodged the attacks of her partner, Shurimon, who was now black in colour, with dark green leaves on his shoulders, as he and Yolei continued to spar, their blades creating sparks each time they struck one another.

Across from them, Christopher and Marcus sparred, both dressed as the other men were, with the enslaved former general of Blue Flare using a sword similar to Davis and TK, while Marcus had a pair of strange, metallic gloves set on his fists, which glowed with a dark aura, that he used to block Christopher's attacks, while the blond moved out of the way each time Marcus' fist came too close.

Finally, both Lobomon and Korikakumon were dueling one another, both just as emotionless as the others, while both looked different in appearance, with the enslaved Warrior of Ice now having black fur instead of white, while the enslaved Warrior of Light now was red instead of blue, with his energy swords now crimson in colour, where it clashed against Korikaumon's axes as the pair continued in their combat, trying to take the other down and showing no care or feeling as they attacked each other.

As she continued to watch the various groups combat one another, facing Kari, Lilithmon asked. "My Queen, if I may ask, why are you having your puppets fight each other and train like this?"

From the question, Kari grinned as she continued to eye her mindless pawns.

"Do you know the one weakness of the Digidestined, most of the Tamers, the team from DATS, and even the Fusion Fighters, that most of their enemies, even you at times, missed?" The Dark Queen asked in reply, her words an interest to Lilithmon.

"It is that, at the end of the day, it is their Digimon doing all the fighting, while all they do is stand on the sidelines and watch. If any of their enemies had been smart to take out Tai or Matt, then their Digimon could not Digivolve at all. And had Mikey been removed before he got the chance to use his Fusion Loader, then Shoutmon would remain in his pitiful form. This is an advantage we will use. While most of them sit back and watch the fight, my puppets will finish them before they have a chance to act." Kari said with a dark smirk, looking forward to seeing the look on some of the other's faces as their loved ones try to end them.

"You continue to impress me with your thinking, my Queen." Lilithmon commented, smirking as she stated. "You make Bagramon look like nothing more than a feeble old man."

Laughing at Lilithmon's words, Kari then suddenly turned into a dark mist, moving down from the balcony, before reforming on the arena floor.

Instantly, all the sparring and fighting stopped as the enslaved Digi-heroes and heroines all knelt, falling to a knee before their Queen, while Lobomon and Korikakumon returned to their human forms, showing Koji and Tommy wearing the same outfits as the other men Kari had enslaved.

With dark smile, Kari walked between her pets, toward Davis, where she caressed his cheek as she went by, while the red tint in her eyes glowed slightly, smiling at the Motomiya as she then said. "Together, we will usher in a new era for the Digital World, one under my rule! Any who stand against me shall either submit or fall!"

"We live to serve you, my Queen... all who oppose you will fall..." The twelve enslaved humans and Shurimon said in unison with vacant tones, which caused Kari's smirk to grow.

But then the Dark Queen sensed something, closing her eyes as she focused, before her smirk turned more sinister as she reopened them and said. "Looks like they're back. I think it's time to give them a 'warm' welcome."

-A little bit later-

Sticking together, the team of Digi-heroes and heroines made their way towards the edge of Kari's growing domain, with BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon in the lead, both keeping an eye out for enemies as they flew close to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sora on the back of Birdramon above them, the Digidestined and Digimon of Love both also keeping an eye out for trouble, while finally, behind BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, Justimon, BurningGreymon, Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon were keeping up with the Digidestined, with Yuu and Airu in Tuwarmon's arms as the group kept quiet, each lost in their own thoughts at the idea of having to fight their friends, with Yuu and Matt both worried about fighting their siblings, while Takuya hoped he would not have to face Zoe any time soon.

Out of all of them, however, the one most lost in thought was Sora, who looked sadly at the forms of BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, knowing that inside those Digimon forms were her boyfriend, and the man that she loved, even though she was with another.

She knew both Tai and Matt were hurting at the moment, with Kari lost to darkness and TK under her thrall, Sora knew that they would do or give anything to end this living nightmare and make things better.

Sora's thoughts then turned to Kari as she thought about the young girl she often viewed as the younger sister she never had, remembering the kind, caring girl she once was, before remembering what she had become.

'I should have seen something, I should have talked to her.' Sora thought to herself, remembering the day before when the brunette snapped at Yoshi and Lalamon, a clear sign that something was not right with the Digidestined of Light.

"Sora, are you alright?" Birdramon asked as she looked up at her partner with concern.

Smiling down at Birdramon, Sora started to reply sincerely. "Yeah, I'm alright, just..."

"Incoming!" Tai called out through BlitzGreymon as he and CresGarurumon stopped, causing the others to stop and look up, seeing ShadowforceVeedramon heading straight for them, and he wasn't alone.

"What's that ugly thing?" Airu asked as she looked at the Digimon flying next to the corrupt knight Digimon.

Only a moment later did BurningGreymon's eyes widen as he said in shock. "That's ShadowSeraphimon!"

Hearing this caused the blood in Matt, Tai and Sora's veins to run cold as the Digidestined of Friendship asked. "What did you call it?"

Back at DATS, everyone else was watching in shock, where JP decided to explain as he told those watching with him. "It's a corrupt form of Seraphimon, Mercurymon turned into one using our Seraphimon's Data when he was evil. He is one piece of nasty business, he nearly punched out Takuya's light for good."

Hearing this, Miki looked over the Data on the new Digimon, seeing a familiar energy signature as she relayed through the communicators. "Guys, that Digimon has human Data within it, it's a Biomerged form."

Hearing this caused Matt's eyed to widen as he made CresGarurumon rush towards the corrupt angel Digimon, calling out with joy. "TK!"

"Matt, wait!" Tai called out through BlitzGreymon, but it was already too late.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars..." The combined voices of TK and Patamon said through ShadowSeraphimon in vacant tones as he stopped and brought his hands together, causing seven black spheres of energy to form, before shooting them out directly at CresGarurumon.

Gabumon had just enough control to raise his Biomerged form's blade to block the attack, causing both him and Matt to cry out as they were pushed back, where BlitzGreymon moved close to him as the two stared at ShadowforceVeedramon and ShadowSeraphimon, who both floated side by side, staring at them with no emotion.

"Alright guys, let's give them support!" BurningGreymon exclaimed, getting nods from Justimon, Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon, who put Yuu and Airu down, as the four were about to move and give BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon support against their mind controlled friends.

"Hurricane Wave..."

"Spirit Strike..."

"Heartbreak Shot..."

Hearing the familiar attacks, the four Digimon first braced themselves as the twisters come at them, before quickly moving out of the way from the next two attacks.

Avoiding the sudden ambush, all were in shock as they stared at the dark figures of Kazemon, Sakuyamon, JetMervamon, and Nene staring down at them vacantly from a nearby ridge, shocking the heroes at seeing how different their friends looked.

Both Kazemon and Sakuyamon's sets of armour were now black instead of their normal pink and gold, with Sakuyamon's staff now silver in colour.

JetMervamon, meanwhile, looked exactly the same, save for her glowing purple eyes and the blank expression on her face.

Finally, the group took in Nene's new outfit, causing a few of the guys, even those watching, to blush lightly at seeing her in such an exotic attire, while Takuya absentmindedly thought. 'Is Zoe dressed like that now?'

But focusing quickly, Takuya slide evolved into Agunimon, where he, Justimon, and the two Fusion Fighter Digimon got into fighting stances as they looked up at the girls.

"By order of the Dark Queen, you are to forfeit yourselves or suffer..." Kazemon declared in a distant voice as she continued to gaze mindlessly at the heroes and heroines.

"Her will is absolute, any who oppose it will fall..." Sakuyamon then said in the vacant voices of Rika and Renamon.

"We are her Maidens... her swords... we will destroy any who stands in her way..." Nene finished in her own vacant voice as she stared down at the group, her distant expression unnerving Yuu as he looked at his sister with a great concern.

Raising his arms high, ShadowSeraphimon then declared in his own vacant tone. "Her will is law... The Digital World hers'... Surrender, or be swept aside in the ashes of the old world..."

Hearing their friends, siblings and loved ones mindlessly praising Kari, while threatening to eliminate them, sent a chill down the heroes' backs, where they each tried to reach out to them, where Matt then called. "TK, you have to fight it! You've stood against the darkness before and you can do it again, please listen to me!"

However, the concerning words fell on deaf ears as ShadowSeraphimon shot forward, tightening his right hand around CresGaururmon's throat, before striking.

"Shadow Starburst..." He declared mindlessly, where surges of black coloured lightning ran along his body and around his arm, electrocuting CresGarurumon, who cried out from the pain.

"Matt!" Tai called out, but had to quickly duck and defend himself when ShadowForceVeedramon's Shadow Sabre nearly missed his head, seeing that the corrupt Digimon of Miracles would be his opponent.

"Dragon Impulse X..." The Dark Knight Digimon then called out as a black aura surrounded his being, taking the form of a pitch black dragon, before ShadowforceVeedramon shot forward, preparing to slice BlitzGreymon to pieces.

"Elec Guard!" BlitzGreymon announced in retaliation as a sphere of electricity surrounded him, protecting him as ShadowforceVeedramon and his attack collided with the barrier, causing Tai and Agumon to groan as the energy hit them, before the Biomerged form of Davis and Veemon backed off, showing no pain after clashing against the electrical wall and waited for his believed enemy to call off his defences so they could combat once again.

Meanwhile, Agunimon, gave off a groan as he dodged Kazemon, backing away as the corrupt Warrior of Wind had gone for a close range set of attacks, not only sending several familiar kicks his way, but threw in a few punches.

'Zoe, what did Kari do to you?' Takuya thought from within Agunimon, bringing his arms up as Kazemon tried to strike at him with a roundhouse kick, groaning from how strong it felt as he then thought. 'I knew Kazemon could fight, but never like this.'

With Tai, Matt and Takuya all seemingly on the losing end of their battles, victory had escaped Justimon's grasp as he was forced to face Sakuyamon, causing a conflict within the Mega Level Digimon, where Cyberdramon wanted to fight, but Ryo was reluctant in hurting somebody who was just being controlled.

"Rika, I know you are in there. You are stronger than this. Whatever Kari did to you, fight back!" Justimon called, causing Sakuyamon to fight back, but not the way he intended.

"Those who stand against the Dark Queen will be punished..." Rika said though Sakuyamon, taking full control over the shaman Biomerged body as she set her Kongou Shakjou spear upon the ground, harnessed its power as she attacked.

"Amethyst Mandala..." She called, casting out her spiritual energy, only it had taken a purple mist-like form as it shot out and slammed into Justimon's body, knocking him down from the sheer force of the attack.

Groaning, Justimon slowly sat up, before Cyberdramon yelled Ryo's name, taking over himself as he rolled to the side, where the brunette was in a state of shock to see Sakuyamon stab down at where he had fallen, knowing if Cyberdramon hadn't interfered, then Sakuyamon would have stabbed right through his head.

'Dang it, this isn't good.' Ryo thought as Justimon got up, before finding himself on the defensive as Sakuyamon closed the distance between them, moving quickly as she swung her staff at him, as well as delivering a series of graceful, but powerful kicks.

And with the last of the heroes and heroines, while it was two against one, having Digifused with Sparrowmon, JetMervamon was more than a match against Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon.

And with Kari's dark power filling her, JetMervamon continued to show her upperhand in their fight.

"Heartbreak shot..." The Digifused drone announced with a vacantness in her voice, tapping into Sparrowmon's electrical power as she unleashed a series of volts at Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon, which forced the pair to dodge the attacks as best they could.

"Guys, watch out!" Yuu called out, worried as he watched Tuwarmon nearly lose his head from a swing of JetMervamon's sword, while Airu kept close to Yuu, actually showing her fear at having to fight her friends, hating the conflict that was occuring.

However, at the next moment, thanks to his training with his Digimon partner, Yuu quickly grabbed Airu and ducked with her, each safe as Nene's twin blades swung just where their heads were, before the enslaved idol spun around and kicked her brother in the chest, sending him skidding across the ground a bit, showing no emotion in her actions.

"Yuu!" Airu called in a great concern, horrified to see the older of the Amano attack her sibling, where the blonde rushed over to check on the status of the blonde, while Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon got before their partners.

"If you want them, you'll have to get through us." Cho Hakkaimon declared.

"I don't want to fight you, Nene, but in order to ensure Yuu is protected, I must do the right thing." Tuwarmon added as he took to a more battle ready stance.

"Digi Ninja Art: Spider Bind!" He then called, trying to catch Nene off guard and restrain her as he launched out an electrical web from his hands.

But to his shock and surprise, Nene moved in a graceful manner, cutting the webbing like it was nothing with her swords, before launching herself at Tuwarmon, reaching him at incredible speeds, where she jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, sending the ninja Digimon falling back in pain, where Cho Hakkaimon looked at the fallen form of Tuwarmon with a great amount of shock, recalling how tough it was for her to land a single hit on him.

"This is not going to be easy." Cho Hakkaimon thought aloud as she faced Nene, shaking off her fears and readied her spiked hammer.

"But for my friends, I will clobber you." She declared, her eyes burning with determination as she brought up her weapon and exclaimed. "Hard-Swung Homerun!"

Slamming her hammer down with a tremendous force, Cho Hakkaimon seemed to lose control of herself as her attack devastated the area around her, breaking up the ground around the strike and plunging the weapon into the breaking land.

However, Cho Hakkaimon refocused, her eyes filling with shock to see Nene had avoided the attack and the damage that came with it, landing on the end of her weapon, where she stared mindlessly at the puppet type Digimon, before quickly running up the length of the hammer, delivering a similar kick that she had given Tuwarmon, causing Cho Hakkaimon to cry out as she was knocked back.

Nene then backflipped off her opponent, landing on the ground as JetMervamon hovered right next to her, both staring vacantly at Yuu and Airu, who were both terrified at what was going on.

"What in the world did Kari do to them!?" Kazu questioned as he and the others watched from DATS, all shocked to see the strength and power their corrupted friends were displaying.

Having freed himself of ShadowSeraphimon's grip, CresGarurumon backed up, before Gabumon said to his partner through their link. "Matt, they're not listening. We have to fight them. I know you don't want to hurt TK, but it's the only way we're going to get through to him now."

Getting out a frustrated growl, Matt agreed with Gabumon, where CresGarurumon got into a fighting stance as he glared his opponent down.

It was then that he noticed ShadowSeraphimon extend his right hand out to his side, seeing a shadow-like mist form in it, before it took the form of a black sword, where the corrupted angel charged at his opponent, causing CresGarurumon to go on the defensive once more as he blocked the blade with his own.

Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon were learning the major disadvantage of BlitzGreymon, seeing that the form lacked any real melee abilities as he dodged ShadowforceVeedramon's strikes, moving back and using his hand and shoulder cannons to fire blasts of electricity at the corrupt knight, only for him to use his speed to dodge them and close the distance between them once more.

"Davis, you're really starting to piss me off here." Tai said through BlitzGreymon, where the Biomerged Digimon pushed ShadowforceVeedramon back, bringing his shoulder cannons to bear and calling out. "Thunder Vernier!"

"Tense-Great Shield..." ShadowforceVeedramon declared in reply, holding out his hands as a black energy shield formed in front of him, deflecting the electric attack, but pushing the corrupt knight back a little bit more.

Realising that he needed to fight back as well, Agunimon went on the offensive as sparks of fire burned on his hands, where he then called out. "Pyro Punch!"

Throwing the punches at Kazemon, releasing the flames from his fists, Kazemon dodged the attacks with little to no problem, before she returned the attacks with her own.

"Tempest Twist..." She declared distantly as she got on her hands, spun at Agunimon and kicked him in the chest with a whirlwind kick, knocking the Warrior of Flame down and damaging his body.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon called out, meanwhile, slamming his robotic hand into the ground and sending a shockwave of electricity at Sakuyamon.

However, the corrupted shaman Digimon merely jumped in the air, easily dodging the attack as she prepared one of her own.

"Thunder Kick..." Sakuyamon then declared in a distant voice, before she shot down like lighting, kicking Justimon in the chest and sending him flying back, skidding against the ground as he did so.

While all the fighting was going on, Sora remained on Birdramon's back, watching in horror as her friends fought one another.

"Sora, we have to help them." Birdramon called out, snapping Sora out of her shock, where she nodded and started to say. "Right, we need to..."

"What exactly do you think you can do?" Asked a familiar voice that caused Sora and Birdramon's eyes to widen, turning their heads to the right to see a shadow take form next to them, appearing almost human as it took on Kari's form, its eyes glowing red and what looked like a smirk forming on its face.

"Do you really think you can change the situation?" Kari asked, grinning as she stated. "Face the facts, you are weak, you can't do anything to stop me. Sure, you might have Birdramon to call upon, but without her you are just as weak and as powerless as the next person. All you really are doing is getting in the way. You are more of a burden than any form of assistance, so why don't you just do the smart thing and give up? Maybe if you beg, I'll make you a lieutenant of my Dark army."

-Kari's Fortress-

Lilithmon looked at the view pool with interest, before looking over at Kari, seeing the Dark Queen sitting back on her throne with her eyes closed, causing the Demon Digimon to realize that Kari was projecting herself onto the battlefield.

Meanwhile, his curiosity getting the better of him as one of the Gazimon slowly approached the throne, reaching out to touch Kari's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gatomon said with a smirk from the right armrest of the throne, getting the Gazimon's attention, before turning his head, gulping as he saw that the shadowy guards were circling around him, their swords ready to strike, causing the Gazimon to put up his hands as he slowly returned to the others and resumed watching.

-Back outside-

Shaken both by the appearance of the shadow replica of Kari, as well as the cruel words she had said, Sora regained her confidence and asked. "Kari, what happened to you? Where is the sweet girl who wanted peace, who wanted Digimon and humans to live together? Where is the girl I've always seen as a sister? Please, let me help you!"

"Yes, the girl you said you'd always be there for. The one you told all your secrets to. The one you told that you loved my brother and dreamed of marrying him, only to betray him when it suited you." Kari replied with a dark smirk, causing Sora's eyes to widen, for Kari was loud enough that BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon could hear Kari's words.

"What!?" BlitzGreymon questioned, stopping for just a second, which proved to be a bad move, as ShadowforceVeedramon's fist collided with his face, sending him flying back.

"Not that he was any better, Tai was, and still is, too much of a coward to tell you that he loves you anyways." Kari then added, smirking as she saw Sora shaking a bit.

From Sora's surprise and sensing the faint hostility BlitzGrymon and CresGarurumon were giving each other, Kari grinned as she asked with an obvious false innocence."Sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?"

"I mean, Matt knew you both loved each other, but didn't care. For someone chosen to be the Digidestined of Friendship, he sure knows how to stab someone in the back." The Dark Queen then said with a smirk, loving how she was stabbing in the right places.

"Kari... please, stop..." Sora begged with tears in her eyes, not wanting the situation to get worse, especially with the group in the middle of a battle, part of her ashamed at what has been said, and part of her happy to hear that Tai felt the same way she felt toward her.

Letting out a dark laugh, Kari rose her hands, where her enslaved puppets stopped attacking as dark portals opened behind them, ShadowforceVeedramon, ShadowSeraphimon, Kazemon, Sakuyamon, Nene and JetMervamon all stepping back into them as they closed, leaving the battle weary heroes and heroines alone with the projection of the Dark Queen.

"Alright Sora, I'll stop... this part..." Kari said with a smirk, before adding wickedly. "But I'll leave you with a new friend to play with."

Raising her hands, another black portal opened on the ground below CresGarurumon and BlitzGreymon, where four large tendrils popped out, causing the heroes to think that Kari was trying to grab another one of them.

But that assumption was proven wrong when, much to their shock and horror, a large black hand with razor sharp claws popped out of the vortex and slammed into the ground, followed by another, where a terrifying figure slowly pulled itself out.

It was large human-like being, around the size as CresGarurumon, standing on two legs, shaded in black, where the tendrils were coming out of its back.

But what frightened the group the most was the face, where it had no eyes, but they felt as though the dark being was looking at them.

Opening its mouth, showing sharp yellow teeth like a shark, the creature then let out a loud and terrifying roar.

"What is that!?" Most of the group at DATS called out in shock and fear.

Looking over the Data, Miki slowly replied in a fear full voice. "There... there is no Data... whatever it is, it's not a Digimon..."

-Kari's Fortress-

Lilithmon looked at the creature being projected in the pool, before turning and looking at one of the throne room guards, where its head slowly turned to her, causing her to see a pair of glowing, red eyes, and a demonic smile through the shadow of its hood.

Whatever it was, it was the same as the creature the Dark Queen just summoned, and it unnerved Lilithmon.

-Outside-

"Have fun." Kari said with a smirk as her shadow faded, while back on her throne, her eyes opened and a dark smirk formed on her face as she watched the battle begin.

Moving quicker than anyone could imagine, the shadow creature rushed up at CresGarurumon, putting its hands together and slammed them onto the beast knight's head, sending him crashing down into the ground as Matt and Gabumon both cried out in pain.

"Plasma Stake!" BlitzGreymon called out as he rose his hands, firing blasts of electricity at the beast, only for his attacks to bounce off of its body, where the creature turned and rushed at him, hitting him with the same amount of strength it did CresGarurumon, sending him crashing into the ground below.

With two the Biomerged Digimon down, the black creature just looked them down.

"Try this on for size!" It then heard Tuwarmon call, causing it to turn and saw the ninja Digimon charging at him, where it prepared to combat Yuu's Digimon, unaware that Tuwarmon had a trick up his sleeve.

"Digi Ninja Art: Hermit Restoration!" Tuwarmon suddenly announced, catching the shadow creature off guard as she drew out a paper scroll, where a cloud of smoke shot from the seal and Cho-Hakkaimon appeared, closing the gap between her and Kari's dark creation.

"Have a taste of my Rocket Rake!" She yelled, slamming her weapon into the left side of the dark creature's face, grinning as her attack made contact, where she anticipated that she would be the victor, or the very least, she'd smash a few of its teeth out.

But to her shock, the tip of the spike that hit the creature's face shattered on contact, like it hit something much stronger than what her hammer was made of.

And unable to react, both Cho-Hakkaimon and Tuwarmon found themselves quickly wrapped up in the creature's tendrils, where it smashed the two together, before throwing the Digimon at Birdramon at such speed that the crashed into her, causing the three Digimon and Sora to cry out as they went crashing into the ground.

"Sora!" Tai cried out through BlitzGreymon, where he shakingly stood up, along with CresGarurumon and Matt called out. "Hold on, we're coming!"

Around Sora, the three Digimon had reverted to their Rookie forms, where Damemon and Biyomon struggled to pull Opossumon to her feet, while Sora looked over and saw the shadow creature slowly walk towards her, opening its mouth and revealing its fangs again as it got closer and closer.

"Sora, get out of there!" Agunimon called out as he tried to reach the Digidestined of Love, only to get swatted away by one of the beast's tendrils.

"Hey ugly, fight me!" Justimon then declared as he charged the beast, only for its hand to move out and smack the cyborg Digimon in the face, sending him flying back.

With Justimon down, the creature turned back, facing Sora, where it continued to advance toward her.

"No good! No good! Very no good! It's coming right for us!" Damemon panicked, where Biyomon and Opossumon also felt despair filling their bodies.

However, to the shock of the Fusion Fighter Digimon, Biyomon pushed herself forward, bringing up her arms as she stood before Sora.

"I... I won't let you harm Sora..." Biyomon panted, knowing she was no match for the creature, but couldn't bare the thought of seeing Sora meet her demise, feelings Damemon and Opossumon shared as each pulled themselves ahead and joined Biyomon, where Damemon withdrew his set of tonfa, while Opossumon readied her balloons, just hovering a few centimetres off of the ground than her usual portioned height.

'Is this all I'm good for? A damsel in distress? Is Kari right after all?' Sora thought to herself as she watched the creature approach her and the Digimon.

"Sora..." Biyomon then said, getting her partner's attention as she added. "I know you are thinking that Kari is right, but that's not the Kari we know talking. That Kari is trapped deep inside that monster, and she knows you'll save her, no matter what. She has always looked up to you, so don't just sit there, make her proud."

Hearing Biyomon's words, Sora closed her eyes, remembering all the good times she had with Kari, remembering their adventures in the Digital World, how Kari looked up to Sora when they were younger, her smiling face after they had defeated another dark force in the Digital World, to watching Kari mature into a young woman and continued to seek Sora out for advice, assistance or even just to talk, those memories of Kari, the real Kari, warmed Sora's heart.

To Sora, Kari was indeed the little sister she never had, and she will do whatever it takes to get her back.

At her sudden determination, as well as the feeling she had for Kari, Sora's Digivice began to glow with a bright gold light, where Biyomon felt a surge of power rush through her as her body glowed, while the dark beast stopped and shielded what should have been its eyes.

"Biyomon, warp Digivolve to..." Biyomon began to announce, feeling her power returning and increasing, going beyond the strength she had felt before as he being was cast in shining flames, which expanded greatly, surprising Damemon, Opossumon and those watching.

The flames continued to expand as they floated above Sora, reshaping to a giant bird-like figure, where a set of shining blue eyes could be seen in the flames, before the majestic inferno dispersed, revealing a new Digimon form, being even larger than Birdramon, where it spread out four shining gold wings and let out a proud and mighty cry.

And through its call, the Digimon let out her name as she exclaimed as a mightier form of Garudamon's voice. "Phoenixmon!"

Seeing the large bird Digimon, the shadow creature let out a loud roar, ready to jump up and strike at it, before Phoenixmon took action.

"Starlight Explosion!" She declared as she flapped her four wings and sending down a shower of golden flickers of flame, causing the beast to raise its right arm defensively from the attack.

"Ice Moon Fang!" CresGarurumon then called out, throwing his ice covered blade like a spear at the back of the creature, piercing it's back as the blade stuck out through the front, causing the creature to cry out in pain as it tried to pull the blade out of it.

"Now guys!" Matt called out as the others took action.

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon exclaimed as he pointed his shoulder cannons at the beast and fired his electric attack at it.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon followed up, slamming his hand into the ground and sending a shockwave of electricity at the fiendish creature.

"Slide-Evolution...!" Agunimon called out as he was covered in a cocoon of fractal data, before re-emerging as his Beast Spirit form, where he declared. "BurningGreymon!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!" The Warrior of Fire then yelled, casting his whole body ablaze, before sending the attack out with a flap of his wings, sending a tornado of fire at the shadow beast.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon finally called out, opening her mouth and sending a stream of fire down at the beast.

The four attacks collided with their target, with CresGarurumon's blade acting as a conductor for the electric attacks, amplifying them as the beast was consumed in the combine fire and electric onslaught, where the creature let out a horrid wail as it was finally defeated.

But instead of dispersing into Data, the creature merely faded away, like a shadow cast in light, leaving only a crater where it stood, along with CresGarurumon's blade as it hit the ground with a thud.

Seeing their opponent defeated caused the heroes and heroines to sigh with relief, where BlitzGreymon, CresGarurumon, Justimon, and BurningGreymon returned to their normal forms, while Phoenixmon De-Digivolved into Biyomon, who flew over to her partner as Sora hugged her tightly, while Yuu and Airu hugged Damemon and Opossumon.

"Thank you, Biyomon, thank you for reminding me what was important." Sora said as she hugged her partner, a sight that made Tai and Matt smile, before Tai looked over at the blond with a glare, while Matt returned it as he grit his teeth in anger.

However, the mood, both joyous and tense, was broken when Airu let out a scream, causing everyone to look at her, seeing the terrified look on her face as she yelled. "We need to run, and fast!"

Confused, the group turned their heads in the direction Airu was looking, only to be terrified themselves to see ten more shadow beasts marching towards them in the distance.

"One was bad enough, but against all of them, we don't stand a chance right now. Let's move!" Takuya yelled, taking charge, where the team began to run back towards the Digi-Port they came through, managing to escape before the beasts could reach them.

-Kari's Fortress-

Sitting on her throne, Kari watched with a dark smirk and a wicked giggle as she watched the heroes running away, with Davis and Veemon standing beside her throne, while the rest of her puppets, both human and Digimon, stood at attention along the hallway.

Meanwhile, Lilithmon and the Gazimon watched the events outside with interest, before one of the Gazimon looked at Kari and asked with some confusion. "Um, Boss? How come you're not upset that they took down your... whatever that was?"

"Because you saw what it took for them to take it down, and there are plenty more of them." Kari replied with a sadistic smirk, sitting up on her throne as she then added. "Like I said before, I don't want to kill them, yet. I want to break them, to push them to their limits until they crack. And then they'll either bow to me, or I'll end them."

-Back at DATS-

The group had arrived safely back through the Digi-Port, where those waiting happily came to see if the group was alright, while Tai and Matt stood a few feet back from the group.

"That could have gone better." Tai confessed as he thought about the battle.

"Things were getting intense out there." Matt confessed as well, before facing Tai, where his tone changed a little hostile as he questioned. "But now that we have a moment, perhaps we can talk about what Kari said, about you and Sora?"

"What about it?" Tai asked back, getting on the defensive as he stated. "You knew I liked Sora."

"So did I, only I did something about it." Matt replied, his words angering Tai, which caused him to say back. "Yeah, you stole Sora from me before I could ask her out."

"And when was that going to be?" Matt asked, where the blond continued to get madder as he questioned. "You had tons of chances and wasted them, so now you're trying to steal my girl?"

"Who says she is yours'?" Tai asked back, glaring at Matt as the brunette commented. "Maybe Kari is right, maybe you are more of a backstabber than a friend."

At Tai's words, Matt got madder as he said back. "Watch who you call a backstabber."

"Remember, your sister brainwashed our friends and commanded them to try and kill us." The Digidestined of Friendship then pointed out, causing Tai to lose his anger as he and Matt glared furiously at one another, moving close and looking ready to hit the other.

"C'mon guys. Pointing fingers and blaming each other won't help us." Takuya then said as he got between the two, while the rest of the group now looking at the two with worry as their argument got louder, with Sora looking depressed at having been the cause of their current turmoil.

"This is exactly what Kari wants, this is why she said all that, to turn you both against one another, to break us apart." Mikey said as he moved closer, before adding. "This is why Kari is a dangerous opponent for us, she knows everything about us. We all confided in her, talked to her and she would always be supportive and helpful."

"But now she is using that information against us." Shoutmon added, hating to admit it, but using their own emotions and thoughts to turn against each other was ingenious.

"We need to start strategizing, making plans to move against her, and fast, her powers seem to be growing." Ryo then added, shivering slightly as he remembered the creature they had just encountered, while both Tai and Matt took one more look at each other and moved away, not even bothering to speak to one another.

"Ryo is right, we should contact our allies in the Digital World and see if..." Thomas started to say, before the alarms started blaring, while the monitors and screens on every computer and hardware in the briefing room began to glitch and flicker.

"We're being hacked!" Megumi cried out as she, Miki and their PawnChessmon tried to counter the virus infecting their computers, but found it was too great a problem for them to counter.

Hearing a chime on his own communicator to Hypnos, Yamaki took out his phone and answered as he asked. "Riley, what's happening?"

"Our computers have been... promized... we're having issues..." Came the static response of the brunette from the other end.

"I don't get it, I thought our firewalls were updated recently!?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

Hearing this caused Thomas to groan out as realization hit him, where he replied by asking. "Yeah, and who do you think helped with those updates?"

"Izzy..." Mimi then said in reply with shock filling her voice, before the others realized that Kari had just crippled them even further.

-Kari's Fortress-

"It's done, my Queen..." Izzy said in a vacant tone as he closed his laptop, where Kari smiled at him.

"Good, my pet, very good." Kari said, caressing his cheek lightly, before her smile turned dark as she then said. "Now, I have another task for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Within the Dark Fortress, Gatomon let out a sensual purr as she walked on all fours around Veemon, who remained perfectly still while the corrupt feline caressed her head against his body.

With her Queen and partner having retired for the evening, bringing her champion with her, Gatomon decided to have some 'fun' on her own with her pet.

As much as Gatomon loved Kari, the corrupt feline Digimon had a room of her own, a replica of Kari's, giving her privacy with Veemon, where she walked past him, teasing him a little as her tail ran along his body as she got on her bed, lay on her back and gave a seductive smile at her pet.

"Veemon, be a good boy and please me." Gatomon ordered with a grin, smiling as Veemon slowly nodded in reply.

"Yes, my Mistress..." Veemon said with a lack of emotion in his voice, which turned Gatomon on a little at him calling her by such a powerful position, but she was more turned on as Veemon got on the bed, climbed on top of Gatomon and followed her commands and his instincts as he kissed her deeply on the lips, making her moan in the corrupt Digimon's mouth.

Breaking from her lips, Gatomon continued to enjoy Veemon, where her moans increased as she felt him kiss down her body, arousing her and causing her breasts and her nipples to emerge from underneath her fur, which caused Veemon to act at seeing them, moving his head down and licking the right, while he rubbed at the left with his right hand.

"Oh, Veemon... that's it... that's it, my sexy, little pet..." Gatomon moaned, sliding her paws around the back of Veemon's head, pushing him down and forcing him to continue to mindlessly lick at her breast, feeling her pleasure and desire continuing to grow as Veemon continued in his actions.

As much as Gatomon loved the pleasure Veemon was giving her, feeling his tongue running along the nipple in his mouth, the corrupt Digimon of Light was getting fairly curious as to how their pleasure was affecting Veemon, causing her to slide her tail down and between Veemon's legs, grinning as she began to rub at his sheath and felt his manhood start to slide out, where she then began to run her tail along it, not only causing it to get harder, but it allowed the dark furred feline to feel at how big Veemon was.

"Oh, Veemon..." She purred, taking her tail away from Veemon's length, before grinning as she set a claw on Veemon's forehead, pushing him away from her breasts, looking at him with desiring eyes as she said seductively. "Now it's my turn..."

Taking command, Gatomon changed their positions as she guided Veemon to lie beside her, where the corrupt Digimon of Light then moved up and into a sitting position, smiling at the blank expression Veemon gave as he stared vacantly at the ceiling, but more so at seeing his large manhood.

"Oh, Veemon, if I had known you were packing this for me, I would've asked you out when we first met." Gatomon commented with a continued grin on her face, before she acted on her desire as she slipped off her gloves, took Veemon's length in her right paw, moved her head over as she opened her mouth and took the tip inside, swirling her tongue around it as she began to give her brainwashed pet a blowjob.

Sliding her paw and moving her mouth up and down Veemon's length, the corrupt feline could hear Veemon giving off faint groans as he remained on his back, having not been given any commands, where he just remained in place, still lying down as Gatomon continued to pleasure him.

Removing her mouth and licking her lips from the surprisingly enjoyable taste of his cock, Gatomon looked at Veemon with a smile.

"Now, my pet, it isn't as fun when you just lie there." She commented, keeping her paw around his member, which she began to slide her paw along as the dark furred feline commanded with a sly grin. "Call my name. Tell me how good I make you feel."

Testing if her pet would comply, Gatomon moved herself back down, resuming in her blowjob, where she mentally grinned around Veemon's length as she heard him groan a little, before following the command of his Mistress, where he then groaned mindlessly. "Gatomon, you are so good... you are making me so hot for you..."

Glad to hear Veemon obeying her, as well as him praising her at her skills, the corrupt feline Digimon continued to pleasure Veemon, taking several more inches of her mindless servant in her mouth, sliding her head up and down the brainwashed Digimon of Miracles' member, while sliding her tail down and using it to run along and massage Veemon's balls.

Keeping up in her pleasure, Gatomon felt herself getting turned on from Veemon continuing to mindlessly praise her, commenting on how perfect she was, where the corrupt Digimon of Light began to pleasure herself, sliding her left paw down her body and began to rub at her pussy.

Continuing for another thirty minutes, Gatomon could tell Veemon was close, feeling his member quivering in her mouth, where she took her lips off his length once again, smiled as she ran her right paw along Veemon's cheek.

"Go ahead. Cum for your Mistress. Let out the pleasure only I can give you." She purred with a fair amount of enticement in her voice, taking Veemon's cock back in her mouth and continued to pleasure him.

Unable to last long, Veemon felt his climax approaching, where, after several more minutes of Gatomon's mouth running up and down his length, he groaned. "Mistress... I'm cumming... I... Mistress..."

Bucking his hips as he continued to groan, Veemon had his release, cumming into Gatomon's waiting mouth, which she swallowed with ease, keeping Veemon's cock inside her mouth until she was sure her pet was finished with his climax.

Giving Veemon a moment to relax, Gatomon moved her head off of his length, where she licked her lips.

"Tasty." She just said, enjoying the pleasure she had given her brainwashed pet, before a sly smile appeared on her face, noticing Veemon was still hard, which immediately put the dark furred feline in the mood.

Acting on her instincts, Gatomon moved to a more submissive position, where she lay beside Veemon, resting herself on all fours, presenting herself to the enslaved Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

"Veemon, take me. Ravish my pussy and make me scream your name." Gatomon ordered, desire and power consuming her as she eagerly awaited Veemon to take her.

"Yes, Mistress Gatomon..." Veemon replied, where he sat up and moved into position, setting his hands on the thighs of his Mistress, his member sliding against her pussy, causing Gatomon to moan in excitement and anticipation, which increased as she felt Veemon push his hips forward, causing his member to enter her.

"Oh, Veemon...!" Gatomon cried as she felt Veemon's length fill her pussy, before the corrupt Digimon of Light moan louder when she felt Veemon begin to move his hips back and forth, causing his cock to slide in and out of Gatomon's folds.

"Veemon, that is amazing... Don't... don't you dare stop...!" Gatomon then let out, continuing to enjoy the pleasure at her corrupt pet ravishing her from behind, where she relaxed her upper body, resting her head on her arms as Veemon continued to mindlessly ravish his Mistress.

Remaining on her stomach, Gatomon continued to enjoy the pleasure Veemon was giving to her for another hour, almost forgetting her duties as Kari's second in command and just focusing on the pleasure her Veemon slave was giving her.

But as much as Gatomon was enjoying the pleasure Veemon was giving her, she knew that they would be summoned to the throne room soon, for their Queen had another "show" instore for their former friends.

-DATS-

It had taken nearly a day for Thomas, Miki, and Megumi to rid DATS' systems of the virus, keeping the heroes in the dark as to what was happening in the Digital World.

But when they managed to get their systems back up and running, the group could only stare in shock at the state of things.

The Dark Storm now covered half the Digital World, while the Dark Queen's armies were mercilessly attacking wherever they could.

On one screen, they saw ShadowSeraphimon and Sakuyamon leading an assault on a series of islands, neither showing any emotions as they destroyed the Digimon trying to protect their home.

On another screen, the heroes watched a large group of Knightmon defend against Corrupted, as well as Shadow Beasts similar to what Kari sent after them, before watching in horror as the knight Digimon were deleted left and right by two blurs, which stopped just for a second, allowing the group to see the corrupted Shurimon and someone next to him, where all of them, especially Ken, realized that it was Yolei, showing no care as she executed the Digimon that were only trying to protect others.

Finally, on their largest monitor, the group watched a massive army move through the forest regions, led by two Digimon, one they knew, and one massive Digimon that they had never seen before.

For the Tamers, especially Suzie, the sight of MegaGargomon was unsettling, especially seeing the changes to him, with his green armour now pitch black, the yellow on his shoulder missiles now red, alongside the glowing purple eyes as he showed no emotions, firing his missiles at a group of Digimon trying to flee the Dark Army's advance.

The second Digimon, meanwhile, was massive, as big as VenomMyotismon.

It looked like a massive insect clad in dark purple armour, which had a set of massive arms, with sharp claws running at the end.

A total of fourteen orange coloured wings spread from the Digimon's back, four protruding near the shoulders and three coming out from behind its abdomen, where a long tail trailed down, ending with a massive spike, while a set of spiked balls swung around the sides of the creature.

The head had a spiked horn, a line of razor sharp fangs within the beast's mouth and a set of malicious eyes, while beneath its jaw appeared to be a hole in its armour, where a secondary set of glaring purple eyes watched for anyone that did not serve the Dark Queen.

All around the Digimon, a large swarm of insects circled, seeming to move to defend their summoner whenever an attack was launched on the giant insect, forming a shield that blocked any and all attacks against it.

Finally, as the creature slowly floated in the air, a pulse emitted from its eyes, causing the monitor at DATS to flicker for a moment, before an alarm sounded and ended just as quickly.

"That Digimon is emitting the same virus that hacked out systems, but the new firewalls are keeping it out." Megumi informed as she checked her computer terminal, her PawnChessmon nodding with its partner.

"What is that thing?" Keenan asked, having never seen a Digimon like it before.

"Checking databanks... Listing through insect types, and... found it..." Miki started to say as she brought up the Digimon's image upon the screen.

"According to the data, that thing is known as TyrantKabuterimon." She then said, the name alone causing the eyes of the Digidestined to widen in both shock and fear.

"Dubbed the 'King of Bugs' which governs all insects, this Digimon is said to be one of the most powerful of the insect Digimon in creation. It attacks using a line of drone insects it can produce at will. And even fighting alone, it can be quite dangerous." Miki then added as she read the info to the group.

Megumi, meanwhile, was scanning the creature, before she then looked back at everyone and informed. "There is human Data in it as well. It's also a Biomerged form."

"That thing is Izzy and Tentomon!?" Joe asked in shock, along with the rest of the Digidestined, while Mimi felt herself trembling at seeing the boy she loved being puppeted like this.

"We need to back their and stop them!" Tagiru called out, ready to go in and fight back.

"We can't send everyone back, not yet." Thomas said, getting everyone's attention as he continued. "The virus' main goal was to damage the Digi-Ports. While they are still working, they're also glitching on us. Until we fix it, we can't send everyone in at once, otherwise we might not be able to bring you all back."

"So we're going to send a team to deal with the biggest issue first." Sampson said, taking command as he looked at the screen, seeing that the attacks by ShadowSeraphimon, Sakuyamon, Yolei and Shurimon were over, while the massive army being led by TyrantKabuterimon and MegaGargomon were still moving through the forest.

"Tai, you and Matt, along with Agumon and Gabumon will go in, try and stop Izzy if you can." Sampson said as he looked at the two.

Tai and Matt, meanwhile, just glared at one another, having not said a word to each other after their fight, which greatly concerned their partners, their friends and Sora most of all, who blamed herself for their current mistrust and hatred for each other.

"I'm going too!" Mimi said as she stood up, surprising everyone by her declaration, where Yoshi tried to say. "Mimi, I don't think that..."

"I'm going." Mimi said as she made her way to the Digi-Port, where Palmon quickly followed her partner, while the others knew that they could not stop her if they tried.

"I'm going too!" Suzie said as she tried to move, but found a hand on her shoulder, looking back to see Yuu looking down at her with a serious look on his face.

"Suzie, you won't be able to get through to Henry, and it'll be more painful than you think to fight him, please, just stay here until we can figure out how to help them." The blond said, feeling empathy for the girl, knowing how hard it was for a sibling to see the other being turned against them.

Smiling at Suzie, trying to keep her assured, he saw the frustration and anger on her face as she shook her head.

"But Henry... Terriermon..." Suzie tried to say as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, the purple haired girl just wanting this nightmare to be over with, before she felt another hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Ryo and Kazu smiling sadly at her.

"Don't worry, if we can get through to them, or at least knock them out and drag them back, we will." Ryo said, as Sampson had asked him and Kenta to go as well, especially with Kazu having been finally able to Biomerge with Guardromon only weeks before this crisis began.

"Sora, you go with them as well." Sampson then added, where the orange haired girl nodded her head, while Sampson hoped that she could help keep the peace between Tai and Matt at this time, hoping that their fighting would not get the better of them at a time like this.

The six humans and their Digimon partners then headed towards the Digi-Port, while the rest watched on, wishing that they could do more than just watch from the sidelines.

-Digital World-

"Mega Barrage..." MegaGargomon said in a distant voice as he held out his arms, launching off a series of rockets all over the place, causing great amounts of destruction and for Digimon left and right to run in fear.

"Insect Cannon..." TyrantKabuterimon then said, his voice a mix of Izzy and Tentomon's, just a vacant as the rest of the Dark Queen's puppets, as purple energy gathered in his mouth, which he then released, tearing through the area and destroying everything that got in its way.

"Thunder Vernier!" Came the shout of BlitzGreymon as a blast of electricity shot out of the forests and right at the insect Digimon, hoping to catch him off guard.

However, another swarm of insects emerged and formed a wall between the blast and their master, being incinerated in the process, while TyrantKabuterimon just remained impassive.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon then announced as she flew above the Biomerged form of Izzy and Tentomon, releasing a stream of fire down upon him, only for more insect swarms to emerge and defend their Master, where the great bird Digimon quickly moved out of the way as the insects them moved towards her.

"Be careful guys." Phoenixmon warned, where she then informed. "It seems TyrantKabuterimon can use his insects to attack and defend simultaneously."

"Thunderclap!" Justimon then called out, slamming his hand into the ground, focusing his shockwave attack toward MegaGargomon, but the large Digimon merely stepped out of the way, staring at Justimon with no words, leaving Justimon on the defensive, wondering how his corrupt friend would react.

Meanwhile, CresGarurumon was moving quickly, trying to strike at TyrantKabuterimon, but was unable to get close enough as the swarm merely blocked his path each and every time.

Both enslaved Digimon merely ignored their opponents, before two more attacks were cried out.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Atomic Ray!"

The two attacks caused Both TyrantKabuterimon and MegaGargomon to stop as the insect swarms defended them, while the rest of their army merely backed off, pulling back and allowing their Queen's servants to fight.

The two enslaved Digimon then looked blankly at the new arrivals, seeing two figures that looked like Rosemon and Andromon, only different.

The first figure did indeed look like Rosemon, only her outfit changes to a shade of deep green.

Her rose crown had faded and revealed her beautiful green eyes, while her cape changed and had taken on an aura-like form, looking like a blooming red rose growing behind her back.

The second figure, meanwhile, looked like an upgraded version of Andromon, having the same humanoid based build as the Ultimate Level Digimon, only the Digimon standing beside Rosemon was clad in jet black Chrome Digizoid armour.

The Digimon's face was concealed by a helmet, looking like a metal skull with yellow eyes, while the eyes of the Digimon itself were shielded behind a silver visor.

Turbines of blue and red mounted the Digimon's shoulders, both generating with their own unique energies, while the only section that was not concealed by metal was the Digimon's mouth, holding a battle ready expression.

These two Digimon were known as Rosemon: Beyond, the Biomerged form of Mimi and Palmon, while the other was HiAndromon, Kazu and Guardromon's Biomerged form.

"Alright, that's enough from you guys! Just stand down, or we'll make you regret it." HiAndromon declared his voice a mix of Kazu and Guardromon's, where HiAndromon gazed at their opponents, analyzing the duo to see what spots could be targeted as weaknesses and what areas could contain weaponry or other nasty tricks.

"Izzy, Tentomon, please fight this! You're stronger than this, you're smarter than all of us. Please fight back!" Rosemon: Beyond then called out to the insect Digimon, though felt her heart ache as neither replied.

"Those that stand against the Dark Queen shall fall..." TyrantKabuterimon said distantly as energy gathered around its body.

"Guys, move it!" Sora called out from the back of Phoenixmon, realising that their corrupted friend was building up for a powerful attack.

"Shine of Bee..." The combined voice of Izzy and Tentomon then declared, raising its arms as a blast of energy exploded around him, causing the heroes and heroines to run for cover as they tried to dodge the attack.

When the smoke cleared, there was a large, gaping crater where most of the forest once stood.

CresGarurumon and BlitzGreymon both lay on their backs in pain on one side of the crater, narrowly avoiding destruction, while the rest of the heroes and heroines were all all scattered and wounded.

Still Biomerged, though hurt, Rosemon Beyond tried to sit up, before crying out as she felt a large, claw-like hand grasp around her torso and lift her up, opening her eyes to meet the gaze of TyrantKabuterimon's second set of eyes, glaring at her a continued lack of expression

"Izzy... please... please fight her... please don't do this..." Mimi pleaded through her Biomerged form.

"What's wrong, Mimi, aren't you going to tease him, rille him up?" Kari asked as her shadow formed right next to TyrantKabuterimon's head.

"Do you realize how crazy you drive him? How much he loves you, but can't tell if you are for real or just toying with him? It really does a number to him." Kari then added with a sadistic grin as she looked at Rosemon:Beyond, who was shaking her head, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Stop... please, just stop...!" Mimi cried out, looking up at Kari and yelling. "Why... why are you doing this to us!? We're your friends...!"

"Correction, you used to be my friends." Kari's shadow form said back, before telling Mimi. "After accepting my true destiny, I realized that I don't need you anymore, that you all just felt sorry for me because I was the youngest and the weakest of the Digidestined, but with the power I now have at my command, I can do anything I desire. I don't need friends and I don't need you, not when I have all this."

"As for Izzy..." Kari then added with a dark smirk, where Rosemon: Beyond looked to see energy start to build in his mouth, causing the corrupted Digidestined of Light to then say with a maliciousness in her voice. "I'll have him remove the cause of so much of his inner pain."

"Izzy, don't!" Sora cried out as she and Phoenixmon tried to stand, but both were in pain and found it hard to move.

"Izzy, stop!" Tai called out through BlitzGreymon as he and CresGarurumon got to their feet, neither noticing that their bodies began to glow slightly.

The next thing Tai and Matt knew, they were both floating together in what looked like the Biomerged state, where the two looked at one another.

Both then felt something, realizing that they were feeling one another's emotions, and that both felt the same, anger, jealousy, regret, and sorrow, both towards one another.

It was in that moment that both let out a sigh and said in unison. "I'm sorry."

With their apologies, both knew the other was sincere, feeling the care and honesty in the other's voice and inside their beings, as if the darkness Kari had implanted within them no longer grasped at their hearts, where it was replaced with a feeling of light, where outside, their Biomerged forms began to glow brightly, causing even Kari to look over as the light moved into the air.

"Grey Cannon!" A voice that sounded like Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon combined as one called out, where a blast plasma fired out of the light and right at TyrantKabutarimon's hand that was holding Rosemon: Beyond.

But, as another swarm of insects moved to protect their Master, the beam merely cut through them, striking the insect Digimon's hand, causing causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped Rosemon: Beyond, where Kari's shadow looked at the light with rage, seeing it dissipate and a familiar, though slightly different figure, floated in its place.

Looking at the Digimon, its appearance was similar to Omnimon, having the same figure, but all looking upon the white armoured knight noticed several changes in this new form of Omnimon.

The shoulderplates of the new Omnimon had grown, changing shape, where the right had the same spike formation, only the spikes were gold in colour and had grown longer, while the left plate had spread out, turning to more of a shoulder mounted shield, cast in crimson.

The markings on the chest had changed from the usual blue to a dark red, now trailing down the body and to a red core that rested in the Digimon's chest

While a cape adorned his back, it was pure black, but most noticeable about the new Omnimon were the arms, consisting of the familiar forms of Greymon and Garurumon, only they had changed to the shaped forms of BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, with BlitzGreymon now sporting a cannon in the maw and CresGarurumon being the blade for the new Omnimon to wield.

"Wow..." Tagiru, Mikey, Shoutmon and the others watching from DATS said in unison as they looked at the new Omnimon, where Kenta took out his D-Power to see if any info on the Omnimon alteration.

"All I'm getting is it's name, Omnimon Alter-S." Kenta said as he looked at the monitor, confusing MarineAngemon, who looked over his Tamer's shoulder with a curiosity.

Back in the Digital World, Kari, felt nothing but rage and contempt as she looked at the merged form of her brother, his best friend, and their Digimon, angry to see that they had mended their argument with one another.

But even more so, which she would never let on, Kari was angry because just before they merged, she felt something, a sensation she had felt before, only this time it caused her some pain.

Her Crest of Light had activated for a brief moment, and it was working against her.

But shaking off the light, Kari refocused.

"Destroy him!" She screamed in rage, causing both MegaGargomon and TyrantKabuterimon to attack the new Digimon.

"Gargo Missiles..." The enslaved form of Henry and Terriermon called out, firing the rockets on his shoulders at their enemy.

"Insect Knightmare..." TyrantKabuterimon followed up, releasing another swarm of insects from his being, gathering together as they launched themselves alongside MegaGargomon's missiles, ready to rip into the form of Omnimon and eat away at his Data from the inside out.

"Garuru Sword!" The combined voices of Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon said as the knight Digimon rose his right hand, where a large, gold blade emerged from the Garurumon mouth, where Omnimon Alter S swung the blade in the direction of the oncoming attacks, sending a shockwave that sliced the missiles in half, while cutting through all the bugs in the process.

Looking over at TyrantKabuterimon, Omnimon Alter-S then said. "Now we know if you were in your normal state of mind, you'd be bombarding us with questions, Izzy, like 'What's it like for two of you merge together?', 'How did you manage to achieve such a form?', 'What do you believe is maintaining this Biomerge?', and so on, so we'll just try to remember for when this is all over."

Omnimon Alter-S then shot out towards the manipulated insect Digimon, who was gathering energy, as per to use its Insect Cannon once again, only for the new Omnimon to fire off his Gray Cannon right into TyrantKabuterimon's mouth, causing the Mega Level insect to let out a cry from the blast as it fell backwards.

"Power Pummel..." MegaGargomon declared as energy gathered into his fist, rushing forward to slam his attaci into Omnimon Alter-S' back.

However, much to the surprise to everyone watching, even Kari, the new Omnimon began to glow with a bright aura, before seemingly teleporting away, reappearing right behind MegaGargomon as he reappeared.

And it was in that moment that Kari noticed something on the knight Digimon's chest, a sight that made her growl with anger.

Her Crest, the Crest of Light, shining brightly.

"Sorry Henry, you too, Terriermon, but this is for your own good." Omnimon declared as he swung his sword, striking the mega Digimon's back and sending him flying to the ground.

With hate in her eyes, seeing her servants defeated, Kari raised her hand, causing two black portal to open and swallow TyrantKabuterimon and MegaGargomon, before watching impassively as Omnimon flew towards her.

"Whatever has happened, Kari, whatever is pulling your string, we will stand against it. We'll save you and the others, you can count on that. You might think we are your enemies, but to us, you are irreplaceable." Omnimon Alter-S said as he pointed his blade at the Shadow, both as a warning against the Dark Queen's aggression, and a promise to save her from herself.

"We shall see." Kari replied with venom in her voice as her shadow faded, causing everyone to relax, while Omnimon landed on his feet, before every Biomerge Digimon returned to normal, while Phoenixmon returned to Biyomon, where Tai and Matt looked at each other, smiling as they each extended their hands and shook.

"I'm sorry." Tai apologized, being the first to repair their friendship. "What I said, I didn't mean any of it."

"Same here." Matt replied, his tone matching Tai's, where he then commented. "It seems Kari really is trying to get into our heads."

"She has her tricks, but we have our own." Tai said in reply, continuing as he added with sincerity. "And we will get her back. I promise that somehow, we will stop her and break whatever evil she is using to manipulate TK."

"Thanks, Tai." Matt replied, knowing it would be tough on Tai to fight his own sibling, but would ensure Kari's evil would end.

"As for Sora... I think it's for the best that we let her decide." Matt then added, which Tai nodded in agreement, both caring deeply about the Digidestined of Love, but both wanted her to be happy, to be with the one she loved.

"Mimi!?" The two then heard Sora cry out, causing them to look over where she, Biyomon, Palmon, and the others were, both running over to check on the Digidestined of Sincerity.

When they arrived, they could only think of one word to describe the strawberry pink haired girl sitting on her knees, broken.

Tears were running down her cheeks, while her eyes seemed vacant, where she made no response as the others tried to talk to her.

"Mimi, please." Palmon pleaded, concerned greatly for her partner and friend, but Mimi didn't respond, lost in her own world.

"Let's get her back." Ryo suggested as Sora and Tai helped Mimi up, following the others back to the Digi-Port and home.

-DATS-

Having arrived back at DATS, the group watched as Mimi almost robotically went back to her room, closing and locking the door behind her, not even opening it for Palmon.

"Poor girl, Kari's word must have really hit a nerve." Yoshi said, solemness toward the Digidestined of Sincerity, where they all watched Mimi leave, causing Miki to add. "Not to mention her using Mimi's crush to nearly kill her. That is bound to traumatize you."

"Let's just give her time for now." Sora suggested as she looked at the closed door, her heart aching for Mimi, but she could not think of what to say at the moment.

-Dark Fortress-

Sitting on her throne, Kari gripped her right hand as a dark aura formed around it, watching with an almost sadistic glee as Izzy, Henry and their Digimon convulsed with pain on the ground before her.

"You useless idiots! I gave you a simple task and you can't even follow it!" Kari growled out, while near her, the Gazimon were cowering in fear behind Lilithmon, who kept her face passive as all four thought in unison. 'Best not to get on her bad side.'

Managing to must her voice, Lilithmon knelt by Kari's side as she offered. "My Queen, shall I handle these failures for you?"

Kari, however, turned her eyes to the demon Digimon, who flinched as she saw them glowing bright red, before Kari released her grip, causing her mindless puppets to stop convulsing as each took panted breaths.

"No, they've been punished enough... for now." Kari said with a growl as she sat back in her throne, thinking about what had happened, her obvious anger and hate continuing to scare her thinking servants, save for Gatomon, who remained upon the throne's armrest, where she too was puzzled by the events.

While both TyrantKabuterimon and MegaGargomon were powerful Digimon, they were not equipped to fight a Digimon as quick and nimble as Omnimon, no matter what version it was.

Likewise, the fact that Tai and Matt easily forgive each other continued to remain an expected problem.

Finally, what unnerved her the most, was the fact that her Crest had somehow activated, something that was verified by Gatomon when she regained consciousness, having seen a faint glow of pink around her Queen's chest, just before the new Omnimon was formed.

Thinking on it, there was only one thing in the Digital World that could interact with her and cause her Crest to activate like that, causing Kari's eyes to darken.

"So Homeostasis is trying to get in the way?" Kari asked aloud, giving off a sinister grin as she then declared. "No matter, I'll deal with that problem soon enough. The Digital World is mine, and nothing can stand against my new order!"

-Back at DATS-

As the group took a break and watched the monitors, several loud beeps were heard, where Ken and Cody pulled out their D-Terminals, while DATS saw a message on their computers.

'All is not as it seems, Light is shrouded in Darkness. It must be saved.' The message read, before the Digidestined saw who the message was from, causing Tai to question. "Homeostasis? Why is it contacting us now?"

"Don't know, but if it is, then there is something else going on here." Thomas replied, where the group could not help but wonder what was coming next, what other agents of darkness Kari had at her disposal and what other forms of those she now held dominion over would now wield.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the hospital room at DATS HQ, Jeri sat silently next to one of the two beds, where the unconscious form of Takato lay upon one bed, bandages wrapped around his chest, while on the other bed, Guilmon, who was on his stomach, bandages around his chest and right arm, was lying unconscious as well.

"Takato..." Jeri whispered with tears in her eyes as she caressed her boyfriend's hair, saying with a sad smile. "Things... things are getting worse. Kari's turned the others against us. Henry, Rika, they're... they're doing so many horrible things..."

"We need you... I need you. Please wake up Takato." Jeri whispered as she rested her head on the unconscious Tamer's chest, sobbing silently as she closed her eyes, wishing that the brunette would wake up already.

A few minute later, however, Jeri's eyes snapped open as she heard a light groan, quickly sitting up in the hope that Takato was waking, only to see that he was still asleep, before she remembered the other occupant of the room, turning to see Guilmon slowly and painfully open his eyes.

"Hey, Guilmon, how are you feeling?" Jeri asked as she turned her chair and placed a comforting hand on the Digimon's back.

"My head hurts." Guilmon whined, still feeling the pain coursing through his body, before adding. "And my tummy feels empty. Can I get some bread please?"

"We'll ask the nurse when she comes by again." Jeri said with a smile, feeling hope that, now that Guilmon was awake, that Takato would not be that far behind.

-Briefing room-

Despite their win with Omnimon Alter-S, the team could still see that the situation in the Digital World was getting worse.

Mimi was still held up in her room, unresponsive to anyone who tried to reach her, the only sign that she was still alive was when she would open the door to get the tray of food Palmon left for her.

"It looks like a large portion of the Dark Army is heading straight for Omni City." Miki informed as she looked over the computer, seeing the dark forces of Kari advancing through the area, attacking and corrupting the Digimon and the area all around.

This news was troubling for the heroes and heroines.

Omni City was the largest city in the new Digital World, five times the size of Odaiba, built by the Digimon from the various Digital Worlds after the merger as a sign of peace and prosperity for the new world, and was home to millions of Digimon, each of whom could end up as another soldier in Kari's army.

Miki then brought up on the monitors an image of the vast army making their way to the city, where Sampson began to say. "Alright, we need to find a way to slow down or stop that army in its tracks, let's send..."

However, before Sampson could finish in his orders, Megumi called out. "Chief Sampson, someone just used the Digi-Port!"

The group all looked around, before noticing that Takuya, JP and Koichi were missing, concerning the various Digimon teams and causing Tai to start to question. "What... why did they...!?"

"I think I know why." Thomas replied as he zoomed in on the front of the army, causing the groups' eyes to widen.

"We need to help them." Matt said, ready to get back into the fight.

"We can't, the Digi-Ports aren't fully repaired yet. If you go in there now, none of you will be able to get back until tomorrow." Miki explained in reply, earning a growl of frustration from the blond, where Matt and the group could only watch and pray for the Legendary Warriors.

-Digital World-

On one side of the scene, off in the distance, the lights of Omni City could be seen, while on the other side, a vast sea of glowing purple eyes made their way towards it, with Shadow Beasts, the hooded guards, and Dark Ocean creatures among them.

At the head of the army, Kazemon, Lobomon and Kumamon walked towards their destination, each having the same vacant expressions on their faces.

And like his Beast Spirit form, Kumamon was also showing signs of his corruption, with his green attire now a light shade of black and the rocket launcher he wielded now shaded in dark red.

"Pyro Darts!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The three attacks combined of flame, electricity and darkness hit the ground before the enslaved Legendary Warriors, causing them to halt, where Kazemon rose her hand, causing the army to stop behind them, as the enslaved Warriors turned their heads and mindlessly watched as Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon landed in front of them.

"Alright, Kari. We know our friends can't hear us, but we know you can." Agunimon called, casting his fists in flame as he declared. "This ends now!"

From the determination of the Warrior of Flame, the sound of a sinister laugh filled the air as Kari's Shadow appeared hovering above the Dark Army, where the Dark Queen said with a wicked smile. "This should be fun to watch. Kill them my puppet Warriors!"

At hearing the voice of their Queen, Kazemon, Kumamon and Lobomon were sent in, showing their loyalties to Kari as they attacked their former friends.

"Hurricane Wave..." Kazemon started off, gathering dark energy in her finger tips that she then released as a powerful wind towards Agunimon.

"Blizzard Blaster..." Kumamon followed up, drawing forward his weapon and fired, shooting off a series of snowballs, which quickly turned into icicles as they flew towards Beetlemon.

"Howling Laser..." Lobomon said, lacking his usual determined voice as he aimed his shoulder mounted weapon at the uncorrupted Warriors and fired off a blast of pure darkness at Loweemon.

The three uncorrupted Warriors dodged the attacks, before moving in close to fight their mind controlled friends.

"Sorry about this, Zoe. Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called with a mighty voice as his right fist became covered in flames, where he tried to hit the Warrior of Wind, only for Zoe to dodge his attack and twist her body in a circle, delivering a kick to his stomach and sending the Warrior of Fire back a few feet.

While Takuya suffered once again at Kazemon's attack, Beetlemon was in a similar situation.

"Proton Slam!" He called, charging his horn up with thunder as he rushed at Kumamon, ready to slam his electrified horn into the manipulated Warrior of Ice, but found Kumamon just remained in place, not even flinching at the stampeding form that was Beetlemon.

"Crystal Freeze..." Kumamon simply said, releasing an icy breath, where the ground around Beetlemon's feet froze, causing him to lose control and slip, falling to his stomach and groaned at the humiliating position he was in.

"Seriously, Tommy? That's not cool!" Beetlemon whined.

"Frozen Tundra..." Kumamon then called out as he jumped into the air, his body changing into a icicle, before coming crashing down, causing Beetlemon to quickly roll over as the tip of the icicle slammed into the ground.

While Takuya and JP were having no luck in their fights, Koichi was actually holding his own against Lobomon.

"Lobo Kendo..." Lobomon called mindlessly, drawing out his blade, the Beo Saber, only it no longer produced a line of light, but was consisting of a crimson red energy, to which the manipulated Warrior of Light then attacked, swinging his blade at Loweemon, who defended with his spear.

"Koji, brother, you once saved me from a corrupting darkness, now it's my turn!" Loweemon declared as he pushed his enslaved brother back, before he then called out. "Shadow Meteor!"

Attacking fast, Loweemon gathered his dark energy within the lion shaped chestplate, before casting it forth, releasing the darkness at Lobomon, which struck the brainwashed Warrior of Light, forcing him to defend as he brought up his blades, deflecting what darkness he could as he was slowly pushed back.

Kari, meanwhile, watched the fighting through her Shadow Form with some amusement, seeing that, although he was losing, Takuya was having a better time fighting against Zoe, knowing what to expect from Takuya from Zoe's last encounter, while laughing at the sight of JP dodging Tommy's attacks.

And finally, the Dark Queen found the fight between the brothers very amusing, seeing the irony in the whole thing.

"I think it's time to change this up a little." Kari then said, before snapping her fingers.

At the sound, Kazemon, Lobomon and Kumamon jumped back, before each were surrounded in cocoons of dark Data.

"Slide-Evolution..." the three enslaved Warriors declared, before the cocoons broke, revealing them now in their Beast Spirit forms.

"Zephyrmon..."

"KendoGarurumon..."

"Korikakumon..."

Like their Human spirit forms, Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon were showing their corruption in their forms, with Zephyrmon's armour now black and her eyes glowing purple, while KendoGarurumon was now a mix of crimson red and black, shocking Agunimon, Beetlemon and Loweemon to see the three change to such wicked looking forms.

And back at DATS, the group watched with worry and frustration at seeing the three undergo their corrupt Slide Evolutions, wishing that they could do more to help.

Sampson, however, was deep in thought, before he looked at Miki and asked. "Can we still send messages to the Digital World?"

"Yes, but I don't see..." Miki started to say, before the DATS Commander cut in and ordered. "I need you to contact a few people, we have little time..."

Back on the battlefield, Agunimon regained his focus as he called to Beetlemon and Loweemon. "Guys, we need to use our Beast Spirits!"

The two snapped out of their shock and looked at the Warrior of Fire, nodding their heads in agreement, before the three of them were also surrounded in cocoons of Data.

"Slide-Evolution!" The three Warriors declared, the cocoons bursting and revealing their Beast Spirit forms.

"BurningGreymon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLoweemon!"

Finished in the own changes to their Beast Spirits, BurningGreymon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLoweemon remained in combat with their respective opponents, where the Warrior of Flame turned the Rudri Tarpana gauntlets toward Zephyrmon and attacked.

"Pyro Barrage!" He yelled, firing off blast after blast from both gauntlets at Zephyrmon, but found his attacks were in vain, watching as the enslaved Warrior of Wind easily dodged the blasts, as though dancing through the air, before she quickly closed the distance between them.

"Plasma Paws..." Zephyrmon then declared as her claws and feet were covered in red energy, dashing forward as she slashed at BurningGreymon's side, causing him to growl in pain, backing away to give himself distance and recover, before quickly turning at facing his enslaved girlfriend.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" He yelled out, his body being covered in fire as he unleashed the inferno at Zephyrmon.

"Hurricane Gale..." Zephyrmon merely declared in response, throwing her arms out and sending a massive wave of wind at Takuya's flame attack, causing both to disperse mid-air as they collided.

Groaning at seeing Zephyrmon's power, within BurningGreymon's being, Takuya thought aloud. "This is going to be tougher than I expected, but for you, Zoe, I won't give up."

Resuming his fight with the enslaved Warrior of Ice, MetalKabuterimon braced himself.

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon called, bringing up his hands and firing off a set of twin bolts of electricity that formed a chain as they spun around each other and toward Tommy's Beast Spirit form.

But MetalKabuterimon was left in surprise when the enslaved Warrior of Ice swatted the attack away with his axes like it was nothing, giving off a beastial roar as he charged at JP.

"Frozen Arrowheads..." Korikakumon declared, where his braided hairs shot out and began to wrap around MetalKabuterimon, causing the Warrior of Thunder to groan and cry out as he felt the braids tighten around his body, crushing him.

But looking ahead, the Warrior of Thunder could see the corrupt form of Korikakumon getting closer, his axes drawn and obviously preparing to slice him to bits.

Struggling, MetalKabuterimon managed to get his head down, where his horn began to fill with energy.

"Sorry to do this to you, pal, but you left me no other option." MetalKabuterimon apologized, part of him hating what he was about to do to his friend, but knew it was needed to ensure both would survive in the long run.

"Electron Cannon!" He then bellowed, releasing the stored energy as a great and powerful blast.

Seeing the oncoming attack, Korikakumon was force to release his hold on the Warrior of Thunder and leapt aside as he dodged the attack, allowing MetalKabuterimon to move back, giving some distance between the two.

"That was too close. If I don't think of something, I'm as good as gone." JP said from within his Beast Spirit body, concerned how he could defeat Korikakumon if the Warrior of Ice continued to show such relentlessness in their fight.

Lastly, the Warriors of Light and Darkness continued to fight, clashing against each other like wild beasts as they tried to get in a bite, swipe or claw attack on their enemy.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon then announced, gathering dark energy into his mouth, before firing it at his corrupted brother.

"Lupine Laser..." KendoGarurumon merely declared, gathering crimson red energy in his mouth and firing it off at the oncoming darkness, causing a massive explosion in the air before them as the sets of dark attacks collided.

Not letting up, determined to save Koji, JagerLoweemon continued to attack.

"Dark Master!" The Warrior of Darkness then called as a black aura surrounded him, before he shot forward at the corrupted Warrior of Light.

"Howling Star..." KendoGarurumon declared in response, his body covered in a crimson light, before he shot forward to meet his enemy, both clashing against one another, causing a massive shockwave, before both bounced back from the combined attacks, where they began to circle one another like a set of beasts ready for another standoff.

Koichi waited to see what move his brother would make next, only to look shocked when he saw another cocoon of dark energy surround KendoGarurumon.

"Fusion Evolution..." Koji declared as the cocoon exploded, revealing his Fusion form. "BeoWolfmon..."

At seeing BeoWolfmon, not only afraid of the power of the Fusion Evolved Digimon, but also his appearance, JagerLoweemon backed up slowly, having a hard enough time with KendoGarurumon, but knew fighting against BeoWolfmon would put his life in great risk.

And like all his other forms, BeoWolfmon was showing his corrupted form as well, with his armour red and black, while the blade on his hand looked silver instead of gold.

Hearing the transformation, BurningGreymon looked over and saw BeoWolfmon slowly walk towards Koichi.

'Not good, need to act fast!' Takuya though as he quickly dodged one of Zephyrmon's Plasma Paw attacks, seeing that she remained mindlessly focused on attacking him than the changes that were occuring around their battle.

"Koichi, take Zoe, I've got him!" BurningGreymon yelled as he backed away and flew straight at BeoWolfmon, where his body was consumed in Data.

"Fusion Evolution!" Takuya called out, before he revealed his Fusion form as he declared. "Aldamon!"

Landing before BeoWolfmon, Aldamon glared at the manipulated Warrior of Light, angered that Kari was using Koji's great power for her own selfish benefits, in this case, to destroy their friends.

But knowing he had to treat Koji as any other dark Digimon, Takuya attacked, rushing at the manipulated Warrior of Light and swung at him with a right hook, which BeoWolfmon blocked with his blade, pushing Aldamon back as he went on the offensive.

"Frozen Hunter..." The enslaved Warrior of Light declared, raising his blade, where dark red energy took form around BeoWolfmon as a massive wolf, that he then cast off, throwing his attack directly at Aldamon.

However, knowing Koji's attacks it allowed Aldamon to act, where he leapt up and avoided the strike of energy.

But as he began to land, Aldamon saw BeoWolfmon lunge at him with his sword drawn, swinging it and slamming the blade into Aldamon's shoulder, sending him crashing down to the ground and causing a great impact.

"Cleansing Light..." BeoWolfmon then declared, raising his left hand, where he fired off a blast of glowing darkness into the crater.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon declared through the smoke, unleashing a barrage of fireballs up at his opponent, blocking the attack and causing BeoWolfmon to move back, where Zephyrmon landed next to him, while Korikakumon landed next to her.

Looking up at his corrupted and brainwashed friends from the crater, Aldamon then saw MetalKabuterimon and JagerLoweemon move on either side of him as the six Warriors faced each other.

"This would be cool to watch if it wasn't so depressing." Kenta said aloud as everyone at DATS watched the fighting between close friends.

Back at the fight, Aldamon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLoweemon then heard a sinister laugh as they looked above their enslaved friends, seeing the Shadow of the Dark Queen floating above them.

"Now that was entertaining. It's so much fun seeing how weak you really are." Kari said with a devious smile, her words causing JP and Koichi to flinch within their beast forms.

"I don't have to worry about Susanoomon ever showing up, and without Zoe and Tommy, you can't even become EmperorGreymon, so Aldamon is all you can hope to use against me, especially since these two are practically useless." Kari said as she looked at JP and Koichi with a mocking grin.

However, instead of feeling down or beaten, Takuya smirked, confusing Kari a little, where Aldamon then said. "I might not be able to become Susanoomon or even EmperorGreymon, but neither can your puppets. Without JP and Koichi, you don't have MagnaGarurumon, and Zoe and Tommy are in the same situation with their spirits are they are, so in the end, we're still evenly matched."

Instead of getting on her nerve like he wanted to, however, Takuya looked worried as Kari gained a dark smile, where she said. "That's true about MagnaGarurumon, but I don't need him right now."

"And as for Zoe and Tommy..." Kari then started to say as her Shadow floated down, where she placed one hand on Zephyrmon's shoulder and the other on Korikakumon's arm, before they glowed a dark aura.

The next moment, much to Takuya, JP and Koichi's shock, cocoons of dark Data surrounded both Zephyrmon and Korikakumon, showing that they were evolving as Takuya said in shock. "No... it can't be."

"Fusion Evolution..." The two declared, before the cocoon around Zephyrmon bursted, revealing a whole new form for the Warrior of Wind.

Looking at the new form of Zoe, Aldamon and the others saw how Zoe's Spirits had fused into a corrupted being of darkness, where she maintained her feminine figure, which was now cast in a revealing ensemble, with her stomach exposed, her chest covered by a black top, which had a set of black metallic wings spurring from the back.

The lower region of Zoe's new form consisted of a pair of black pants, where a set of black shoes covered her feet, while a pair of black gloves covered her arms.

But the most noticeable features of this new Digimon form included the black face mask, concealing her mouth and nose, but allowed the Legendary Warriors to see Zoe's empty eyes, her hair style, which was short and shaded a deep blue, while in her possession was a giant pinwheel spear, the obvious new choice of weapon for her, which she swung around as she allowed her friends to know the name of her new form.

"JetSilphymon..." The enslaved Warrior of Wind declared as she slammed the bottom of her spear into the ground, the bladed tip piercing the soil beneath her.

With the enslaved Warrior of Ice however, the cocoon of dark Data began to grow, slowly at first, then much faster, much to the shock of those watching, eventually stopping when it was about the same size as a Cherubimon, before bursting, causing the three uncorrupted Warriors to turn their heads up, with Aldamon's mouth gaping open as they stared in awe and shock at the new form Tommy took.

Staring down at Aldamon and the others with a vacantness was the Warrior of Ice, who had taken to a penguin-like form, which had black feathers covering its entire being, while in both hands it wielded a set of giant red popsicles, causing MetalKabuterimon to comment nervously. "Somebody's had a serious growth spurt."

"Daipenmon..." The enslaved Warrior of Ice declared as he continued to look down at his former friends.

Stunned, Mikey spoke up from back at DATS, where he told the others. "We fought one of those before, Daipenmon is a powerful enemy."

"How can something be cute and terrifying at the same time!?" Airu questioned a loud, causing the others to shake their heads, even if they silently agreed with her.

"Oh, so he turns into that Digimon, good to know..." Lilithmon said as she grinned, watching the fight from the safety of the Dark Fortress, recalling how close she was to absolute power with her Daipenmon, if Shoutmon and Knightmon hadn't interfered.

"Dang Tommy...!" Was all Aldamon could say as he looked up at the massive new form of the Warrior of Ice.

"Now then, my pets, show them your new power. But just break them, they'll serve me better alive then dead." The Dark Queen commanded with a smirk.

"Ultra Turbulence..." JetSilphymon declared as she obeyed Kari, where she drew her pinwheel forward, towards her former friends, where the pinwheel began to spin very fast, causing the three to groan against the wind that shot out from the spinning blades, before they were thrown back a few feet, crashing into the crater wall.

"Ice Crusher Avalanche..." Daipenmon followed up as he released a great onslaught of snow from his beak, trying to bury those he now considered his enemies, causing JagerLoweemon to quickly move and dodge the attack, while Aldamon grabbed MetalKabuterimon, picking him up and flew upward, avoiding the oncoming wave of snow.

Setting MetalKabuterimon down, Aldamon quickly turned and used his gauntlets to guard him as BeoWolfmon struck him with his blade, while JetSilphymon did the same with her pinwheel spear, showing that the pinwheel itself was just as sharp as the blade tip, where Aldamon struggled against their combined efforts to hurt him.

Kari, meanwhile, laughed wickedly, loving the sight before her, and looking forward to soon having three more puppets to join her army, as well as the power they would give her.

"Draining Rain!" A very familiar voice then called out as a huge black cloud appeared above the battle, aimed at BeoWolfmon, JetSilphymon and Daipenmon, before a huge amount of water rained down, causing the corrupted warriors to move back as the water hit them, feeling a portion of their power sapped away, while Aldamon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLoweemon jumped back to the upper edge of the crater as it filled with water, where Daipenmon stood at the center, the water only covering half his body.

"What the...?" Aldamon started to ask, before a water spout shot up near them, where a familiar Digimon rested on the end of it as she waved to them.

"Hello there boys, y'all miss me?" Ranamon, the Warrior of Water, asked as she giggled lightly, surprising the three uncorrupted Warriors by her presence.

When the Digital Worlds were merged, Ranamon, along with the other four remaining Warriors that served Cherubimon were reborn, cleansed of evil, and willing to help out the Digi-heroes and heroines wherever they got the chance.

"Ranamon!? What are you doing here?" Aldamon asked with surprise.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that the plan was going well and since the others didn't need my help anymore, I decided to see what all this fuss was about." Ranamon replied with a continued smile and cheerfulness.

Confused, MetalKabuterimon asked. "Plan? What plan?"

"You know, you guys keep these fellas here distracted, while Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and little ol' me helped clear out the city before they got there." Ranamon replied, causing Kari's eyes to widen, where she momentarily returned to her body, looking down at the viewing pool with growing anger.

Within it, she saw Mercurymon and Arbormon helping to load in the last remaining Digimon from the city onto Trailmon, while Gigasmon was moving around, destroying the entrances to the city and creating barriers to delay her army as long as possible.

"Right, that plan..." Aldamon replied with a nervous chuckle as Takuya thought. 'Sampson must have contacted them. He's going to kill us when we get back.'

However, the three then widened their eyes as the waterspout with Ranamon on it moved to the other side of the crater, moving so that she was eye leveled with JetSilphymon, who floated just above the water.

"And what is up with you, little missy? Attacking your friends like that?" Ranamon questioned, getting no reply from JetSilphymon, which made a tick mark appear on Ranamon's head, where her anger and jealousy got the better of her as she questioned. "What's with the silent treatment, is it because you have another smokin' form you transform into? Hey, are you even listening to a word I say, or are you tryin' to annoy me!?"

"Ranamon, get away from them!" JagerLoweemon called out, causing Ranamon to calm down, where she looked back at him with confusion.

"Why? What seems...?" Ranamon started to ask as she turned back, only to let out a shriek as she ducked her head, just as the pinwheel blade came close to where her head was.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing! You could've damaged my beautiful features." Ranamon yelled at JetSilphymon, causing Aldamon to sweatdrop.

"Even when she's fighting for good, she is still as vain as ever." He sighed.

She then let out another shirek as BeoWolfmon swung his blade, causing her to fall off her waterspout, where she emerged from the water with a tick mark, before she felt a large shadow over her head, looking up as her eyes widened to see a massive red popsicle coming down towards her, causing her to shirek once more, before using her water abilities to quickly get out of the way, moving back towards Aldamon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLoweemon as the popsicle hit the water, causing a large tsunami that Ranamon quickly pushed back at the Warrior of Ice.

"Now what was that all about!? They're acting all crazy and the like." Ranamon questioned as she watched the three corrupted Warriors.

"Kari's controlling them. Long story short, Kari has switched sides and now calls herself the Dark Queen." Aldamon explained, causing Ranamon's eyes to widen in disbelief as she asked. "You mean Kari Kamiya, that sweet little thing!? Why would she go all dark, especially after all the good...?"

"Kill Them!" Kari screamed in rage as she returned to her Shadow Form, causing not only her enslaved puppets to move, but her entire army as well, all heading straight for the four uncorrupted Warriors.

"Um... Now might be a good time to run." JP suggested as MetalKabuterimon Slide-Evolved back to Beetlemon, taking to the air as Aldamon replied. "Good idea."

"Hop on." JagerLoweemon said to Ranamon as he approached her, the Warrior of Water not even hesitating as she jumped onto his back, where the four quickly took off, outpacing most of the army thanks to the crater.

"We seriously need to think of a new game plan here, Takuya. Attacking them outright just isn't working, especially when Kari can make them evolve at will." Beetlemon said as they flew as fast as they could away from their pursuers.

"We'll think of something." Aldamon replied, angry that they could not help Zoe, Koji or Tommy this time.

"No arguing, just keep running!" Ranamon cried from the back of JagerLoweemon, grasping her arms around his neck tightly, looking back fearfully at the mass that was trying to catch them.

-A few minutes later-

Having outrun Kari's army, the four arrived at a cave Ranamon told them to head to, where Arbormon, Mercurymon and Grumblemon were waiting for them.

"Well, if isn't the Legendary Warriors?" Mercurymon asked, smiling as he said. "How good to see thou once again."

"Good to see you too, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Takuya replied as he, JP, and Koichi returned to their human forms.

Takuya then looked behind him, trying not to bust out laughing, as Ranamon still clung to Koichi, kissing his cheek repeatedly as she said in joy. "Thank you, thank you."

"N.. no problem..." Koichi replied as his cheeks burned bright red, which JP and Takuya smirked at.

"C'mon now. Unless he plans to marry you, leave the kid alone." Arbormon then said, continuing to embarrass the Warrior of Darkness, while Takuya and JP stifled a laugh.

But getting serious, Takuya looked at Mercurymon and asked. "Were you able to clear Omni City?"

"Mostly, yet I dread to inform thee that a handful of fools refused to leave, wishing to fight to the bitter end." The Warrior of Metal said, causing the Warrior of Flame to sigh.

"They have guts, but against the power Kari is packing, they don't stand a chance." Grumblemon commented, inspired by the fighting spirit, but knew when it was time to retreat.

Takuya then thought for a moment, trying to think of someplace the Digimon they saved would be safe, before looking up, seeing a hole in the ceiling of the cave and seeing one of the Digital World's two moon.

"The Trailmon can still reach the moons right?" Takuya asked.

"Indeed they can, but why doth thee ask such a question?" Mercurymon asked back with some confusion in his voice.

"Please have the Trailmon take the Digimon there, and please go with them to protect them. If things get to bad, destroy the tracks, slow them down so that you guys have time to escape." Takuya said, wanting to put the safety of those of Omni City before anything else.

"What!? But we want to help you guys." Arbormon said, slamming his clenched fist into his palm as he declared. "We want to fight for good this time."

"Namely if it means staying by the side of such strong and handsome warriors as you." Ranamon added, continuing to show her affection toward Koichi, who continued to blush brightly.

"You guys are helping by keeping them away from Kari, otherwise she'll corrupt and enslave them, adding to her army. Protect them, I know you guys can do this." Takuya said, still finding it hard to believe that, only a few years ago, these four were their enemies, and now they were their allies.

Respecting Takuya, both his ideas and his power, Mercurymon nodded as he said compliently. "Thou art correct. And thine wish shalt be carried out."

While Abormon and Grumblemon joined with Mercurymon, the Warrior of Steel had to be more forceful with Ranamon.

"Ranamon, cease thine attention to the Warrior of Dark. We hath work to do." Mercurymon declared, where Arbormon approached and picked Ranamon up, carrying her off in his arm, where she shaked and waved her arms around frantically.

"Now come on, can't we rethink this plan? Maybe I could stay in the Real World and protect Koichi... and his friends?" Ranamon tried to reason, but Arbormon continued to keep a close hold on her, doing what he could to ignore her begging.

While the Warriors of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood were about to carry out their duties, Takuya smiled, nodding his head in thanks, as he, JP and Koichi readied to return to DATS.

-Meanwhile-

At the edge of the now mostly deserted Omni City, the Dark Army came to a halt, with the corrupted Warriors having returned to their human Spirit forms, before the army parted, all kneeling on one knee as Kari made her way through them.

Only now, instead of her shadow, Kari was there in person, with Gatomon on her left, Davis on the back of Raidramon, whose blue colours were now red, and Lilithmon behind her.

"Looks like no one's home, this place is deserted." Gatomon said in annoyance as she surveyed the entire city from their vantage point.

"Not entirely." Kari replied, raising her hand as she walked forward, telling her army and followers to stay put as she walked ahead of them.

At the next moment, however, the ground in front of Kari burst open as several residents that refused to leave then rushed out and tried to attack.

"You have fallen to Darkness, Kamiya, you have disgraced yourself! Now it is up to us to carry out judgement!" A SlashAngemon called out as he tried to swing his bladed hand at Kari, only to be shocked as Kari merely caught the blade with her hand.

"Pathetic." Kari replied, snapping the blade like it was glass, before several black tendrils appeared from her back and shot out, impaling the angel Digimon, causing him to cry out in pain as he dispersed into Data.

"Ok. That was unexpected." A Mushroomon said with a shakiness in his voice, where a Keramon beside the plant Digimon then said. "But we refuse to give up and allow you to just walk all over us."

Refusing to retreat, a Golemon then charged at the Dark Queen, ready to smash her with his hand, only for Kari's own fist to meet it, shattering the rock Digimon's arm, causing it to cry out in pain, before Kari opened her hand, causing a blast of dark energy to shoot out and incinerate him.

Taking down the two Digimon with ease, Kari then rose her hands, which glowed with a dark aura, before black tendrils shot out of her shadow, quickly dispatching the remaining Digimon like they were nothing but insects to her.

"That was amusing." Gatomon said as she walked up to her partner, Davis right next to her, before the feline then asked. "So... what do we do with an empty city?"

"It means nothing to me, we came for the Digimon." Kari replied, before a sinister smirk grew on her face as she added. "But for many Digimon, this city is one of hope."

"So many people think that hope can't be killed, but let's prove them wrong." Kari then said as she brought her hands once more, the dark aura around her intensifying as the Dark Storm above her crackled with dark energy.

Then, without warning or notice, dozens of black lighting bolts came crashing down at the center of the city, causing a massive explosion that engulfed everything.

Heading back to their Digi-Port, Takuya, JP and Koichi quickly turned at the sound of the large explosion, staring in shock to see what had happened, while many Digimon that were riding the Trailmon looked back in horror at seeing their home destroyed.

Back at DATS, the group look at the monitors fearfully, having first watched Kari destroy those Digimon on her own, and now seeing her single handedly destroy one of the largest cities in the Digital World.

As the remaining buildings were engulfed in black flames, Kari watched on with a dark smile and great satisfaction, hoping all saw this and know that those who defied her would suffer at her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

With her latest demonstration of her power, having returned to her bedchambers, Kari decided to unwind as she lay on her bed, dispelling her dark attire and leaving her lying naked.

"It feels so good to be so bad." Kari said with a dark grin, before pulling herself up as to rest her back against the headboard, where her smile remained as she looked ahead and saw the mindless forms of her champions, Davis and TK, smiling as both remained with the vacant look in their eyes, how both stood at attention, waiting for their Queen's voice to command them, but her smile was also evident as to what she had planned for her brainwashed pets.

Getting of the bed, Kari walked between them, placing a hand on each of their cheeks, saying with a sly smirk. "Once I was stuck thinking about both of you, but now..."

Kari then leaned in a kissed Davis' cheek, before doing the same to TK's, where she then said with a smirk. "I don't have to choose, you're both mine, and I'm going to have so much fun with the both of you."

Sliding her hand along Davis' body, smiling as his armour dispersed into particles of darkness, the brunette moved closer to her enslaved Digidestined of Miracles.

"Davis, as great a man you are, I was hoping TK could join us." She said, cupping his cheek as she stared into his empty eyes and asked with a small amount of teasing from knowing her slave was unable to resist her. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"We live for your desire, my Queen... your wish is our command..." Davis replied mindlessly, following the commands Kari had set in his head, which made Kari smile.

"That's what I want to hear from my pet." She said in reply, kissing Davis' cheek, before moving toward TK, circling around his prone form, taking in the sight of the blond at her command, before gathering more darkness in her right hand, running it down the enslaved Digidestined of Hope's chest, relieving TK of his armour save a pair of black boxers, making her grin, not only at the sight of TK's body, but noticing that while he hadn't said anything, from Kari walking around naked it was having an effect on TK, evident from the erection forming in his boxers.

However, putting her needs above Davis and TK's, Kari swayed herself back to her bed, sitting down at the end, where she commanded. "Alright, my pets, it's time to show your Queen you can do more than fight. Davis, rub my back. TK, massage my feet."

"As you command, we will obey..." Davis and TK said in mindless unison as each approached their Queen, where Davis got on the bed, moving behind Kari and causing her to sigh as she felt him set his hands on her shoulders, using his strength to rub around her body and relieve the tension building up within her upper body.

As for TK, the enslaved blond crouched down before the bed, lifting up Kari's left foot, where he started to massage, running his fingers along and around her toes, while also rubbing at her soles.

"Now this is the life..." Kari purred as she closed her eyes, letting her pets do their work as they worked out her knots, exciting her by how much power she held over them.

Remaining seated, Kari continued to sigh, continuing to enjoy the massage performed by her slaves, grinning at how the two she had shown feelings for, both past and present, now belonged to her, before smiling as she felt her slaves continue to ease and relax her body, where Davis continued to rub around her shoulders, but moved his thumbs toward her neck, rubbing skillfully at her spine, while TK had lowered her left leg, took hold of her right and showed it the same amount of care and pleasure administered beforehand.

"Davis, TK, both of you are amazing..." Kari sighed with content, knowing her praise wouldn't cause a response, but she had to express her approval.

However, with the duo in their underwear, their bodies so close to hers', Kari found herself desiring more than a mere massage.

"Davis." She said, turning to eye her maroon haired pet, where she commanded. "Keep massaging me, but move those strong hands down to my breasts."

"As for you, TK." Kari spoke up, managing to part her leg from TK's hold.

"Show me how good you are when it comes to pleasing me." The Dark Queen instructed, spreading her legs and allowing TK to gaze vacantly at her wet pussy.

Doing as they had been commanded, Davis and TK obeyed as each began to provide their Queen with pleasure.

Keeping his hands on her, Davis slid them down Kari's body and over her breasts, where he started to rub his hands around her mounds, feeling her nipples harden at his touch, but just remained in his mindless state of obedience as he continued to rub Kari's chest.

With her legs spread open, TK slowly slid his body up the bed, set his hands on Kari's thighs and positioned his head just before her pussy, where the blond let his tongue out and began to run it along his Queen's pussy, causing Kari to moan erotically.

But having TK just licking along her pussy wasn't enough.

"C'mon, my pet, you can do better than that..." Kari commented as she set her right hand on the back of TK's head and pushed him forward, forcing his tongue into her pussy, where he complied with Kari's words and began to slide his tongue in and out of her folds, filling Kari with pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Now that is much better..." Kari moaned, enjoying the pleasure and dominance over her blond haired slave, before her attention fell on Davis.

"Harder... Go harder... Squeeze them...!" The brunette called, liking it a little rough, which caused Davis to give a small nod as he obeyed, sliding his hands roughly around her breasts, along her nipples, before taking his thumb and index fingers and squeezing at Kari's nipples, the actions causing Kari to throw her head back and moan in great approval.

"That's it... Oh, you two are amazing...!" Kari moaned as she felt Davis' hands continue to fondle her breasts, while feeling TK's tongue slide deeper in her pussy, lashing mindlessly at her folds.

Remaining in her position, Kari continued moaning, greatly enjoying the pleasure Davis and TK provided her, where she then moved her head to the left and kissed Davis deeply on the lips, moaning in his mouth, where the entranced Digidestined of Miracles acted on instinct and kissed his Queen back.

Parting from his lips after a few minutes, Kari moaned as she felt herself close to her limit, close to her climax, where she smiled as she looked down at TK and commanded. "TK, I'm close... I'm going to... to cum... When I do, swallow it...!"

Throwing her head back as she cried out in ecstacy, the brunette had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into TK's mouth, which the brainwashed blond compelled with Kari's command as he swallowed Kari's sex, leaving him staring at the corrupt Digidestined of Light's pussy as she recovered from her orgasm.

Catching her breath, Kari turned her attention over to Davis.

"Davis, stop for now." She said, looking down at the brainwashed Digidestined of Hope, smiling slyly to see the blond still licking her pussy where she commented. "I think my other pet deserves a 'reward'."

Obeying Kari's command, Davis removed his hands off of Kari's breasts and moved aside, allowing Kari to move back herself, where she remained looking at TK with her continued dominant smile.

"TK." Kari called, getting the attention of the blond. "Join us on the bed."

"Yes, my Queen..." TK replied, his voice vacant as he climbed onto the bed, moving to a sitting position, where he stared mindlessly at Davis and Kari.

Moving her hands along TK's body, along his chest, Kari grinned at the feel of his muscles running against her fingers, before sliding her right hand down to the blond's covered region, used her dark powers to dispel TK's boxers and leaving the entranced Digidestined of Hope sitting naked before his Queen, who grinned as she eyed his erect member.

"Very nice." Kari commented as she slid her hand around TK's length and started to slowly pump it.

"Now just relax while you receive your 'reward' for how good you made me feel." The brunette then said with a devious grin, moving her head down and began to lick the tip of TK's manhood.

Stopping for a moment, Kari then remembered how Davis was their first time and commanded. "And let it out. Tell me how good it feels."

Giving TK no time to react or reply to his Queen's command, Kari opened her mouth and took the blond's member in her mouth, sliding her head up and down his length, which caused TK to groan at the sensation that filled him.

"Kari, my Queen... you... you are so good...!" TK groaned, responding to the pleasure he was feeling, which made Kari smile, take her mouth off of TK's member and say with a smirk. "I know."

Moving back into her position, Kari continued to suck TK off, causing her blond haired pet to groan at the pleasure, while Davis stared on mindlessly as he watched his Queen blowing the brainwashed Digidestined of Hope, where Kari turned her attention to the maroon haired Digidestined and saw he was getting hard.

Grinning around TK's member, Kari brought her right hand up, filling it with dark energy and used it to cast aside Davis' boxers, leaving the brainwashed Motomiya naked and allowing his manhood out, seeing it had gotten hard from bearing witness to the naked form of his Queen.

'Easy there, my pet, you'll get your turn later.' Kari thought slyly, sensing that Davis wanted her, however, he would have to wait his turn.

Returning her attention back to TK, Kari continued to grin, feeling a spike of pleasure fill her at the power she held over her pets as she slid her hand down to rub at TK's balls, where he groaned louder, continuing to praise his Queen at how she pleasured him, at how amazing her skills were.

However, after thirty minutes, TK felt he was close to reaching his limit, but found he was unable to say anything about it as he felt Kari deepen her actions, wanting him to cum.

"My Queen... I... I... Kari...!" TK called loudly as he came, releasing his cum into the brunette's mouth, who swallowed TK's load with ease, before taking her mouth off of his member and licked her lips as she eyed her pets.

Returning her attention to Davis, Kari smiled to see that the Motomiya remained fully erect, where she felt her desire for him to be inside of her once again consumed her.

Rolling onto her back, Kari lay beside TK, spreading her legs out as she said with a tone of desire. "Davis, my pet, get on top and make love to me. Take me like only you can."

"Anything you say, my Queen..." Davis said in reply, obeying Kari's command as he climbed on top of her, set his hands on the sides of Kari's bare form, before inserting his member in her pussy, pushing inside of her folds.

"Oh, Davis..." Kari moaned, wrapping her arms around her maroon haired slave's back, guiding Davis deeper inside of her, where she moaned louder and ordered. "Harder, my slave... Don't be afraid to ravish my body...!"

Davis complied with Kari's command, thrusting harder and faster inside of her pussy, pushing deeper in her folds, which filled Kari with great amounts of pleasure, while Davis himself began to give off faint groans.

Grinning, Kari spoke up.

"Do you like this...?" She questioned, before commanding through her pleasure. "Then groan for me... tell me how good it feels when we make love... Say anything that comes to that simple mind of yours'...!"

Nodding to her words, Davis groaned louder as he began to express the feelings of pleasure he was experiencing with his Queen.

"Kari, you are perfect... so beautiful... so tight... I love... I love you so much..." Davis groaned mindlessly as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of Kari's pussy, causing her to keep her hands tightly around the Motomiya, moaning in joy and pleasure.

"And I love you, my handsome Motomiya..." Kari moaned in reply, grinning as she commented through her pleasure. "And after we destroy those fools who continue to defy me, including my idiot of a brother, we can be together, forever..."

Moaning further, Kari felt herself getting aroused at the thought of her and Davis, making love in her new world of darkness, doing it wherever she wanted, knowing that even if anybody disturbed them, she could crush them like bugs.

But focusing back on the present, Kari eyed the other male in the room, smiled slyly as she remarked. "And maybe we can have TK join us a few more times..."

Remaining on her back for the next hour, Kari enjoyed the pleasure Davis was giving her, feeling she was close to her limit, only for her other senses to kick in, causing her to groan in annoyance as she sensed a couple of intruders in her realm.

"Davis, stop..." Kari commanded, much to her frustration, pushing the naked Motomiya off of her, where she got back up, casting herself in dark energy and redressing.

"We'll pick this up later." She remarked, leaving her chambers as she said. "For now, I have other tasks that need my attention. "

-DATS-

Just as they had expected, upon their return, Sampson called Takuya, JP and Koichi into his office, chastising them for running headlong into the Digital World like that, reminding them that Kari most likely selected their friends to lead the attack on Omni City just to lure them out, before commenting that they were lucky they were not official DATS members, less he'd have them suspended for insubordination.

When the tension finally died down, Tai suggested that they get a few hours of rest before making their next move, where everyone went to their rooms and tried to get some sleep.

But for most, sleep was hard to come by, especially with all that had happened in the past few days, and the Digidestined of Kindness was no exception.

Ken was currently lying awake on his bed, Wormmon resting next to him, where the former Digimon emperor could not sleep, firstly because he his mind was thinking about Kari, Yolei, Davis and the others, and what has become of them, and secondly due to the fact that his current roommates, Kazu and Kenta, were both snoring loudly as they slept, with Guardromon in sleep mode and MarineAngemon resting next to Kenta's head.

'And I thought Davis snored loudly.' Ken thought to himself as he slowly rose from the bed, waking Wormmon up slightly, where the insect Digimon looked at his partner and asked with obvious concern. "Ken, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep, come on." Ken said in a whisper as he picked his partner up, before the two quietly exited the room, both Kazu, Kenta and their Digimon remaining fast asleep as the door slid open and shut.

Walking around a bit, Ken eventually made it to the Digi-Port room, seeing that the PawnChessmon were sound asleep during their assigned posts as guard, where Ken made his way in.

"Ken, I know what you're thinking, and I don't think it's a good idea." Wormmon said with concern in his tone.

"I know it isn't, but I have to try, I can't just sit around here anymore." Ken replied as he reached into his pocket for his D-3.

"I have to agree with you there, Wormmon, especially going in and all alone like this." A familiar voice said behind Ken, causing him and Wormmon to look behind them and see Cody and Armadillomon, where the Digidestined duo stared amongst the other.

"What are you two doing here?" Ken then questioned, hoping that Cody wasn't going to try and stop him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm actually glad, otherwise you would be going in alone, and I would blame myself for not going in with you." Cody replied, also feeling tired of just sitting on the sidelines while their friends were in trouble.

Smiling at the younger Digidestined, Ken held out his D-3 and said. "Then let's make this quick. Hopefully we can be back before the others wake up."

Nodding in agreement, Cody pulled out his D-3, before the Digi-Port activated, teleporting the duo and their Digimon, while unknowingly waking up the PawnChessmon, who panicked that they had fallen asleep on the job.

-Digital World-

As Ken, Cody and their Digimon walked through the Digital World, walking in areas that the Dark Storm already covered, the two Digidestined could not help but notice how the area around them had changed.

"I don't know about you fellas, but this place is creeping me out like there's no tomorrow." Armadillomon commented, taking in the sights, where all saw the trees around them looking darker, almost petrified, while the entire just felt otherworldly.

"And if Kari continues this, it looks like there won't be a tomorrow." Ken said in reply, knowing time was against them and that Kari had to be stopped.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd ask if you two were either courageous, or outright stupid to come here alone." A familiar voice then cut in, causing the four to turn, where Wormmon and Armadillomon moved in front of their partners as Kari's Shadow hovered off the ground a few feet from them.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon called out in pure instinct, releasing a strand of webbing from his mouth at Kari, only for the webbing to pass through the Shadow and hit the tree behind her.

"Seriously? You really thought that would work?" Kari asked with a sarcastic and unimpressed tone.

About to strike again, Ken placed a hand on Wormmon's back, getting him to calm down, before the dark blue haired man looked at Kari and said. "We're not here to fight, we just came to talk."

"The fighting will come dependin' on how you react." Armadillomon added, ready to strike the second Cody gave the command.

"Let me guess, you're going to regal me with a talk about morals, how this isn't me, etcetera, etcetera? What makes you think you'll do any better than the others?" Kari asked as she crossed her arms, waiting to hear them talk, so she could decide to deal with them now or later.

"All I want to know right now is what have you done with Yolei?" Ken then asked.

"I've given her a purpose.I overwrote that annoying over the top persona and made her one of my loyal servants. She speaks when I tell her to, and when I say eliminate, she obeys, it's so much more fun to be around her now." Kari replied with a smirk as she saw Ken tighten his fist.

"And when her 'purpose' is done, what will you do with her then?" Ken then asked, which caused Kari to smirk.

"Ah, that's so sweet how much you care about her, hard to believe you used to try and dispose of her with the rest of us." Kari replied, hoping to get Ken riled up.

"That was a long time ago." Ken said, before stating calmly. "I am not the Digimon Emperor anymore."

"I still remember everything, though, everything I did, the lives I hurt, so I can tell you this, Kari, the power starts off wonderfully, you feel as though you are superior to everyone, but it's not worth it. In the end, you are left alone, you realize nobody is there for you and that the people who you considered your enemies were the ones helping the world when you let it fall apart." The Digidestined of Kindness then told Kari, which just made her scoff.

"You are better than this Kari, better than anyone of us, let us help you before things go any further." Cody pleaded, wanting to end this whole ordeal as peacefully as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm not stopping just yet. I have many plans for the Digital World, and for all of you." Kari said back to Cody, before she floated closer to Ken, inches away from his face, causing the others to tense up a bit.

"You may know what it's like, Ken, and that tells me something about you. That deep down, no matter how much you deny it, there is a part of you that wants that power again, to rule over others once more." Kari said to the Digidestined of Kindness, smirking internally as she saw him tense at her declaration.

"And as for Yolei, don't worry, I won't touch her, not until I've had her kill you, slowly and painfully, then I'll release her long enough to see what she's done, before binding her back under my power, letting that memory stick with her as she remains at my service, that I can promise you." Kari then added with a sadistic smile, before her Shadow faded away, leaving the two Digidestined and their Digimon shaking.

"That didn't go so well." Armadillomon said as he let out a held in breath.

"She didn't attack us, so there is that." Cody replied, trying to focus on the positive, before thinking, having seen the Shadow's eyes darting around as she spoke, where the youngest of the Digidestined then asked. "And was it me or was it as if something was distracting her."

"I'm not too sure, but let's head back before the others get up." Ken replied as he picked up Wormmon, feeling angry that he could not help Yolei this time, but knew that the fight was far from over.

-Elsewhere-

Deep in the forest, Gennai walked along the same path Kari took only a few days prior, a lit torch in one hand, and his trusted sword that he once used to fight Piedmon strapped to his side.

Having been investigating what could have happened to change Kari, to make the Digidestined of Light turn to Darkness, Gennai decided to start in the obvious place first, using methods he would rather keep secret to the Digi-heroes, and entered the Dark Ocean, believing that the sign of its inhabitants marching at Kari's command was a sign that Dragomon was responsible.

Upon entering the realm of the Dark Ocean, however, Gennai found it mostly deserted, with most of its inhabitants now in the Digital World, fighting for their Dark Queen, before Gennai found a few stragglers, demanding to know from them what Dragomon had done to Kari.

However, instead of getting the answer he had hoped for, the creatures told Gennai that Kari came herself to their world on her own free will and that, much to Gennai's shock and horror, she had single handedly destroyed the Lord of the Dark Ocean, absorbing his Data, and claimed his army for her own.

This revelation had now led Gennai back to the Digital World, following the path Kari took that day to see if he could find any answers to the young brunette's shift in personality.

As he walked, Gennai looked around, feeling dread and sorrow at the condition of the area around him due to Kari's growing darkness.

When the Digidestined were chosen to defend the Digital World the first time, those who made the choice, including Gennai and Homeostasis, could sense the power lying dormant in Kari, even when she was younger, and many were fearful of what could happen if that power was used by the wrong hands.

In the end, however, the group decided to put their faith in the young girl, giving her the Crest of Light, and for years, it had seemed that their faith was rewarded, as Kari, even in the darkest of times, brought light wherever she went, her gentle and caring personality giving hope to others and her determination keeping the darkness at bay.

But now, the scales have been tipped, and the power that had once protected the Digital World was now consuming it in darkness, causing Gennai to think to himself. 'Something happened to Kari, I need to find out what before it's too late.'

It was in that moment that the sound of rustling bushes behind him brought Gennai out of his thoughts, quickly drawing his blade and turning towards where he heard the sound as he declared. "Show yourself!"

The bushes rustled a little bit more, before a familiar Digimon popped out, looking up at Gennai and saying with a cheerful voice. "Hi, Gennai!"

"Calumon, what are you doing here?" Gennai asked as he sighed with relief, happy to see that he wasn't about to be attacked, before he put his sword back and looked down at the small Digimon.

"Well, I wanted to help save Kari and the others, and since I can't fight like the others, I figured I'd follow you and see if I could help. Everyone is so sad and angry, and I miss the old Kari, she was nice and always put a smile on my face, so if there is a way to make her better I want to help." Calumon replied as his ears shrunk and he pressed his small hands together, a light blush on his face as he remembered how Kari use to be, and how much he wanted to see her smile again.

Hearing Calumon's words put a smile on Gennai's face, reminding him that they had made the right choice when allowing Kari to become the Digidestined of Light, before he let out a sigh as he turned and began to walk once more, saying to Calumon in a serious tone. "Alright, but stick close, the Digital World isn't as safe as it use to be."

Calumon's ears grew as he gained a bright smile, running after Gennai as he started to say happily. "Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble, I'll..."

But at the next moment, however, Gennai heard Calumon let out a startled yelp, causing him to turn, not seeing Calumon anywhere, but he could still hear Calumon cry out, before there was a loud thud, followed by Calumon saying. "Ouchie. That really hurt..."

Quickly following the sound of Calumon's voice, Gennai's eyes widened as he spotted the semi covered hole in the ground, one he could have easily fallen into himself had he not been paying attention.

Quickly sliding down the ramp-like entrance, Gennai entered the empty room, seeing Calumon sit up as he rubbed his back.

"Calumon, are you alright?" Gennai asked curiously, where Calumon nodded.

"Yeah, but that ride needs to work on its end." He replied, looking back at the ramp he had fallen down, before looking around curiously as he then asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm not too sure." Gennai replied as he rose his torch and looked around the small room, while Calumon flew up and rested on Gennai's head, looking around with him.

"Wow, this place looks really old." Calumon said, before adding as he continued to look around. "But kind of small."

Looking around, Gennai then noticed that some of the walls looked cut off, as though they were corridors that were now filled in, causing him to inform the Catalyst Digimon. "Actually, I think this place use to be be much bigger."

Both got more curious as they examined the room, before the pair then noticed the writing on the wall, causing Gennai to approach it as Calumon asked curiously. "What's it say?"

But instead of replying immediately, Gennai quietly read the writing, before his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"No, no, no! Why were we never told about this!?" Gennai questioned frantically, looking around the room, before he noticed what looked like a metal cylinder at the end of the room, only half of it was missing, showing only the hollow inside of the other end.

"We need to get back, now!" Gennai then said frantically, his concern confusing and concerning Calumon, but he nodded, trusting his friend.

"Still as inquisitive as ever I see, Gennai." An all too familiar voice said behind them, causing Calumon to let out a startled yelp as Gennai quickly turned and drew his sword, both looking at Kari's Shadow as she smirked at them.

"Kari, you have to listen to me, it's using you, you have to..." Gennai started to say, but was interrupted by Kari's dark laugh.

"I think you got this backwards, it's not using me, I'm using it. All it did was help me wake up and see what I really am, what I really can become. King Drasil and Homeostasis were fools for trying to bury it, and now their mistake has comeback to haunt them, to show them what real power is, and how it should be wielded." Kari said with a wicked smirk, her words remaining as dark as ever, which continued to concern and frustrate Gennai, while Calumon was starting to panic, frightened to no end at what had happened to Kari.

"As for you two, I don't have much use for either of you, so I've sent some friends to... 'take care of you', have fun." Kari finished as her Shadow vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" Calumon asked as he looked down at Gennai, seeing the worried look on Gennai's face.

"We need to leave, hurry!" Gennai called out as he rushed towards the exit, causing Calumon to lose his grip, before quickly flying after the Digital Human.

Once they got out of the hole, however, Gennai quickly drew his blade, realizing that they were not alone, before he saw figures slowly moving out of the shadows, figures that were neither Digimon or human.

The pack of creatures resembled large dogs, larger than most wolves, only their skin was pure black, with sharp spikes running down their backs and long, pointed tails.

They had razor sharp claws, while their heads had a pair of silver horns coming out on each end, and each had a pair of glowing red eyes, opening their mouths as they growled, showing rows of shapren teeth.

But despite the sight of these creatures, Gennai sensed something behind him.

Quickly turning with his sword to block the black katana blade that was swung at him, before quickly noticing the features of his attacker, specifically her long, purple hair.

"Yolei, stop...!" Gennai called out as he blocked each of the enslaved girl's swings, before quickly ducking as he saw Shurimon's arm reach out from the woods at him, his blade nearly hitting his head, before retracting, where the enslaved armoured Digimon came out and joined his partner in attacking their prey.

Calumon, meanwhile, was running for his life, looking back behind him as one of the Shadow Wolves gave chase, its snapping jaws just barely reaching him, causing the small Digimon to cry out. "Bad doggie, bad doggie! Sit! Beg! Play Dead! Anything, just leave me alone!"

Calumon then saw a fallen tree stump, quickly diving into the hole and reaching the other end, seeing the wolf try and claw its way in, but to no avail, causing Calumon to let out a sigh of relief.

However, Calumon's eyes then widened as he watched the wolf widen its mouth, placing it around the entrance, where four tendrils popped out, causing Calumon to cry out as they tried to reach him, where he did his best to dodge them as he then yelled out. "Bad octo-doggie, bad!"

Looking up, Calumon then saw a hole above him, where he jumped out of the stump, turned and continue to run as the wolf removed its mouth and gave chase once more.

Gennai, meanwhile, quickly covered his right arm after it was cut by Yolei's blade, the enslaved Digidestined showing no emotion as she and Shurimon surrounded him, ready to end him as their Queen commanded.

However, the two puppets quickly moved out of the way at the sound of a loud roar, followed by a familiar feline Digimon moving between them and Gennai, who looked happy and surprised to see him as he said. "SaberLeomon! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Gennai, but we need to get out of here." The Mega Level Digimon replied, causing Gennai to nod his head, agreeing with SaberLeomon, where he got on the feline's back, before looking back and calling. "Calumon, quickly!"

Wasting no time, Calumon quickly flew towards the pair, where SaberLeomon used his paw to swat the shadow wolf away, before quickly running in the opposite direction of their enemy.

"Follow them, hunt them down..." Yolei said in an emotionless tone, causing the wolves to give chase, while Shurimon changed back into Hawkmon, before Digivolving into Aquilamon, the large Bird Digimon now having black feathers, with his eyes glowing purple, before Yolei got onto his back and the pair gave chase, refusing the stop until the commands of their Queen had been carried out.

-DATS-

Back at DATS, Ken, Cody, and their Digimon's return wasn't as quiet as they had hoped, returning to see everyone, including Sampson and Yamaki, waiting for them.

"I had hoped after what Takuya, JP and Koichi did that you all would understand the consequences of not following orders, but I had not expected you two to disobey them, you're both lucky nothing happened to you." Sampson said to the two, who just looked downcasted.

"It was my fault, not Cody's. I was just tired of sitting back and not being able to do anything." Ken said in reply, but Cody shook his head as he added. "No. I chose to go with you, I'm as much at fault as you are."

"Sir?" Kudamon spoke up.

"Perhaps we can just let them off with a warning. While they did disobey protocol, it was only because they care about the condition of their friends." Kudamon then said, feeling empathy for the Digidestined, where he added. "I know if something happened to you, I would go against all the laws to see you in fit form again."

"Perhaps you're right." Sampson replied, causing JP to whisper into Takuya's ear. "We get the third degree and they get off with a warning? What's up with that!?"

Takuya just shrugged, but before anything else could be said, the Digi-Port behind Ken and Cody began to glow, alarming everyone as Miki ran to the computer terminal.

"Someone's trying to come thru... It's Gennai!" Miki called out.

"Let him through." Sampson ordered, having Miki unlock the safeties they have been installing since this crisis began, in the event that Kari would send her forces through to invade the base while they slept.

Quickly following orders, Miki deactivated the security systems and firewalls from her monitor, allowing Gennai through, before the group quickly moved out of the way as a large mass came through, landing on the other side of the room, showing Gennai, Calumon, and SaberLeomon, who turned and glared at the Digi-Port.

"Close it!" Gennai yelled, causing Miki to do so, just as a black katana blade came flying out the the Digi-Port, imbedding itself into the wall just a few feet from Gennai's head, before it faded away into shadows.

"Calumon!" Suzie called out, having not seen the little Digimon in days, where the Catalyst Digimon quickly flew into the comforting and safe arms of the young Tamer.

Meanwhile, Tai and Matt helped Gennai up, who looked at the group and said. "Things are much worse than we feared."

-A few minutes later-

With everyone in the briefing room, minus Mimi, who still was held up in her quarters, and Jeri, Takato and Guilmon, who were still in the infirmary, Gennai sat before the group before explaining what he had been through.

After explaining what he learned in the Dark Ocean, shocking everyone to hear that Kari had destroyed Dragomon on her own, as well as having took his power, Gennai then went on to explain what happened in the Digital World when he ran into Calumon.

"Takuya, Yuu, both of you said that it looked like Kari had just climbed out of something that day, correct?" Gennai asked the two as they thought back to that day.

"Yeah. After we managed to clear some Darcmon out of the Koromon Village, we saw Gatomon helping Kari out of a small hole." Takuya said as he thought back to that day.

"And when we asked her about it, she said she was fine, but seemed really out of it." Yuu added.

"We found a small room at the bottom of that hole, with a lot of weird writing on the wall." Calumon said, getting everyone's attention as they looked back at Gennai and Tai asked. "So, what was it?"

"A prison..." Gennai replied, surprising the group as he continued. "A prison for what was apparently the first Virus in our Digital World, which formed back before there were even Digimon there."

"As it began to infect and corrupt the newly formed world, King Drasil and Homeostasis tried to stop it, but they could not destroy it, while it had nearly destroyed both of them. Instead they contained and locked it away, while making sure to erase all knowledge of it so that it could never be found, burying the facility deep within the Digital World." Gennai explained.

"Then how did anyone stumble onto it?" Yamaki questioned.

"The Merger..." Gennai replied, surprising the group as he continued. "We never even knew the facility existed, so when we merged the Digital Worlds together, we cut most of the facility in half, bringing it closer to the surface, and even breaking the Virus' cell, but it remained trapped in its prison, at least until someone fell into it."

"Kari..." Sora replied in shock, along with the rest of the group as they sat down.

"The Virus is corrupting her, bringing out her darker personality, and repressing her light, and once it has her finish taking control of the Digital World, I fear it won't stop there, through Kari, it will try to corrupt all five worlds, corrupting everyone and everything." Gennai said in reply.

Concerned for his sibling, Tai questioned. "How do we stop it, how do we get this virus out of Kari!?"

"I don't know. Two of the most powerful beings in the Digital World were unable to stop it, and now that it's gained so much power, as well as how powerful Kari has become, I can't think of a way to stop this where she comes out alright." Gennai replied regretfully, causing the some in the group to look down in sadness, while others were angry, not wanting to give up so easily.

"Well, King Drasil and Homeostasis didn't have help like we do." A familiar voice said from the door, causing the group to look up in surprise and happiness, seeing Takato, who was resting against Jeri as she helped him stand, while Guilmon was next to them, smiling back at them.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Calumon called happily, running over with joy, where he jumped up and into Takato's arms, happy to see the Tamer and his partner finally awake.

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Tai asked as he and the group ran up to see how the Tamer and his partner were doing.

"We're doing better now." Takato replied, smiling at the care his friends were showing, before facing Jeri, smiling to have her by his side after all he had been through, knowing he could always count on her and her support.

"The nurse said something about me not laughing for a while." Guilmon said as he chuckled, before gripping his side in pain as he then added. "That's why."

But getting serious, Takato looked at Gennai and said. "Before, you didn't have help from Hypnos or DATS. Get in touch with Henry's dad. Between him and his friends, as well as Hypnos and DATS, I'm sure they can come up with an antivirus that can stop it and save Kari."

"It's worth a try." Gennai said in reply, seeing the determination and, more importantly, hope that the Digi-heroes were expressing, hoping that they indeed could win and save their friends and loved ones.

-Dark Fortress-

On the floor before their Queen's throne, Yolei and Hawkmon cried out in pain as a dark aura surrounded them, Kari's face one of annoyance as she punished the two for failing to eliminate Gennai, before releasing them, allowing them to rest as the brunette thought of her next move.

"It doesn't matter if they learn about it, they can't stop me. The Digital World is mine, and soon, I'll be adding them all to my army, and then the five worlds will be brought to order under my rule." Kari said to herself with a dark smirk, the red hue in her eyes glowing brightly as she thought of how she was going to deal with her enemies, of which would fall to her power and which would suffer at her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, the next morning, after enjoying the rest of the night having Davis satisfy her, Kari sat on her throne with a dark and pleased smile on her face, looking out from her seat as her enslaved puppets stood at attention in a row on her left, while Davis and Veemon knelt on one knee in front of her, having just returned from their latest conquest on their Queen's behalf, bringing four powerful individuals under Kari's thrall as Corrupted in the process.

"Fine work, my pets, you've served me well." Kari said to her champion.

"We live to serve you, and only you..." Davis replied, remaining in a mindless state of loyalty to his believed Queen.

Thinking that she should reward her champion for his work, Kari sighed a little, knowing that she would be busy in a little bit, before a devious smirk came across her face, where she looked at the four girls she had under her power, looking into their minds like an open book.

Yolei and Zoe she already knew were infatuated with their respective boyfriends, but there was a dark part of Kari that thought using Yolei in her idea would be an ideal punishment for her failings.

Examining Nene's mind, she seemed indifferent, not having a boyfriend, nor seemingly interested at the moment.

But finally, upon looking into Rika's mind, Kari was a mix of integrated and slightly annoyed, where she asked teasingly. "So the tough Rika Nonaka has a secret crush on my Davis?"

"Yes, my Queen..." Rika merely replied mindlessly, which caused Kari to smirk a little bit.

"Well then, I want you to take him to my bedchambers and... 'entertain' him for a while..." Kari said, before looking at Davis and saying. "Enjoy yourself, but never forget who you belong to, either of you."

"Yes, my Queen..." Both Davis and Rika said in unison as Davis stood up and Rika moved next to him, before they both left the throne room, where Veemon moved to take his place near Kari's throne, with Gatomon hopping off the side and circling around her pet, rubbing her body against him and purring with affection.

A moment later, Lilithmon entered the throne room, kneeling before Kari as she awaited to hear what her Queen desired of her.

Curious, Lilithmon asked, maintaining her respect for the corrupt Digidestined of Light. "You summoned me, my Queen? And if I could ask, where are the Gazimon?"

"Do not worry about them, I sent them on a special assignment." Kari replied, not going any further into it, before she then said. "You have been very loyal to me since this all started, and I do appreciate loyalty. So I'm holding up my end of the bargain. You will lead the next major assault."

At hearing Kari's words, Lilthmon's face lit up with a joyous smile.

"Thank you, my Queen!" She practically called out, calming herself down as she promised. "Unlike some, I will not fail you."

As much as Kari liked seeing how happy Lilithmon seemed to cause destruction in her name, Kari then waved her hand, causing the view pool to show a massive castle, one that surprised Lilithmon by its grandeur.

She was about to ask who it belonged to, before her eyes narrowed at seeing a familiar symbol on one of the tower's spires, the symbol of the Fusion Fighters, where all her feelings grew to hatred and disgust.

"This is Shoutmon's Castle, where most of his loyalist pawns have gathered to try and form a counter attack against me. You will crush them." Kari said as she gestured behind Lilithmon, who turned and saw Christopher, Nene, Marcus and his Agumon kneeling behind her, causing the Demon Digimon to smirk as she saw some of the soldiers at her disposal.

"Also..." Kari then said, causing Lilithmon to return her attention back to her Queen, who continued. "I am well aware that you aren't as powerful as you once were, so accept this gift from me."

Lilithmon then looked to her side to see two of the Dark Ocean creatures carrying a chest, which they set down before her and opened, causing the Demon Digimon's eyes to widen and her smirk to grow more wicked as she said darkly. "This will be so much fun!"

-DATS-

Inside the briefing room, everyone was chatting amongst themselves, with Yamaki, Sampson and Gennai communicating with Hypnos, having Thomas, Miki and Megumi work with Henry's father and his group to create an anti-virus, while on the other end of the room, the Tamers and their Digimon were sitting down with Takato and Guilmon, bringing them up to speed on what had been happening since they were in the hospital.

Meanwhile, watching Mikey talk with Tai, Matt and Takuya as they came up with strategies, Shoutmon remained quiet, too deep in thought to really focus on the conversation, blaming himself for everything that had been happening.

It was Shoutmon's suggestion and persuasion that brought about the Merger, believing that, with the worlds united and the heroes and heroines all working together, that there would be peace, but this Primal Virus was something he had never anticipated, and now, through corrupting one of the kindest humans he had ever known, it is destroying everything he had worked for.

Shoutmon was then brought out of his thoughts when the alarms began to blare, where Miki, who was on one of the computer terminals with her PawnChessmon, suddenly called out. "We're getting a distress call from the Digital World."

The monitors then turned on, causing the gathered heroes and heroines to look in horror as they saw the Corrupted attacking Shoutmon's Castle, seeing Dorulumon, Knightmon and the PawnChessmon under their command holding the line.

But what shocked the Fusion Fighters the most were who Shoutmon's forces were fighting, seeing Corrupted Gaossmon and Troopmon attacking them, while in the distance, they saw the three main Digimon of the former Blue Flare army, with Cyberdramon on one side, Deckerdramon on the other, and MetalGreymon in the middle, with Christopher on his right shoulder and Nene on his left as JetMervamon flew close to them.

But what shocked the group the most, especially the members of DATS, was when the familiar form of ShineGreymon: Ruin Mode flew above the enslaved Fusion Fighters, letting out a beastial roar as he hovered over the sky, while Marcus stood on his shoulder, the same vacant expression on his face as Christopher and Nene.

Concerned at seeing the latest of Kari's servants, Shoutmon showed the most worry, where he faced Mikey with a seriousness on his face.

"Mikey, I need to get back, they need me." He said, feeling it was his duty to return and stop Kari's evil, not only as the Digimon King, but also as a friend, feelings Mikey shared as he nodded in agreement, drew his Fusion Loader and replied. "Then I'm coming with you. With Kari basically having the power to Digifuse, you might need my help."

"And you can count us in!" Tagiru called out as he and Gumdramon stood up and ran next to Mikey, determined expressions on both their faces, where Gumdramon added with a revved up grin. "You can't have a fight without us on your side."

"We'll help too." Yuu said as he, Airu, Angie, Jeremy, Damemon and Opossumon came up, ready to help the Digimon King protect those he swore to protect, as well as fight off Kari's army, hoping to halt her progress.

"And we're coming along." Yoshi proclaimed as she, Keenan and Thomas, along with their Digimon partners, came up, were the auburn haired woman said. "The Digi-Ports have been repaired enough to allow all of us to go through and come back safely."

"Plus, we have seen ShineGreymon in this form before, and know how Marcus fights, so that should give us some advantage, regardless of what Kari has done to them." Thomas added, before he looked at Sampson, hoping that the DATS Commander would approve.

"Alright, but be careful, Kari most likely knows you are all coming, so keep your guard up for any surprises." Sampson replied, getting a nod from the group as they headed towards the Digi-Port room, before Mikey stopped, flicked his Goggles as an idea came to mind, where he took his cellphone out, getting everyone's attention.

"Mikey, who are you calling at a time like this?" Jeremy asked in confusion as the Fusion Fighter General dialed the number he was looking for.

"Someone Kari won't be expecting." Mikey replied with a grin, waiting the answer on the other end of the line, hoping his contact would prove a trump card in their favour.

-Several minutes later-

The Fusion Fighters and DATS members appeared right inside Shoutmon's throne room, just as the room began to shake from the attacks from outside, causing them to try and steady their balance.

"My King!" A familiar voice cried out happily, causing them all to turn and see Lunamon run up and hug Shoutmon, a sight that made Angie and Yoshi smirk, seeing the blush on Shoutmon's cheeks, while Airu tried to hold in a squeal at how cute it looked, before Angie's face turned to anger at seeing Beastmon come up and hug Mikey.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again, my Mikey-wikie!" Beastmon said with a great joy, continuing to embrace the brunette, while nuzzling her face against Mikey's cheek, the actions of which embarrassed Mikey, while Angie felt a continued annoyance at seeing the beast Digimon so affectionate toward her friend.

It was at that moment that Beelzemon came flying through the window, turning and firing a few shots out his arm cannon at his assailants outside, before looking back at Mikey and Shoutmon as he said. "They're too many of them, and they have reinforcements inbounded. She is leading this attack."

Hearing the venom in the demon Digimon's voice as he mentioned her, Mikey and Shoutmon knew exactly what who Beelzemon meant, before the brunette noticed a weapon's rack near the wall, walking over and grabbing a sword.

"Guys, here, we'll need these." Mikey said as he handed one to Thomas, Yoshi, Tagiru, Yuu and Jeremy, where he then looked at Angie and Jeremy as he said. "Guys, please help out here with the evacuations, we'll keep them busy."

"Why the swords?" Tagiru then asked, where Thomas replied. "For when we run into Marcus, Christopher, and Nene. with the Digimon fighting each other, they will most likely come for us, and from what we've seen before with Davis and Nene, they should not be taken lightly."

"Got it, we won't let you down." Jeremy said, before Lunamon grabbed Angie's hand and began to drag her in the opposite direction as she said. "We're sending everyone through a Digi-Port we have on the lower levels, hurry!"

"Lets go, we need to stop them before they can get any further." Shoutmon then said, not wasting any time as he headed off, where Mikey and the others followed the red dragon Digimon out to the battlefield.

-Outside-

Just outside the castle walls, Lilithmon watched with a wicked smile, loving the sight of seeing how Mikey's friends were now under her command and destroying everything the Fusion Fighters had worked so hard to create.

"Keep up on the attacks. Serve your Dark Queen's will!" Lilithmon commaded as she floated above the army, looking down and watching the three main Digimon of Blue Flare continue to march forward.

The Demon Digimon then took a moment to admire her 'gift' from her Queen, seeing the new armour she wore, and feeling the dark energy surge through her from it.

The first noticeable thing was a suit of armour that covered most of her body, jet black in colour, stopping just over her cleavage, while leaving her upper arms and thighs exposed.

Her right hand, her Mystic Claw, was now silver in colour, but was fitted with several black gems, while wrapped around her left arm was a chain like whip, with razor sharp edges and a spiked tip.

A black cape flowed down her back, allowing her wings to pop out, while over her head, leaving only her face open, was a black helmet with bat wings on it's sides sticking upwards.

"Giga Destroyer..." MetalGreymon then declared, mindlessly obeying Lilithmon's orders and firing several large laser beams out of his back towards the walls, cracking them in most places, while breaking through in others, causing the Digimon that were defending them to run as the walls began to crumble.

"We can't hold out much longer!" One of the PawnChessmon said in panic.

"At this rate we're as good as gone." Another declared.

"Crocodile Cannons..." Deckerdramon then called, firing several dozen missiles out of his back, hitting the various towers and spires that made up the castle.

With another section of castle lost, the Digimon defending continued to lose hope, even Knightmon was losing his fighting spirit.

"Even if we are destroyed, we will go down with honour." He said, drawing his blade to the air as he called. "For our King!"

At that moment, however, the wall began to crumble, and, faster than most could see, Cyberdramon was amongst them, quickly closing the gap between him and Knightmon, his Twin Lancer ready to strike at the knight Digimon.

"Cyber Talons..." The Cyborg Digimon declared as he prepared to attack, before his lancer was blocked by the drill-like tail of Dorulumon, who called out in reply. "Drill Toronado!"

Increasing the size of his drill tail, Dorulumon caused a large tornado to appear out of it, pushing Cyberdramon back, who landed right next to MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon, with JetMervamon floating right next to them.

From seeing Dorulumon hold him back, Lilithmon snarled.

"Get back in there! Can't you handle a little wind?" She questioned with bitterness in her voice.

"No need to be so harsh, Lilithmon, Dorulumon isn't some pushover." The voice of the Dark Queen said, causing Lilithmon's eyes to widen as she turned and saw Kari's Shadow floating right next to her.

Kneeling in the air before the shadow form, Lilithmon informed Kari with respect in her voice."Forgive me, my Queen. I only wish to see your enemies destroyed."

"Then show me, because here come the real fighters." Kari replied, looking back at the castle with a smirk as she saw a familiar red dragon Digimon, as well as his friends and the DATS Team, come rushing out the castle gates.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon called, yelling into his mic and sending a shockwave that blasted back a group of Corrupted Troopmon, before keeping his weapon drawn, swinging it around as to deflect any shots fired at him, as well as clobber any Corrupted Digimon close to him.

"Not bad." Tagiru said, looking at Gumdramon and grinning. "But let's show them what we can do."

At Tagiru's words, Gumdramon nodded back, before leaping forward and attacking.

"Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon announced, shooting himself forward, where he began to swing and slam his tail into a set of Corrupted Gaossmon, avoiding their sharp jaws and bursts of flames with his nimble speed.

From Shoutmon and Gumdramon showing up and striking back, it gave the other Digimon allied with the Fusion Fighters the confidence they needed to fight, where the Digimon already on the battlefield gave it their all.

Their moral then improved as they saw three Mega Digimon, each in Burst Mode, appear out of the castle as well, as Rosemon, Ravemon and MirageGaogamon landed in front of the group, facing the three enslaved Digimon of Blue Flare, while the DATS Team moved close to them with Mikey, Tagiru, Yuu and Airu.

"So nice of you to finally show up, your Majesty." Kari said in a mocking tone, which caused the Digi-heroes to look up and glare at the shadow, while looking at Lilithmon with surprise at seeing her new form.

"As a former friend, I'm only giving you one warning, leave and never come back here, or you'll regret it." Shoutmon said to Kari, who just chuckled lightly, right as ShineGreymon: Ruin Mode landed to the right of the assembled group.

At seeing ShineGreymon, the Digimon all readied themselves, each drawing their respective weapons and taking to their fighting stances, while the Fusion Fighters readied their Fusion Loaders, only to stop as the DATS Digimon got between the conflict.

"Leave him to us." MirageGaogamon said as he, Rosemon and Ravenmon, moved to combat their former ally.

Beelzemon, meanwhile, pointed his cannon at Lilithmon, where he then asked. "With your permission, my King, Mikey, I wish to deal with this witch once and for all."

"Go for it." Mikey replied, causing Beelzemon to nod as he lunged at Lilithmon, while Mikey readied his Fusion Loader, certain it would take a lot more to take Lilithmon down this time as he called. "Beelzemon, take some back-up!"

Bringing his Fusion Loader up, the screen glowed as it called upon the Digimon Mikey believed would be best suited to assist his friend.

"Beelzemon!" Mikey called, accessing Beelzemon's power.

"Deputymon!" He followed up, calling out the revolver Digimon, who shot forward, giving his power to Beelzemon, where the pair called as one. "Digifuse!"

Combining their Data into one being, Beelzemon maintained control over his body, where his left arm digitized and was replaced with a massive revolver, obtaining Deputymon's firepower as he announced with a great voice. "Justice Beelzemon!"

With his Digifusion completed, Beelzemon wasted no time, where he drew up both guns, gathering energy within and aimed at Lilithmon.

"Twin Cannons!" He then called out as he fired off the energy within as two great blasts at his nemesis, only to look on in surprise as Lilithmon merely smirked and rose her left hand, causing a black energy barrier to appear before her, negating the attack.

"No way!" Mikey called, part of him shocked to see Lilithmon unharmed, which made the Demon Digimon smile at seeing her foes in awe at her power.

"Now this will be a pleasure!" Lilithmon declared with a sinister smile, swinging her left arm as the chain unraveled around from it as a black flame consumed it, where she swung it at Beelzemon, who dodged out of the way, before seeing the chain cut through one of the minarets of the castle like it was butter, causing it to crash into the ground below.

"This is not good." Mikey commented as he looked upon the destruction, before facing Lilithmon with a frustrated expression. "She's even stronger than before."

"Mikey, we'll help him out when we can, we've got bigger issues here." Shoutmon suddenly called, where he and Beelzemon saw MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon and JetMervamon move closer to them.

"Deal with them, I can still hold her off." Beelzemon said as he flew straight at Lilithmon, who brought her right hand forward as she fired off several blasts of dark energy at him, causing Beelzemon to dodge them as he continued to fire back at her.

Respecting Beelzemon's words, Mikey turned his attention back to Shoutmon, holding up his Fusion Loader as he asked. "You ready, partner?"

"Go fo it!" Shoutmon replied, knowing what was coming next.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmons!"

"Digifuse!" The Digimon all called as one, combining their strongest attributes into one being, with Shoutmon as the centre, the heart of the Digifusion, where he grasped his weapon, the Star Sword and announced with a great bellow. "Shoutmon X4!"

As impressed as most were to see the Digifuse form of the Digimon King, not wanting to be left out, Tagiru spoke up.

"That's a pretty cool Digifuse, but let's see how it fares against a Superstar Digimon!" Tagiru stated as he, Yuu and Airu each held out their Fusion Loaders and used their power to Digivolve their partners.

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!" The purple dragon Digimon called, ready to fight and show his strength.

"Damemon Digivolve to... Tuwarmon!" The ninja Digimon announced, taking a proud stance before Yuu, ready to attack at his partner's word.

"Opossumon Digivolve to... Cho Hakkaimon!" Airu's Digimon let out as she swung around her hammer, looking forward to letting out some of her pent up rage as a form of fighting for the greater good.

Kari, meanwhile, laughed lightly at the sigh, waving her hand as she addressed the three Digimon of Blue Flare and JetMervamon, commanding with a dark tone. "Destroy them."

At once, the four enslaved Digimon charged forward, with MetalGreymon rushing at Shoutmon X4, causing the Digimon King to use his sword to block MetalGreymon's large claw as it swiped at him.

"Alright you big, dumb lizard, let's do this!" Arresterdramon called out as Deckerdramon charged at him.

"Cyclone Crusher..." Deckerdramon just declared as he began to spin quickly, knocking Arresterdramon back as the larger Digimon struck him with his tail, causing him to crash into the wall behind him.

But shaking it off, Arresterdramon got back into battle, his sight set on Deckerdramon as his opponent for the time being, where he rushed at Deckerdramon, ignoring the size difference between them and attacked.

"Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon called, rotating his body as he began to spin around, his being taking to a purple cyclone-like form as he slammed himself into the enslaved Digimon's head, where he bounced off of Deckerdramon, but refused to call it quits.

Meanwhile, Tuwarmon and Cyberdramon were amongst one another, combatting at high speeds, trying to get in a clear hit as Tuwarmon's Mantis Arms continued to clash against Cyberdramon's Twin Lancer.

Likewise, Cho Hakkaimon was groaning in frustration as she swung around her Rocket Rake as hard as she could, smashing and tearing up the ground, but found each swing missed her target, JetMervamon.

"Would you just hold still!?" Cho Hakkaimon yelled, getting further frustrated, which caused her attacks to become more and more unstable as her anger was getting the better of her.

And it didn't help that Airu felt the same way as she continued to yell alongside her partner, causing Yuu to sigh and sweatdrop, thinking. 'They have no idea how dangerous they can get, or can get in.'

-Meanwhile-

As the Fusion Fighters began to fight their opponents, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon all took offensive poses as they stood in front of ShineGreymon, two dark, flaming swords forming in his hands as she walked slowly towards them.

"He's a lot calmer than the first time he went into Ruin Mode. We better be careful." MirageGaogamon said as he rose his weapon.

"We still have the advantage, it's three to one." Rosemon pointed out as she held her whip, ready to fight the moment ShineGreymon made a move.

However, the next moment, something crashed into the ground of ShineGreymon's right, causing a shockwave of dust as the three DATS Digimon covered their eyes.

When the dust cleared, they opened their eyes, only to look in shock and horror at seeing two Corrupted Digimon on either side of ShineGreymon, two Digimon they knew all too well.

"Craniamon!? Leopardmon!?" Yoshi questioned, before noticing the purple glow in their eyes, where she growled in frustration and warned. "Watch out, guys, I think Kari has gotten to the Royal Knights too!"

At that moment, ShineGreymon let out a loud roar, before charging right at MirageGaogamon, while Craniamon charged at Rosemon and Leopardmon set his sights at Ravemon, splitting the three up and breaking up their original place to work together.

"Looks like we'll have to change tactics." Thomas commented, before calling to MirageGaogamon. "MirageGaogamon, attack with formation Delta F!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon replied as he swung the bladed end of his weapon of light at ShineGreymon, forcing ShineGreymon to bring his arms up and defend himself against MirageGaogamon's barrage of timed swings.

But even with his calculated attacks, ShineGreymon managed to get some distance between them and countered.

"Glorious Burst..." ShineGreymon then declared, spreading his dark wings out and gathering dark energy into them, before sending it out towards MirageGaogamon, forcing him back as he groaned in pain from the attack's collision.

Concerned, Thomas asked. "MirageGaogamon, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, sir." MirageGaogamon assured, focusing on ShineGreymon. "Just see to it that you look out for yourself as well, sir."

While MirageGaogamon fought ShineGreymon, Rosemon was caught off guard as Craniamon attacked her.

"Shock Ringer..." The corrupt Royal Knight declared with no emotion in his tone, spinning his weapon in his hand and sending a shockwave of energy at Rosemon, who let out a cry of pain, but held her ground as she then counterattacked.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon announced, gathering up several pink orbs of energy around her and casting them off at Cranimon, only to see her attack falter as the Royal Knight blocked with his Omni Shield, taking no damage whatsoever.

"Extinction Wave..." Leopardmon declared as he swung his blade at Ravemon, who easily dodged the attack, but quickly found himself on the defensive as he tried to fight back.

"Crimson Formation!" Ravemon called, releasing a stream of purple light from his wings, soaring at Leopardmon with a great speed, only for the attack to clash against Leopardmon's blade.

Cutting through the energy, Leopardmon remained defensive as Ravemon shot forward, striking with his wings, which clashed against the Royal Knight's sword, locking the pair in a stalemate.

"Black Aura Blast..." Leopardmon suddenly announced, where his blade glowed with a dark energy, before erupting, throwing him and Ravemon back.

"This isn't good. It seems Kari is willing to do anything to win, even sacrifice the Digimon she is controlling." Keenan warned, which continued to concern and frustrate those fighting against Kari, finding it hard to believe the brunette would treat Digimon as mere pawns on a chessboard.

The Fusion Fighters, DATS members, and though watching back at DATS HQ, were all watching the Digimon fight one another, even watching as Beelzemon tried to fight Lilithmon, only to see that she was more amused then actually caring to fight, finding her new power far greater than she had ever expected.

Turning his head to his right, however, Mikey quickly took up the sword he got from the throne room as he got the rest of the Fusion fighters and DATS members attentions as he said. "Guys, get ready."

The rest then looked in Mikey's direction, where Yoshi, Thomas, Tagiru and Yuu each took up the blades they received as they saw Christopher and Marcus walking towards them, with the blond resting his sword on his shoulder as he approached them.

Noticing Marcus lacking a blade, Keenan looked with confusion as he asked. "Did Kari not give him a weapon?"

Thomas, however, noticed the gauntlets around Marcus' arms, seeing parts of them glowing purple, where he then said, warning his friends. "She did. Keep your guards up and don't let him hit you."

Yoshi and Keenan were confused until they saw what Thomas was seeing, getting ready to combat Marcus, while Christopher shot towards Mikey at alarming speeds, who was able to block the attack with his sword, remembering the fight with Davis when this all started, before he began to trade blows with his enslaved friend.

"Christopher, I know deep down you can hear me, and I promise I will save you, no matter what it takes." Mikey said, pressing his blade against Christopher's, before the blond managed to push Mikey's weapon aside and ran his sword down, leaving a long cut along the Red General's arm, which made Mikey wince at the pain.

"Ok, that hurt..." He admitted, before tearing off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapping it around the cut. "But I won't stop fighting."

"Hold on, Mikey, I'm coming!" Tagiru called, joining Mikey's side, where the Superstar begun to swing his blade, repelling Christopher a little, allowing Tagiru to take a protective stance before the Red General.

And while he knew he was not as great a swordsman as Mikey, having undergone rigorous kendo training from his Kotemon, Tagiru's eyes lit with determination, where he made the first strike and began to exchange blows with the blond.

Meanwhile, Marcus continued to walk slowly towards his former friends and teammates, before Yoshi acted first, rushing towards the brunette as she swung the blade in her hands at him, only for Marcus to duck under the first swing, before using his right gauntlet to block another, pushing Yoshi back as she was thrown a few feet.

'He's not just rushing us like he normally would... we need to be careful.' Thomas thought as he moved in, swinging his blade at Marcus, who moved back and dodged it, bringing his right hand into a fist as his gauntlet glowed brightly, a sight that caused concern for Thomas.

The blond then moved out of the way, just in time as Marcus' fist slammed into the ground, causing a massive shockwave that sent him, Yoshi and Keenan flying back, each crying out in pain as they hit a wall or a rock, before the dust cleared, showing a crater where Marcus' fist had impacted.

"Now you see why we have to be careful." Thomas said, examining Marcus' gauntlets as he added. "I'm not exactly sure what those things are, but they seem to amplify Marcus' strength to immense levels."

"No kidding." Keenan replied, pulling himself back up, knowing that if they got hit by a single punch, it would wipe them out for good.

As the group of Fusion Fighters and DATS members continued to fight their enslaved friends, Mikey quickly noticed something wrong, looking all over, before he asked with great concern. "Where is Nene!?"

-Inside the castle-

Remaining in the lead of the Digimon that were too weak to fight, Angie escorted the group through the castle, making their way to the lower levels, where she looked upon the frightened Digimon and tried to keep their spirits up.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Mikey and Shoutmon are outside right now and defending us. If anybody can stop this evil, they can." Angie said, confident within her friends, while she and Lunamon lead them into the Gate Room, ushering them through, feeling relieved to see that they would all be safe and out of the reach of the Corrupted.

"Please take care, Angie. We're all thankful for yours and Mikey's help." Lillymon said with a sincere smile.

"I hope we can end this soon. I was planning to take a catnap." Beastmon yawned, smiling as she asked. "Do you think Mikey would like to join me?"

At the question, Lillymon noticed Angie's jealousy and quickly pushed Beastmon through the gate, quickly following after, ready to help the Digimon on the other side.

Angie felt herself smile happily, glad to be able to help so many Digimon.

However, the redhead then felt a chill down her spine, quickly turning just in time to see Nene's blank expression as she drew her blades, ready to cut her down.

"By order of the Dark Queen, you are to submit yourselves and become her slaves or I will destroy you..." Nene said in an empty tone, before she quickly brought her blades down, causing Angie to close her eyes and let out a shriek.

However, much to Angie's relief, the attack never came, as Jeremy quickly got between her and Nene, using the sword Mikey gave him to block Nene's blades.

"Sorry, Nene, but you're not going to..." Jeremy started to say, his tone filled with nobility, before stopping as he felt a huge rush of pain surge through his body, looking down to see that Nene had just kneed him in the one place he would rather remain unharmed amongst his entire body, causing him to fall over from the pain.

Seeing Jeremy down, Angie quickly let out a shirek as she grabbed Lunamon and quickly ran out the room, with Nene right behind her as she left Jeremy groaning in pain on the floor.

"Even for the bad guys, that was low..." Jeremy groaned, still in a fair amount of pain and knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Angie quickly rushed through the now empty hallways of the castle, carrying Lunamon in her arms, before eventually finding herself at the dead end of a hallway, where the redhead then to see Nene slowly walking up to her.

"You are not who the Dark Queen desires, Angie... just surrender and you will not be harmed..." Nene said, confusing Angie and causing her to think. 'If Kari doesn't want me, then why is Nene chasing me!? I don't have...'

But feeling Lunamon embracing her, hugging her tightly, Angie realized what Nene had been commanded to obtain.

"No, No! I won't give her up, I won't let Kari use Lunamon for her sick games!" Angie yelled out, know realizing that Kari wanted Lunamon as a way to get at Shoutmon, to turn the Digimon he loved against him.

"You refuse to relinquish Lunamon...? So be it..." Nene said back, as she began to slowly approach the redhead, keeping her twin swords aimed at Angie, which scared her, but for Lunamon, Angie remained strong.

Nene then brought her blades up, ready to strike down the redhead and take her and Lunamon captive for her Queen.

However, just as she brought them down, Nene's blades were blocked by two wooden swords, causing Nene, Angie and Lunamon to look up, surprise filling those with free wills to see Yasyamon blocking Nene's attack, causing her to jump back and get into a fighting stance before the puppet Digimon.

"Sorry I'm late, there's no real maps around this place." A confident voice said behind Nene, causing Angie to look over and see Ren standing behind her.

"Ren! Thank goodness you're here! I wasn't certain you'd come!" Angie said happily to the dark blue haired boy.

"Better late than never." Ren replied, resting his arms behind his head as he continued to give off a confident smile.

Hearing the sounds of running Digimon, coming to aid Lunamon, Nene was forced to retreat as a dark portal opened behind her, where she jumped back into as it closed, just as Jeremy and a few PawnChessmon came up, the brunette still panting with pain.

"What happened to you?" Ren asked Jeremy, noticing him slouching.

"Don't... ask..." Jeremy replied through his panting, while Angie did her best not to giggle at his expense.

-Outside-

Kari, meanwhile, sensed what had happened, knowing that Nene was forced to retreat, as well as the unexpected ally that came to the Fusion Fighters aid.

Enraged at the loss of her target, hoping to have used Lunamon to force Shoutmon's hand, Kari let out a cry of rage, raising her hands as portals opened around the battlefield, where Christopher, Marcus and the corrupted and enslaved Digimon all retreated into, leaving just Kari's Shadow and Lilithmon.

"That's right, run away." Tagiru teased and was about to revert Arresterdramon back to Gumdramon, thinking they had won their fight.

However, the group then felt the ground beneath them shake, before looking out in the distance, seeing a long row of Corrupted Machinedramon lining up, along with two massive Digimon, ones that the Tamers knew all too well.

"Lord Zhuqiaomon! Lord Baihumon!" Lopmon cried out from DATS HQ, seeing two of the Digimon Sovereigns now Corrupted and under the Dark Queen's thrall.

"Burn it all!" Kari commanded in rage.

"Phoenix Fire..." Zhuqiaomon declared, opening his mouth as a stream of fire shot out towards the castle.

"Bronze Cannon..." Baihumon followed up, gathering light within the orbs around its being and launching off a line of shots.

Along with the two Sovereigns, the Machinedramon army began firing energy blasts out of their cannons at the castle, which began to buckle and break apart from the continued attacks.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Thomas called out with a great seriousness in his voice, where the group turned to see Angie, Jeremy, Ren and Dracmon quickly running out of the castle.

"Everyone is safe, Lunamon was the last one out." Angie said, causing Shoutmon to let out a sigh of relief, before all the Digifused Digimon returned to their Fusion Loaders, while the DATS Digimon returned to their Rookie forms.

"Then let's get out of here." Mikey said as the group quickly left the castle grounds, just as it fell apart, leaving nothing but ruins and ash.

Lilithmon, while feeling satisfied to see Shoutmon's castle destroyed, kept her joy to herself as she looked at her Queen, feeling the rage coming off of her.

"I am not mad at you, Lilithmon..." Kari said, causing the demon Digimon to let out a sigh of relief, where the Dark Queen continued as she said. "Mikey merely caught me by surprise, the next time, no more games. Next time, they either bow to me, or we end them."

"As you wish, my Queen." Lilithmon said with a bow, smirking at the idea of finally ending Mikey and Shoutmon once and for all, watching the Dark Queen's Shadow disappear, before Lilithmon returned herself to the Dark Fortress, smirking as she watched the Dark Storm spread overhead.

-DATS-

"That was close you guys." Tai said to the group once they were back and resting in the briefing room, though each of the guys silently took pity on Jeremy as he placed an ice pack on his lower region, each shivering at the thought of being hit there.

"We seem to be lucky that Kari's new personality has such a short temper, though I'm not sure if that'll work in our favour or make things worse." Mikey replied as he sat back in the chair, where Angie was resting next to him, exhausted from the ordeal she went through.

"Well, if you guys need me again, and I'm sure you will, give me another call." Ren said as he walked out, ready to head home, while the other's rolled their eyes at his overconfidence.

"I'll get back to work with Hypnos, see what we can do with the Antivirus." Thomas said, before Miki informed. "They've had help since you left."

This confused Thomas, before he looked and saw Suzie at his computer terminal, talking to her father, deep in conversation as she asked. "Dad, wouldn't this equation work better?"

"I... yes, actually..." Janyu replied from his end in surprise, amazed at how his youngest daughter was picking up on coding, remembering that only five years ago, all she wanted was to play with dolls.

Feeling eyes looking at her back, Suzie turned and saw most of the group looking at her, each surprised to see how smart she really was, before she asked in a frustrated and annoyed voice. "What!? I'm not going to just sit back here and wait, Kari has control of two of the Sovereigns now, and we don't know where Azulongmon or Ebonwumon are. Kari almost has the entire Digital World under her control, we can't keep delaying here!"

"We're doing what we can, Suzie..." Takato said as he approached the young girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he continued. "And as much as I hate to say it, we can't wait around much longer either, soon we're going to have to hit Kari where she lives, with or without the Antivirus."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tai said, not wanting to resort to the most extreme means of dealing with his corrupted sister, as well as knowing that, despite the victories that they have had, the group was still out matched by Kari and her slaves.

Little did any of them know, however, help would be coming soon, in a way they never even imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora, Yoshi and Palmon all looked at one another as they stood outside Mimi's door.

"Are you sure about this?" Palmon asked, wanting to help her partner, but also not wanting to upset her as well.

"I am. I know Mimi is hurt, but we need her more than ever." Sora replied, feeling empathy for her friend, but also knowing that Mimi couldn't stay locked up in her room forever.

Nodding in agreement, Yoshi typed her override code into the terminal next to the door, which slid open a second later, allowing the two girls and Palmon to see the state of the room.

The room was a mess, to say the least, with the bed sheets all over the place, and furniture looking like it had been thrown around.

The girls then saw Mimi, leaning against the side of her bed, her hair disheveled and a broke look in her eyes as she held onto a picture frame in her hands, not even noticing the girls as Sora and Yoshi moved closer to her.

Sitting on the bed and beside her friend, Sora then looked at the photo in Mimi's hand, seeing an image of her and Izzy, with Izzy having a nervous smile on his face as Mimi's arm was wrapped around him as she posed for the photo.

Understanding her pain, Sora set her hand on Mimi's hand and said soothingly. "Mimi, you have to listen to me. I know you are worried about Izzy, but you have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. We need you, we need you to help us."

"I'll just get in the way..." Mimi replied solemnly, before adding as her voice cracked a bit. "Kari's right, all I do is cause him pain... I... I never wanted to hurt him..."

"Mimi, I know you, and I know you would never hurt Izzy. Kari is the one hurting him. Even as we speak, she is using him, messing with his head for her selfish purposes, and you can be the one to save him." Yoshi said, remaining standing, but she could understand Mimi's pain, understanding how hard it could be to have one you cared so deeply for being used against them.

Yet despite their words, Mimi remained silent, still looking at the photo, causing both Sora and Yoshi to sigh, while Palmon felt depressed, before they all heard a knock on the door, looking over to see Tai standing at the doorway.

"Tai?" Sora asked, a little surprised to see the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"What I should've done when we first fought Izzy." Tai said in reply, where the girls watched on as he took to the bed, sitting on Mimi's left and softly pet her back.

"Mimi, I know what Kari said hurt you, but what she didn't tell you was how crazy Izzy is about you, in the good way, I mean. Remember a while back when he was wearing all those different outfits?" Tai asked Mimi, who smiled a bit as she remembered.

"Yeah... he looked cute in some, and just weird in others." She replied.

"He was wearing them to impress you. He knows how much you like fashion, so, with no clue what he was getting himself into, he tried on those outfits to see if you'd like them. Heck, I think he even made some computer program to look through outfits and see what'd look like wearing them." Tai said, rolling his eyes as he remembered seeing the program on Izzy's computer once, before the redhead quickly closed the laptop.

"He... he did that for me...?" Mimi asked, turning her head to Tai with a little hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Izzy loves you, he'd do anything for you, just to see you smile." The Digidestined of Courage replied, his tone full of honesty and care as he looked back at the strawberry haired Digidestined with a smile.

Picking up where Tai left off, Sora then said. "You both have been dancing around each other for too long now. Once we get him back, you should just tell him how you feel, don't be afraid to say Tai Kami... I mean Izzy, I love you."

Tai, meanwhile, smiled at Sora's slip of tongue, who blushed as she saw that he had caught onto her, while Mimi felt her hope return to her as she quickly stood up, her eyes alight with determination as she said. "You're right, we're going to save Izzy and Kari, and I will tell him how I feel, no more hiding my feelings!"

"And after Izzy is back, maybe we'll waste no time and get married. Can you image me as Mrs. Mimi Izumi?" Mimi then added with a dreamy sigh and stars in her eyes, picturing herself in a beautiful wedding dress as Izzy carried her in his arms, causing the four other occupants of the room to sweatdrop at how quickly she went from just telling Izzy she loves him to marrying him.

"I think you should dial it back a bit." Yoshi commented, before pointing out. "We still need to get Izzy back before he agrees to be your husband."

"Also, Mimi, you need to wash up, so Tai, get out of here. Palmon!" Yoshi then called out with a smirk, causing Palmon to nod in reply.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon then announced, wrapping her vines around Tai, who looked on with confusion as he tried to say. "Wait, What...!?"

The next thing Tai knew, he was thrown out the room as the door slide shut behind him, while the brunette groaned in pain, having just hit the wall when he was thrown out.

He then looked up to see Cody standing there with a neutral look as he then asked. "Is Mimi alright?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Tai replied through his groans, feeling pain from being thrown out, before adding. "Though I think she might be borderline crazy at the moment..."

"Good to know." Cody merely replied as he continued to walk, leaving Tai slumped against the ground as he yelled out. "Seriously? Help me up here!"

-The Dark Fortress-

While Kari sat on her throne, seething with anger that the DATS team and Fusion Fighters foiling her plans, the Dark Queen took a deep breath, letting her breathe out slowly as she calmed down, knowing that in the end, their little victories here and there would not matter, while also feeling Davis' hands on her shoulder, gently massaging her and helping her relax, making her smile to have her devoted Champion by her side.

The Dark Storm nearly covered the entire Digital World. Soon, it would spread to the moons, and then she would open the gates to the Real Worlds, which would then fall to her power, bringing a new order to all the worlds, one under her rule.

"We have returned, my Queen." Kari then heard Lilithmon say as she, along with the Gazimon, entered the throne room, walking past the Dark Queen's puppets as they stood at attention along the hallway, before Kari then looked at the Gazimon.

"Did you complete your tasks?" The Dark Queen asked the three, who nodded in reply.

"You bet we did, Boss." The Gazimon with the sunglasses replied, before one of them then asked. "It was a pretty light show when we dug them up, what were they?"

"Nevermind it, as long as it is done." Kari replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, before she began to say. "Now that the Digital World is almost fully under my power, we must..."

However, before Kari could finish, the brunette gripped her head, letting out a cry of pain.

Noticing her discomfort, Lilithmon asked. "My Queen, are you alright?"

"Damn you... Homeostasis...!" Kari yelled through gritted teeth, just as the Crest of Light began to glow brightly on her chest.

-DATS-

Back in the briefing room, the Digi-heroes all gathered, happy to see Mimi up and about.

"Sorry I made you all worry." The Digidestined of Sincerity apologized, but said it with a small smile on her face, causing the others to smile back at Mimi.

"We're just glad to have you back, Mimi." Jeri said as she hugged the older girl, causing Mimi to keep her smile as she hugged Jeri back.

However, before anyone else express their own happiness to see Mimi again, each and every of the various Digivices began to beep loudly, causing them all to withdraw them, only to look shocked and surprised to see the Crest of Light on the screens as each device began to glow brightly.

There was then a loud beeping sound on the monitors, causing them to look to see a message written on it, one sent by Homeostasis.

"I have done all I can, use the power of Light to save Kari. Stop the Virus, undo what I could not." The message read, which confused many as they read it.

"Why is it writing this like it won't be around anymore?" JP asked, where the rest of the group only remained silent, some already fearing the worst.

-Dark Fortress-

Kari closed her eyes as she fought back the pain, before opening them once more, showing them now glowing red, before a sphere of dark energy began to form around her, while Gatomon quickly jumped off the throne and moved next to Lilithmon, worried for her partner, the enslaved Digi-heroes and Digimon each remained in place.

-Inside Kari's mind-

The Dark Queen stood in a dark room, her eyes glaring at a large crystal that floated right before her, a manifestation of Homeostasis.

"You seem to get a kick out of using me for your own gains, don't you?" Kari asked as she glared at the Digital Deity, a part of her always blaming her for many of her life's problems, like giving her the Crest of Light, allowing others to think that she and TK were somehow destined for one another because of it.

"This is not your Destiny, Kari. You were chosen to fight the darkness that threatened both worlds, not be the cause of such evil." Homeostasis said, using Kari's own voice as her own.

"Well I have changed, I realized that I can make my own destiny, one where I am the powerful one and not the helpless damsel in distress. I have had enough listening to you, Tai and everyone trying to order me around." Kari said back with a great bitterness in her voice.

"The Virus has clouded you, bent you to its will. It will use you, before destroying you and everything else with you, you must fight it." Homeostasis then said, but Kari just shook her head as she laughed bitterly.

"It has set me free! You were a fool to just lock it away, and now, now it will have its vengeance!" Kari said with a wicked smile as behind her, a large, glowing purple sphere formed, the same as how the Virus looked the day it entered Kari's body.

Raising her right hand, Kari smiled wickedly as dark energy gathered into her hand as she said. "Goodbye, Homeostasis, I promise to do better for the Digital World than you ever did!"

The Dark Queen then fired the blast at the Digital Deity, a barrier forming around it as the blast hit, straining against the energy, before energy flowed out of the Virus and into Kari's hand, adding to the power as the blast broke through the it, consuming Homeostasis as it shattered and dissolved, while it's energy flowed into Kari, who laughed wickedly.

-DATS-

A moment later, the Digivices all stopped glowing, while Gennai gripped his side in pain, as a few of the Digimon felt off, where Guilmon said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Homeostasis... is gone." Gennai said through his pain, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Had Kari just destroyed one of the Digital Deities?!

"There is a massive energy spike in the Storm!" Miki suddenly cried out, causing everyone to look and see the storm moving faster than they had seen it, fully engulfing the Digital World, while shadow tendrils moved about the corrupted world.

"Kari... absorbed Homeostasis' power." Megumi then added, seeing the energy spike originating from the Dark Fortress, adding to everyone else's fears as to how powerful the corrupt Digidestined of Light had now become.

-Dark Fortress-

At that moment, the dark sphere surrounding Kari bursted, causing Gatomon, Lilithmon and the Gazimon to shield their eyes, only to look at the Dark Queen in awe once they looked upon her once more.

Kari's appearance had changed slightly, with what looked like black armour now under her robes, a chestplate covering her upper body, while her shoulder pads looks spikier, with the eyes on the dragon heads glowing bright red as dark mist floated out of them.

Out of her back were what appeared to be two, dark spectral wings, while a hood now covered the Dark Queen's head, her crown poking out from the front, while a face mask similar to Yolei's covered her mouth and nose.

Finally, and most noticeably, was the fact that Kari's eyes remained their bright, red glow, as she stood up, saying in a voice that sounded deep and distorted. "Prepare my armies, they will be here soon."

While remaining loyal to her, Gatomon was still worried as to what had just happened and had to ask. "My Queen, are you alright?"

"Better than I have ever been, Gatomon. The Digital World is mine, and now, all will either bow before me, or be washed aside." Kari replied as she made her way down the hallway, with her enslaved puppets right behind her, ready for the battle that is to come.

-DATS-

Each and everyone of the remaining Digi-heroes gathered in the Digi-port room, with Sampson, Yamaki and Gennai all standing on the side.

"We'll get you as close to the Dark Fortress as we can, from there, you're on your own, we will have to lock the Digi-ports in the event everything goes wrong." Sampson said to them, wishing that they had more time.

"Understood." Tai said in reply, knowing the dangers he and the others were all placing themselves in, but knew they had to stop Kari, no matter what.

"Hypnos is close to an antivirus, but we're not sure when it'll be ready, do whatever you need to do, one way or another, this has to end now." Yamaki then added, getting nods from the rest of the group.

Tai then turned to everyone and said with confidence. "Alright guys, this is it, one way or another. Kari will throw everything she has at us, and we don't even know the full extent of her power anymore, so be careful. As for the others, talking to them or trying to subdue them won't work, we need to hit them hard. Be careful, all of you, we won't get another chance like this."

Everyone nodded in reply as they all took out their Digivices and pointed them at the Digi-port, knowing that this would be the toughest fight of their lives, and that they could not lose, or the Digital World, as well as their friends, would be lost forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Flying as incredible speed, with a golden aura surrounding him, Omnimon Alter-S looked around, seeing the corruption that now overtook the Digital World, before looking forward, narrowing his eyes as he saw the Dark Fortress getting closer and closer.

"You guys ready for this?" Tai asked in a serious tone through their merged form at Matt, Agumon and Gabumon.

"You bet, Tai!" Agumon responded enthusiastically, ready to get back into the fight.

"We're with you, Tai." Gabumon then replied, feeling Agumon's enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

"We're ready, Tai, but are you?" Matt then asked, knowing that things could go sideways, and that they would have to do what is necessary to save the Digital World.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, Matt." Tai said, looking forward as he then added. "Looks like the fight is about to begin, let's hope everyone is ready."

Omnimon then came to a halt as he looked forward, seeing the Dark Queen's puppets in front of him.

In the air, ShadowforceVeedramon stared blankly at him, with ShadowSeraphimon on his right and Sakuyamon on his left, along with JetSilphymon, TyrantKabuterimon, and JetMervamon floating around them.

On the ground, meanwhile, MegaGargomon, Beowolfmon, Daipenmon, ShineGreymon: Ruin Mode, and ZekeGreymon stood before Omnimon, with Marcus on ShineGreymon's shoulder, while Christopher and Nene stood on ZekeGreymon's back.

Finally, standing on a ridge next to them, was a Digimon Omnimon had never seen before, which he assumed, based on its appearance, must be the Biomerged form of Yolei and Hawkmon.

Standing in place of the Digidestined and Digimon of Love and Sincerity was a male Digimon, his being cast in black, while a golden bird rested upon the Digimon's shoulder.

His face was concealed by a hawk-like helmet, steel covered his chest, left arm and coated around his legs, while in his possession, the Digimon wielded both a sword and a bow, where he held a blank expression as he seemed prepared to draw either his weapons in a heartbeat.

"Omnimon, the data we're getting is calling that Digimon Valkyrimon." Miki said through the comms, before Megumi added with concern. "Watch out. With his Feral Sword and Aurvandil Arrow, he can fight both close and long range, so remain on the alert."

The Biomerged fused Digimon nodded at the DATS girls and their words, but knew he had to fight.

"While it's nice to see all of you again, we sadly can't spend time with all of you, we have our dance partner for this event." Omnimon said to the enslaved Digi-heroes, before glowing in a bright aura once more, then shooting out, straight at ShadowforceVeedramon, who quickly extended and blocked with his dark blades as the two knights clashed, with the corrupt knight being pushed back by the tremendous power now running through Omnimon.

Eventually, the Biomerged form of Davis and Veemon managed to push Omnimon back, before the two began to engage one another in melee combat, moving at great speeds as they fought, fighting on equal terms, a sight that looked like a bright golden light and a dark purple light clashing in the air.

The other puppets of the Dark Queen then began to move, with ShadowSeraphimon turning to face the fight as he brought his hands together and began to say. "Strike of the Seven..."

"Final Excalibur!" The combined voices of Cody and Armadillomon cried out, causing ShadowSeraphimon to quickly turn, summon his blade in his right hand, and block the oncoming attack, staring blankly at the new, Biomerged form of the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability.

Looking at the combined form that was Cody and Armadillomon, ShadowSeraphimon saw an angelic Digimon clashing against him, looking mindlessly at the figure that closely resembled his light form, only this Digimon was clad in a darker shade of blue armour, he too had the golden lined mark upon his helmet, while a total of eight wings adorned his back.

"Sorry TK. Sorry Patamon, but we're your opponents now." The Digimon known as Dominimon said, pushing ShadowSeraphimon back as the two began to fight with their blades, neither giving the other the edge.

"Don't let him get any distance, that way he can't use his ranged attacks." Cody said to his partner through their link.

"Got ya, partner." Armadillomon replied, keeping his focus as he fought alongside and as one with Cody.

"Spirit Strike..." Sakuyamon declared as she called forth her four fox spirits, which too had been corrupted, each now shaded black as they lunged themselves towards Omnimon and Dominimon, before the attack was intercepted.

"Final Justice!" A voice cried out as a blast of electricity hit the fox spirits, disintegrating them, before Gallantmon in his Crimson Mode came rushing down from the sky, straight at Sakuyamon, who blocked with her staff against the knight Digimon's two swords.

"Sorry Rika, Renamon, but if fighting you is the only way to get through to you, then get ready for a fight!" The combined voices of Takato and Guilmon said as they began to fight the corrupted Shaman Digimon, trading blows from her spear and dodging her fist and kicks.

It was at this moment that everything turned chaotic for the corrupted Digi-heroes, with them all scattering as their enemies began to pop up, causing fights to break out all over the area.

JetSilphymon flew down and landed next to BeoWolfmon and Daipenmon as Aldamon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon landed right before them, ready to once again take down their former allies for their Queen.

With a smirk on his face, however, Aldamon looked at his two friends and asked. "Alright guys, you ready to show them your new trick?"

"You know it, Takuya." JP replied enthusiastically as he and Loweemon were both covered in cocoons of Data, while the corrupted Warriors merely tilted their heads as though they were confused at the sight.

"Fusion Evolution!" JP and Koichi cried out, before the cocoons bursted, revealing two new Digimon, the Fusion forms of the Warriors of Thunder and Darkness.

Combining the Spirits of Thunder, JP Fusion evolved into a behemoth sized Digimon, doubling the size of MetalKabuterimon, looking like a massive purple plated beetle with a gigantic golden horn protruding from the top of its head.

As for Koichi, his new form remained the same size as Loweemon, cast in the same armour as his Human Spirit, only six metallic golden wings lining up upon the other had emerged from his back, the pistons from JagerLoweemon had been mounted upon his shoulderplates, while in his possession he wielded the same staff as Loweemon, only the dark energies coming from it were far more powerful, where he swung his weapon around, casting around a dark afterglow with his display.

"RhinoKabuterimon!" JP bellowed, where the back opened up, casting out his wings, which flapped as electricity sparked from his horn.

"Rhihimon!" Kouchi declared, slamming his spear into the ground as he glared at his corrupted friends.

"Alright, let's show them how much stronger we are now!" Aldamon said with determination, before launching himself forward, moving faster than he did before hand, crashing into JetSilphymon as the two went skyrocketing into the air.

Pushing him back, JetSilphymon pushed Aldamon back, before raising her left arm as she declared. "Jet Binter..."

From her declaration, several blasts of concentrated air fired towards the Warrior of Fire, who easily dodged the attack, before he counterattacked, where he pointed his arms at his enslaved girlfriend and called out. "Atomic Inferno!"

Though the enslaved Warrior of Wind managed to dodge several of the fireballs, she was forced to block the last one with her pinwheel, groaning slightly from the fire, before looking around, not finding Aldamon anywhere.

"Behind you." Takuya said with a smirk as he appeared behind her, raising both arms over his head as he brought his combined fists down on JetSilphymon, causing her to go crashing down into the ground below, only to emerge a second later as she shot herself back up into the sky, continuing to fight the Warrior of Fire, who was happy that he was finally able to fight her on equal terms.

"Ice Crusher Avalanche..." Daipenmon called, opening his beak and once again releasing a great downpour of snow, which headed straight for RhinoKabuterimon.

"Sorry, Tommy, but that trick's not going to work this time." JP said through his new form as he took to the air, where electricity began to gather in his horn.

"Thunder Laser!" The Warrior of Thunder then announced, casting off the thunder stored within his horn as a great blast, striking into Daipenmon's chest, causing the enslaved Warrior of Ice to stumble back a little from the impact of the lightning, before letting out a cry as RhinoKabuterimon then rammed into his stomach, sending the giant penguin Digimon crashing to the ground.

As it seemed that the Legendary Warriors had indeed improved, it was even more clear from the clash of brothers, where BeoWolfmon swung his saber, trying to slice up Koichi, but the Warrior of Darkness blocked each attack, even managing to force his enslaved brother into a more defensive stance.

"Red Cross!" Rhihimon announced, coming in close and locking blades with BeoWolfmon, before the eyes of his lion helmet began to glow, releasing a pent up energy, which blasted BeoWolfmon back, causing him to groan in pain as the dark energies struck his being.

"Insect Cannon..." TyrantKabuterimon declared, meanwhile, gathering energy as he aimed his cannon head towards his opponents, preparing to blast them all to oblivion.

"Ballet Gun!" The combined voices of Mimi and Palmon yelled, where a blast of red and green energy shot from the side and hit TyrantKabuterimon in the face, knocking him to the side as his cannon fired and missed, before he turned and looked at his new opponent.

However, instead of Rosemon: Beyond like last time, standing in her place was a Digimon that indeed had similar qualities to her, including her shapely figure, her ruby red lips and her face concealed by a plant-like helmet, there were many changes in this Digimon's form.

Replacing the more revealing outfit Rosemon used to wear, the new female Digimon was cast in a more regal ensemble, where she wore a massive red dress that cut open at the front, showing off her legs, with her feet adorning a set of beautiful red high heels.

The upper of her clothing consisted of a set of thick black belts that hugged her figure, while the same material that covered her legs also covered around her chest and flowed down her arms as a massive set of sleeves.

Her hair had changed from blonde to a sparkling purple that stopped at her shoulders.

Her flower-like helmet had a golden crown resting at the top, giving her a continued regal appearance, only her expression held no time for showing off, where she brought her sleeves back up, each concealing her weaponry as she prepared to face TyrantKabuterimon.

"Izzy, I know you're in there somewhere. I'm sorry for hurting you. You are everything to me. I love you, and when this nightmare is over, I promise I'll make it up to you." Mimi said through her new form, Rafflesimon, not even flinching as TyrantKabuterimon let out a feral insect-like roar as digital bugs swarmed around him and shot out towards her.

Instead, the fairy Digimon merely held out her hands, where four digital flowers, shimmering in different colours, appeared, facing the incoming swarm as they fired a huge blast of energy at them, disintegrating them before they could reach her.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Another voice called out, causing the area to suddenly freeze, before a massive morning star smashed through the wall of ice, causing the resulting shards to bombard TyrantKabuterimon.

And while his insects emerged, protecting their creator, the attack caused TyrantKabuterimon to look down, seeing that beneath Rafflesiamon was another opponent, which looked like a massive walrus-like being that had a viking helmet resting on his head.

A fur coat hung from his shoulders, while black straps were cast around his chest and arms, keeping the set of shields secured upon his shoulders.

And within his massive arms was his weapon, a set of morning stars.

"You need to chill out, afterall you should know not to hit a lady." Vikemon, the Mega form of Gomamon, said with a smirk as the enslaved Biomerged Digimon of Knowledge roared at him and Rafflesimon, working himself into a mindless frenzy.

Meanwhile, from his vantage point, Valkyrimon was about to move, before sensing someone behind him, causing him to quickly draw his blade and turn, blocking just in time as a massive claw-like hand came crashing down on it.

Staring vacantly at the attacker, Valkyrimon took in the appearance, seeing it was an insect Digimon with a more humanoid build, with his being cast in jet black armour and a single red eye gleaming from the creature's helmet.

Giant black claws ran along the side of the Digimon's arms, fusing with his armour, allowing him to freely move his hands, while four orange wings were mounted to the back, looking fairly cybernetic in appearance, but also seemed practical.

"Yolei, we're going to save you and Hawkmon, that's a promise." The Digimon known as GrandisKuwagamon said in the combined voices of Ken and Wormmon, while Valkyrimon merely ignored his words, pushing the large insect back and bringing his sword up.

"Feral Sword..." He declared in the combined voices of Yolei and Hawkmon, where the sword was covered in an icy aura, before quickly swinging the blade at his opponent, who quickly moved out of the way, watching as the ground where he once stood turned to ice.

"We need to be careful, Wormmon, We don't know what else they're capable of." Ken said through his link to his partner, getting no complaints from the Digimon of Kindness.

"Grandis Scissors!" The Biomerged Digimon of Kindness then bellowed as his claws glowed with energy, where it began to fight against Valkyrimon, who used his sword to block and counterattack as the two began to fight.

"Mega Barrage..." MegaGargomon declared in the meantime as he faced the Digimon of his fellow Tamers, raising his arms as he fired every missile he had towards them.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon called with a great voice, raising his right arm and firing blasts of energy at the missles, destroying a few as they headed towards them.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon called out in Kazu and Guardomon's voices, releasing the sets of energies in their shoulder mounted turbines and combining the power as a single stream of energy, taking out a few more missiles.

"Gargo Missiles..." MegaGargomon then declared, firing the large missiles from his shoulders his enemies.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon called back, rewriting the Data in her arms, changing them into the shape of axes, which she then swung around as she leapt past the missiles, cutting into each and causing many to explode in mid air, before they could rain down and hit her friends.

"Way to go Antylamon!" Suzie cheered as she stood with the other humans who were off to the side, a little down she could not Biomerge, but with her smarts, faith and her Digimon Cards, she believed she and Antylamon could save Henry and Terriermon from Kari's hold.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon then announced, slamming his fist into the ground, sending a massive shockwave that threw MegaGargomon off guard, causing him to stumble around with little to no control over his being.

"Lightning Blade!" HiAndromon followed up as he saw his chance to attack, casting his right arm in a long line of electricity, jumping at MegaGargomon and plunging his electrified blade into the manipulated Digimon's leg, fully knocking him off balance and causing MegaGargomon to fall back, crashing into the ground behind him.

"Alright, this is getting easy!" Kazu cheered through his Biomerged form, causing the others to sigh, where Kenta said from below. "I hope he didn't just jinx us."

Meanwhile, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon: Superior Mode were locked in combat with ZekeGreymon, using their smaller forms to gain the advantage over their enslaved friend.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon called, starting off their clash as he encased both his hands in flame, tossing the set of infernos at ZekeGreymon, just before Arresterdramon followed up.

"Prism!" He announced, casting off a series of pink spheres of energy, which increased in power from his Superior Mode and were bombarded at ZekeGreymon.

"Plasma Railgun..." ZekeGreymon declared, raising his right arm at OmniShoutmon and firing a blast of energy at him, only for Arresterdramon to fly down and pick up the Digimon King, both easily dodging the attack.

"Zeke Flame..." The enslaved cyborg T-rex then declared as blue flames shot out of his mouth as he tried to incinerate OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon.

And though both easily dodged the attack, the flames continued to spread, heading for Mikey and Tagiru.

But looking at one another, preparing their Fusion Loaders and nodding, the pair countered the oncoming attack.

"Ballistamon!" Mikey called, drawing Ballistamon from out of his Fusion Loader.

"Sakkakumon!" Tagiru followed up, calling upon the power of the steel Digimon, before Sakkakumon and Ballistamon announced as one. "Digifuse!"

With Sakkakumon giving his power to Ballistamon, the machine Digimon appeared before Mikey and Tagiru, only now his shoulderplates were cast in a set of green orbs, each fixed with a gleaming red eye, while his chest compartment had also changed, gaining a green paintjob and red eye.

"ReflectBallistamon!" He called, just as the flames of ZekeGreymon's attack struck him, only they were absorbed into the eyes upon his form and stored as Data.

"That was a close one." Jeremy commented as he stood behind Mikey and Tagiru, along with Joe, Suzie, Kenta, Airu, Yuu, Angie, Jeri, Ai, Mako and the DATS team members, who all then looked to see JetMervamon and Tuwarmon engaged in melee combat with one another.

Thomas, however, looked to the side and said to the group of humans. "Heads up, here they come."

The group then turned to see Marcus, Christopher and Nene rushing towards them, ready to take down what they thought were defenseless opponents.

However, much to their surprise, the back of Kenta's shirt began to move, before MarineAngemon popped out and said. "Hi."

"Kahuna Waves!" The small angel Digimon announced as he let out a puff, causing a large heart shaped energy to launch towards the three enslaved Digi-heroes, who stopped in their tracks as they blocked it, letting out light groans as the energy hit them, feeling them lose power themselves.

The three then quickly jumped back as the ground beneath them erupted, revealing a very angry Cho-Hakkaimon as she brought up her hammer.

"Now I've got you, you maggots!" The puppet Digimon yelled as she swung her hammer, which caused Christopher and Nene to jump away, while Marcus crossed his arms, taking the full brunt of the attack as he was knocked back.

"Omnimon, looks like everything is going according to plan so far." Mikey said through his communicator towards the knight Digimon, who was still locked in combat with ShadowforceVeedramon.

"Ray of Shadow..." ShadowforceVeedramon then said vacantly, casting off a blast of darkness from the V crest upon his armour, which Omnimon just managed to avoid, before countering as he leapt up and attacked.

"Grey Cannon!" He called in a great voice, raising his left arm and firing off a blast of plasma energy, striking ShadowforceVeedramon in the chest and sending him back a few feet, where the corrupted knight let out a deep growl.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were getting pissed off." Omnimon said to his opponent in an amused voice, before shooting right at him, clashing once again with their blades, locking the duo in a temporary stalemate.

However, from behind Omnimon, a familiar corrupted dragon Digimon was making her way towards the fight, black flames gathering in her mouth.

"You four are so predictable." DarkMagnadramon said as she prepared to attack Omnimon and help out her Queen's champion.

"Phoenix Fire!" Another voice cut in, causing the corrupt Digimon of Light to quickly move out of the way of the oncoming fire, glaring at the sight of Phoenixmon floating near her, with Sora sitting on the large bird's back.

"This isn't going to end like you want, Magnadramon. We'll fight you to the bitter end." Sora said to her corrupt friend, no longer wanting to sit on the sidelines.

"While I normally prefer fish, I do enjoy fried chicken every now and then!" DarkMagnadramon said in a dark tone as she gathered fire in her mouth once again.

"Fire Tornado!" The corrupt Digimon of Light then roared, releasing the flames as a great and terrible wave at Sora and Phoenixmon.

"Hold on, Sora!" Phoenixmon called as she quickly flew out of the way, moving quickly as DarkMagnadramon flew after her, the two winged Digimon locked in aerial combat as they fired at one another.

Below them, ShineGreymon: Ruin Mode let out a roar as he clashed with MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode, breaking off his attack every now and them to take a swipe at Rosemon or Ravemon, the two Burst Mode Digimon easily dodging his swings as they attacked him, sending the corrupted Digimon into a mindless frenzy.

"Shining Blast!" ShineGreymon roared, gathering darkness around his being, before he shot toward MirageGaogamon, preparing to ram into him with all his might.

However, Rosemon and Ravemon cut in, where the pixie Digimon swung her thorn whip at ShineGreymon, managing to hook it around his head and pull him aside, narrowly missing his target and allowing MirageGaogamon a chance to counter attack.

"Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon announced, swinging the spherical end of his weapon forward, slamming it into ShineGreymon's side and throwing him back several feet.

And seeing ShineGreymon rising, Ravemon saw his chance to deal in an attack of his own, where he used his great speed to close the gap between him and ShineGreymon.

"Mourning Dance!" Ravemon declared, swinging his fists countless times into ShineGreymon, which made the manipulated dragon flinch at the continued pain.

All around, the fighting continued, neither side backing down, one determined to save the Digital World and their friends, the other to serve their Queen and destroy her enemies.

However, the fighting quickly came to a halt when the distorted voice of the Dark Queen was heard as she screamed in anger. "Enough!"

At the sound, the sky above began to crackle with dark energy, before streams of dark lighting came crashing down, causing the Digi-heroes to quickly dodge and move out of the way, while Omnimon crossed his arms and blocked as one bolt went straight for him, pushing him back to the ground as he skidded a few feet, straining against the energy as he was pushed back, a sight mirrored by Gallantmon as he landed right next to his fellow knight.

All around, the ground began to crack and give way, causing the humans that weren't directly in the fight to quickly move, less the ground open up beneath and drag them into a dark abyss.

When the chaos finished, the landscape was a complete mess, with the sky still crackling with dark energy, blocking out the light, while those hit by the attack panted from the pain.

From the sudden destruction, Omnimon and the other heroes then looked up, seeing Kari floating in the air before them, while their eyes widened at seeing her new form.

"I gave you the chance to join me, willingly, but you all are stubborn and ignorant. You cling to failed ideals and blind hope. You will gain nothing here, the Digital World is mine. I am it's Queen, it's Goddess!" Kari declared, her distorted voice sending chills down everyone's backs, but Omnimon remained undeterred as he stood up, glaring at the corrupted Digidestined of Light.

"We remain with our hope because we know it will not fail us. You might say you don't believe in hope, light or friendship anymore, but we will prove you wrong. We will destroy the evil inside of you and get the real Kari back. So give us your best shot!" Omnimon called in retaliation, believing he could still save his sister, believing he could save his friends and all those Kari had manipulated.

Laughing wickedly, Kari replied with a dark tone as DarkMagnadramon flew near her. "If you insist."

At that moment, DarkMagnadramon returned to Gatomon, landing on her partner's shoulder, confusing the heroes as HiAndromon started to ask. "Why did she...?"

The group then saw Kari raise her right hand, revealing her D-3, causing the heroes and heroines' eyes to widen in realization as Takato said in shock through Gallantmon. "Oh, crap."

"Biomerge, activate!" Kari called, where a black sphere of energy surrounded her and Gatomon, before bursting with energy the group had not felt before as everyone shielded their eyes, while groaned from the strain.

When they finally looked once more, their eyes filled with horror at the new figure, whose size was about the same as DarknessBagramon, as far as Mikey could tell.

The new Digimon was feminine in appearance, clad entirely in black armor, with high heeled feet, claw-like hands, and a curved moon crest on its chest.

Six large silver bat wings came out of the female Digimon's back, with a long, black cloak flowing down her neck and reaching the ground.

The shoulderpads resembled the one's Kari wore, but larger, with black mist bellowing from the dragon's eyes.

Her face resembled a silver porcelain mask, with her eyes glowed bright red, while silver hair flowed down the figure's upper back.

Finally, the upper head was shaped like Kari's crown, with the spikes sticking out more as the black gem on its forehead glowed brightly.

Raising her arms as the aura grew, the ominous power felt by everyone present, the new Digimon spoke in the distorted voices of Kari and Gatomon, sending chills down everyone's back as she declared her name. "Ophanimon: Darkness Mode!"


	11. Chapter 11

Omnimon Alter-S, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, and the other Digi-heroes all stared in awe and shock at the Biomerged form of Kari and Gatomon, while Ophanimon: Darkness Mode stared down at them, her mere presence and the power she was emitting causing some to feel paralyzed by their fear.

"There is no escape, no hope for any of you. All that is left is pain and despair!" The Dark Queen said menacingly as the shadows around her grew and took shape, where six of her hooded throne guards stood in a circle on her left side.

Omnimon and the others looked at the new arrivals, thinking that they were about to attack, before they saw ShadowforceVeedramon land in between them.

Then, much to the heroes confusion and surprise, the corrupted knight extended his blades, before spinning in a circle, slashing all six guards in half.

"What the...? Did Davis break free from her...!?" Tai started to ask through Omnimon, thinking for a mere moment that Davis was back on their side, before his hope died as, instead of dissipating like all the other Shadow Creatures, their bodies turned to shadows, before quickly wrapping themselves around ShadowforceVeedramon, encasing him in a sphere of dark energy.

The sphere then began to grow and take form, growing to be a slightly larger form than Ophanimon Darkness Mode herself, before its true appearance took shape.

Casting off the darkness, the Digi-heroes and heroines were all in great shock at what now replaced Davis and Veemon, seeing that by the Dark Queen's side was a massive dark dragon that glared at all before it with a set of blood red eyes.

Looking at the creature, it was cast in black scales as it stood on two legs, while spreading out its arms and extending its black claws.

Four black wings emerged from the back of the monstrosity, just as it let out a fearsome and ear splitting roar.

And as shocked as they were at seeing this terrible beast, Sora questioned with disbelief. "What did Kari do to Davis and Veemon?"

"I made them more powerful, Sora, powerful enough to carry out my will. Afterall, they are my greatest champions." Ophanimon DM replied as the dark dragon leaned forward, glaring at Omnimon and those around him, before the Dark Queen extended her left hand, gently caressing her pet's cheek, causing it to growl softly, seeming to like the attention that his Queen was giving to him.

HiAndromon blinked at seeing this, before Kazu had to open his mouth and ask."A champion? She's treating Davis like some kind of pet. Bossing him around like that, man, is Davis whipped."

As soon as Kazu said this, however, the Dark Dragon looked in his direction, letting out a loud and angry roar, before rushing at him with great speed, grabbing HiAndromon in his right hand and crushing him into the ground as he flew, before slamming him into a nearby rock wall.

"Ouch... Maybe you should watch what you say, Kazu..." Guardromon said through HiAndromon, before he looked up and saw black smoke bellowing out of the Dragon's mouth, quickly moving out of the way as a stream of dark purple energy shot out right where the cyborg Digimon was just standing.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted as combatted the beast, firing a great blast of dark purple energy from his Blaster arm at the corrupted dragon, only to look in shock as his attack seemed to bounce off of its scales, where the dragon turned its head up, bothered by Beelzemon's interference and shot up at him too.

"I could use some help here!" Beelzemon called as he turned and flew back, moving as fast as he could with the dragon right on his tail, trying to chomp into him.

Back on the ground, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, RhinoKabuterimon, Rhihimon, OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, and MirageGaogamon stood in front of Ophanimon: DM, who merely let out an amused chuckle.

"So, who wants to die first before I remake my dark world?" The Dark Queen asked, before Omnimon and Gallantmon moved as one, quickly flanking the corrupt Digimon as they swung their blades at her.

However, much to their shock and surprise, Ophanimon: DM merely held out a finger from each hand, blocking both blades as the two knights struggled to push them further, only to find that they couldn't.

"I expected more from you two." Kari said through her Biomerged form, before her eyes glowed and two blasts of dark energy shot through her fingers, sending both knights flying back a few feet as they cried out in pain.

"Eternal Darkness!" Ophanimon: Darkness Mode then announced, extending her arms fully as her hands glowed with purple auras, before four purple orbs appeared around her, followed by blasts of dark energy shooting out of each orb and her hands, causing the assembled Digimon to quickly move out of the way, while RhinoKabuterimon was hit, causing JP to let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying back, crashing into the ground a few feet back.

"Be careful, we have no idea what she is capable of!" OmniShoutmon called out as he and Arresterdramon went in to try and attack Ophanimon: DM.

"Consuming Shadow!" The Dark Queen then declared, where the area around her was consumed in dark fire, slithering up her body, taking the form of dragon heads, before shooting out, blasting OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon back and down to the ground, where they each crashed hard.

"Shoutmon!" Mikey called as he, Tagiru and MirrorBallistamon rushed over to check on the pair.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Ballistamon asked, seeing his best friend groaning in great pain as he pulled himself up.

"The darkness is getting even more powerful... It'll take everything we have to beat her..." OmniShoutmon replied, rising to his feet, alongside Arresterdramon, who added. "And thensome..."

"Koichi, circle around her!" Takuya called out as Aldamon rushed straight at Ophanimon: DM, while Rhihimon quickly flew up, over the fight, and moved behind the Dark Queen, turning as he rushed to strike her from behind.

However, in response to this, Ophanimon: DM merely rose her hand, before two dark portals quickly opened in front and behind of her, catching the Legendary Warriors off guard as the pair unfortunately flew into them and quickly closed right behind them.

Wherever they were now, Takuya and Koichi knew two things, first it was dark, and two, both were in trouble.

'What the heck, it's freezing here!' Takuya thought in his head as he felt the temperature drop drastically, causing his body shake, where he then thought as he looked around. 'More important, where is here?'

Koichi, meanwhile, was having a different problem, as he felt the air around him get thinner and thinner, before he suddenly collapsed to his hands and knees, grasping at his throat.

"Koichi!" Aldamon called, noticing the sudden distress of his friend, wondering what was wrong with the Warrior of Darkness.

"Can't... can't breathe..." Rhihimon struggled to say, panicking Takuya at seeing his friend in distress, knowing things were bad for him, but it was far worse for the Warrior of Darkness.

Back in the Digital World, after seeing the two Warriors vanish, MirageGaogamon charged at Ophanimon: DM, ready to attack her head on.

Charging at Ophanimon: DM and keeping himself braced if she used her dark power again, MirageGaogamon got in close and was about to strike.

However, the Dark Queen once again rose her hand, causing a single portal to open, where Aldamon and Rhihimon both came shooting out, crying out in pain as they crashed into the beast knight, causing all three to crash and fall to the ground.

"Guys!" Thomas called, quickly rushing over and examining the status of his partner and their friends.

"I'll be fine, sir. Best check on Aldamon and Rhihimon." MirageGaogamon said, causing the blond to nod and saw the Legendary Warriors groaning as they pulled themselves up.

"Man, if I ever go back there, it will be one thousand years too soon." Aldamon commented, glad to be free from the dark prison, before looking toward Koichi with a remaining worry.

"It's alright, Takuya. I'm fine now." Rhihimon assured, before drawing his staff and saying as he faced Ophanimon: DM. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"Final Justice!"

"Garuru Sword!"

Both Knight Digimon drew their blades and once again went to strike Ophanimon: DM, this time both delighted that they landed a strike on her sides, only to look in shock to see that their attacks did not damage their enemy whatsoever, causing them both to jump back as the Dark Queen laughed wickedly.

"Final Eclipse!" She retaliated as she rose her right hand, where a shadow formed and took shape, becoming a staff with two crescent moons on the ends, before a scythe-like blade, made of dark purple energy, formed on the ends.

"Shall we dance, boys?" The Dark Queen asked in a mocking tone as she spun her weapon in her hands, before charging at blinding speeds at Omnimon, who barely had time to block with his sword, groaning from the large amount of force being applied against his blade, before Ophanimon: DM turned and kicked him, sending him flying back a few feet as he skid across the ground.

At seeing Omnimon down for the moment, she then turned and rushed at Gallantmon, who dodged her attacks as she swung her weapon, doing his best not to be hit by the blades.

"Takato, I don't know how long I can keep this up..." Guilmon groaned within Gallantmon.

"Same here, boy, but we have to keep fighting back..." Takato replied, feeling a similar strain to his being, but had faith that their friends would step in and assist them in their peril.

"You two should have stayed in your hospital bed!" Ophanimon: DM then said as she grabbed Gallantmon by the head with her right hand and slammed him into the ground, before lifting him up once more and throwing him into a nearby wall, continuing to torment the knight Digimon.

Seeing most of her opponents down for the moment, Ophanimon:DM then turned and watched as her champion fought the remaining Digimon, smirking inside to see him dominating the fight as they tried to stop him, before her eyes landed on the humans watching from the side.

"Guess I should pay them a visit." The Dark Queen said with mental smirk, before flying off, just as Omnimon started to get up, looking wide eyed at where she was going.

Back with the abomination Kari had forced Davis and Veemon into, Beelzemon felt some relief as HiAndromon, Antylamon, MarineAngemon, Rosemon, Ravmon and Rafflesimon came to his aid.

However, even with their added support, it did little to slow the dragon down.

Seeing they were losing, Suzie tried her luck as she took out a handful of Digimon Cards from the holder attached to her belt, looking through and selecting one.

"Here we go! Digi-Modify! Dark Horn activate!" She announced, slashing the Card through her D-Power and giving the dark powers of Belphemon: RM to Antylamon, where she gave off a fearsome roar as a set of ram horns materialized around her head, sparking wildly with electricity, before firing it off at the dragon.

But even with her power up, the attack failed to slow down Kari's corrupt servant or his destructive power.

Their luck went from bad to worse as, before Suzie could try another Card, Kenta turned and let out a panicked yell as he cried out. "Everyone, run for it!"

The group of humans turned and looked with terror to see Ophanimon: DM heading straight for them, causing them to statter and try to hide, with Suzie hiding behind a rock nearby, just as Ophanimon: DM landed nearby.

"Oh, Suzie, are we playing hide and seek again?" The Dark Queen asked in a sinister tone, causing Suzie to cover her mouth, keeping herself from screaming as she felt the dark aura getting closer and closer, feeling the chill of Ophanimon: DM's dark power growing closer and closer to her.

The poor girl then felt a shadow over her, causing her to look up in terror as she saw the corrupt Digimon staring down at her with glowing red eyes.

"There you are." Ophanimon: DM said as she began to reach down with her right hand to pick the younger girl up, scaring her to no end.

However, much to Suzie's relief, Omnimon rushed in with a shout, colliding with the Dark Queen as he pushed her back and away from the area.

Quickly getting her bearings, Ophanimon: DM kneed Omnimon in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain, before his opponent swung her weapon at him, cutting through the red shield on his shoulder, following up by punching him in the face, sending the knight Digimon flying back as the other Digi-heroes moved around him, helping Omnimon up as they all faced the Dark Queen, while the dark dragon landed right behind his Queen, letting out a roar as he glared at them, while the rest of the enslaved Digi-heroes moved and landed around them.

"I find it hilarious that you all thought you could win, especially now. Even with the power from the Crest of Light, you're out powered, out matched, and outnumbered." Ophanimon: DM said sadistically as dozens of dark portals opened up behind her, surprising and scaring her enemies, who watched as Lilithmon and the Gazimon came out of one, before seeing the entirety of Kari's Dark Army follow.

Thousands of Corrupted, including Craniamon, Leopardmon, Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon, along with hundreds of Shadow Beasts and wolves, as well as the Dark Ocean creatures, all marched towards their Queen from the portals, the sight filling the remaining heroes and heroines with dread.

Omnimon, however, wasn't deterred, ready to fight on to the bitter end if need be, where he stood before the rest of the group, seeing the Dark Queen looking back with amusement in her eyes, before being confused as he saw her eyes look past him and were filled with a sudden anger.

A little puzzled by Ophanimon: DM's sudden change in mood, Omnimon looked behind him, now seeing the reason for the Dark Queen's annoyance, seeing that the backup had arrived, including the Digimon of Omni City that had survived the first attack, Gennai, SaberLeomon, Azulongmon, Ranamon, Gigasmon, Petaldramon and Mercurymon, the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon, the remaining Royal Knights of the DATS world, as well as the Digimon that served Shoutmon as both King and friend, lead by a new Digimon, where most were amazed by her beautiful form, while OmniShoutmon was taken aback as he immediately recognized the Digimon, despite the mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Lunamon...?" He asked in surprise, where the Digimon knodded, before replying. "Yes, my King, but now I'm Dianamon. We all felt the power of the Crest of Light, and knew we had to come and help you all."

The other Digi-heroes turned and were in awe as they heard the gathered Digimon cheering, ready to help save their home.

For Koichi, however, he quickly sweatdropped as he saw Ranamon staring at him with hearts in her eyes as she took in his new form.

"And the handsome gets handsomer." The Warrior of Water commented before she wrapped her arms around his left, continuing to look at the Warrior of Darkness with a dreamy smile as she asked. "So what do I call you? Bravemon, Amazingmon, maybe even MyBoyfriendmon?"

Koichi just sighed in annoyance, while the other tried to stifle their laughs, before they saw SaberLeomon come up at the head of the group, with Gennai on his back.

"I gathered up who I could. I know it's your duty to protect the Digimon, but this is their home as well. So let us help you fight this battle, either we save this world, or fall standing at least." Gennai said to the group, who nodded in acceptance, grateful for any help they could get, where they turned at looked at the Dark Queen with determination in their eyes.

"I have no need for prisoners, kill them all!" Ophanimon: DM called in response to the opposing army, causing the dark dragon to let out another loud and deafening roar, signalling the Dark Army to attack as the enslaved Digi-heroes, along with Lilithmon lead the charge, while the Gazimon, putting their survival instincts ahead of their loyalty to Kari, quickly found a good hiding place.

"Alright, everyone, give it all you've got!" Omnimon shouted as he charged forward, followed by the remaining Digi-heroes and their allies, meeting the Dark Army half way as the fighting began, a scene that could only be described as chaos and war.

In one part of the battle, Ranamon used her Whipping Waves to knock a few Corrupted back, while Mercurymon absorbed several attacks sent his way with his right mirror arm, before using his other arm to return the attacks to their senders, knocking a few back.

Gigasmon was busy punching and wrestling with Shadow Beasts, while Petaldramon used his tongue to slam away the enemies that lay in in path, making sure that any that got back up would stay down as he followed up with his Leaf Cyclone attack.

Meanwhile, in another part of the fighting, OmniShoutmon once again found himself in combat with ZekeGreymon, his hands holding back the larger Digimon's jaws as he pushed the Digimon King back, causing OmniShoutmon to groan in pain as he tried to keep him back, but could feel ZekeGreymon continuing to push forward.

"Sunfire Punch!"

"Twin Broadsword Boomerang!"

Two familiar voices called, striking ZekeGreymon's face, causing him to lose focus and allowing OmniShoutmon to attack.

"Victorize Banking!" He yelled, gathering energy in the V section of his head and casting it off at ZekeGreymon, consuming the manipulated Digimon in a blast of smoke.

Looking back at who helped him, OmniShoutmon smiled as he said. "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Apologies, my King. Our travels were delayed by these dark creatures." Apollomon informed, revealing that the corrupted Digimon were appearing all throughout the Digital World.

"But we're here now and that's what matters." Olegmon added, drawing his axes as he said with a booming voice. "Now let's show ZekeGreymon what we do with treacherous seadogs!"

OmniShoutmon smirked at his friends' replies, before the three turned and engaged their corrupted friend in battle once again.

In another section of the fighting, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon fought against the corrupted, fighting side by side as they knocked them back, unaware of the danger as ShineGreymon came rushing towards them, his black flame swords ready to strike.

However, before ShineGreymon could strike, three attacks shot out and hit him dead on, causing him to roar in pain as he was thrown back, where the DATS team members and their Digimon turned to see Kentaurosmon, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon, along with Sampson, Miki and Megumi in the fight.

"Guys?" Yoshi asked, surprised to see her friends and her boss. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to lend our support." Megumi replied with a smile, causing RookChessmon to nod in agreement with its partner.

"Yamaki is coordinating things at HQ, so we're here to help as best we can, don't let up, we need to hold out a little longer for the Anti-virus to be ready." Sampson added, before the gathered members of DATS returned to the fighting.

Not far from them, Lilithmon laughed wickedly as she swung her chain whip, cutting several Digimon in half, while using her dark energy blast to take out a few more.

"This is too easy." Lilithmon said to herself with a dark smirk, continuing to enjoy her dark powers and how much misery and destruction she was able to cause, before she looked forward, her smirk growing as she saw Beelzemon standing in front of her, glaring right at the former Bagra General.

"So you want to go for round two?" Lilithmon asked with a mocking voice, looking forward to seeing Beelzemon destroyed.

"Yes, but this time, I'm not alone." Beelzemon replied, just as the Tamers' Beelzemon landed right next to him, while Dianamon landed on his left.

Lilithmon's smirk then faded as she also saw Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon float down behind the three, before seeing both Beelzemons raise their arm Blasters and preparing for an attack.

"Oblivion Cannon!"

"Corona Blaster!"

As both Beelzemon called out their attacks, each cast off a blast of energy, where a set of shots, purple and green, quickly headed right for Lilithmon.

With the attacks heading her way, Lilithmon quickly rose her hands, forming a barrier of dark energy in front of her, groaning at the strain as both attacks hit, before her eyes widened as she saw Dianamon and the Celestial Digimon join in.

"Crescent Harken!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Lightning Spear!"

The four attacks join the two Beelzemons', crashing through Lilithmon's barrier as they struck her, causing the demon woman Digimon to scream in pain as she was thrown back, her dark armour cracking and breaking around her as she landed on the ground a few yards back.

"C'mon! Is that all you've got?" The Tamers' Beelzemon yelled, expecting and desiring a fight, only to get what he asked for and more as the dark dragon shot down towards the six Digimon, causing them to scatter as they dodged his attacks.

"I meant from her, not you!" He then said, continuing to avoid the dragon's attacks, while doing what he could to fight back, but found his attacks lacking the power needed to harm the dark being.

Lilithmon, meanwhile, felt great pain in her body as she stood back up, angry beyond anything that she was taken down so easily, before seeing the hiding spot the Gazimon were in.

'Better let myself heal, at least before I get back in there.' Lilithmon reasoned with herself as she made her way over to them.

"Shield of the Just!"

"The Ray of Victory!"

"Magna Blast!"

The three attacks of the Royal Knights who had yet to yield with the Dark Queen shot towards Ophanimon: DM, who spun her Final Eclipse and blocked the attacks, before using the weapon to cut down several Digimon that charged at her.

The Dark Queen then looked around the battle in rage as she saw those who defied her, as well as seeing her puppets and slaves being defeated and pushed back.

'No! No! This isn't supposed to happen! I won! The Digital World is mine! After being silenced for too long, I won't let them stop me!' Kari thought in her head, feeling her anger consuming her.

'**_Then let me help you, my Queen. Let me take over and let my full power flow through you_**_.' _A dark, menacing and feminine voice said in her mind, the Virus finally speaking as it offered Kari a way to end her enemies once and for all.

'Don't listen to it... you can stop this... just end this suffering...' Another, fainter voice said, her light side trying to get through to her.

'**_Ignore her. She just wants to get in your way and make you weak, like your pathetic friends have done to you. Take my power and use it now!_**' The Virus told Kari, using her negative emotions against her.

'Do it, or I'll make you suffer as well.' Kari thought, before feeling a surge of energy flow through her being.

Outside her mind, the three Royal Knights, along with Omnimon Alter-S and Gallantmon Crimson Mode, all charged at Ophanimon: DM, only for her to let out a loud cry of rage as a shockwave of energy bursted out of her, sending the five knights, as well as everyone and everything around her, flying back.

This halted the fighting, where all the free Digi-heroes and Digimon then looked at Ophanimon: DM, seeing dark purple Digi-Symbols start to spread and cover her entire body, causing Kenta to asked in fear. "What... What's going on...!?"

"The Virus, it's manifesting through her!" Yamaki informed through their comms as the heroes watched the purple energy consume Ophanimon: DM, where she began to grow and change shape, growing to the size of Quartzmon as she floated into the air.

Changing not only on the inside, but also physically, all watched, horrified as the virus warped Kari and Gatomon, transforming Ophanimon: DM's form to a more warped and twisted being, one of pure darkness.

Spreading out and replacing her arms were a series of tendrils, each cast with dragon-like heads at the end, each swaying and thrashing around wildly, while her legs had changed, forming a long serpent-like tail.

Four long arms popped out of her sides, each with a large dragon-like head on the end, each moving and snapping their jaws as though they had minds of their own.

The armour upon her chest had cracked open, changing to a set of black fangs, where in the maw lay a single red eye.

Her shoulderplates had smoothed out, with strange symbols glowing on them, while her face and crown turned more monstrous.

Finally, a large energy circle arched around her back, brimming with dark symbols and keeping the form afloat as the creature glared down at both its puppets and its enemies.

"**You're end has come! This world and every other world connected to it will be Mine!**" The creature that was once the Dark Queen declared in a monstrous voice, sending fear through all who heard it, knowing that the fight was no longer in their favour.


	12. Chapter 12

Terror spread through all the heroes and heroines at the horrid changes that had occurred to Kari and Gatomon, where all could sense her great power, knowing that in her new form she would be even more destructive and more dangerous than before.

"**Perish!**" The Dark Queen cried out as dozens of dark energy spheres formed all around her, while dark energy gathered in all four of the dragon heads, before they unleashed a hailstorm of dark blasts down at the battlefield, causing everyone to panic and scatter as they tried to avoid the onslaught, with some unlucky Digimon being struck by the darkness and were instantly destroyed.

"**I will wipe you all from existence and rebuild this world anew!**" She then called in fury, continuing to cast off her darkness, wiping out a massive section of Digimon in her destruction.

But what shocked the heroes and heroines further than Kari's rain of destruction was that she was striking her slaves as well.

"This is insane!" Yoshi cried as she stood with the other humans, who were all being protected by the combined power of MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves and the Royal Knights' Magnamon's Aura Barrier, but even those were slowly starting to fail.

Meanwhile, Omnimon Alter-S watched the scene in shock and horror, where Matt spoke to Tai through their link. "Tai, we have to stop her! I'm sorry, but we're out of time and options!"

"But the Anti..." Tai tried to reason, hating the very thought of attacking and ending Kari, only for Matt to cut in as he yelled. "No, look around you! This has to stop now!"

Realizing the pain Tai was going through, knowing he would feel the same way if TK were in Kari's position, Matt calmed down and said with a more softer tone. "There's no other way, I'm sorry."

"All... Alright..." Tai said, holding back his tears as Omnimon raised his sword, gathering all the energy he could into it, ready to make one, decisive strike at the fallen Digidestined of Light.

'I'm sorry, Kari... I'm so sorry...' Tai thought to himself as Omnimon launched forward, straight at the center of the Dark Queen.

"Look out!" Omnimon suddenly heard Sora scream in fear, causing the combined forces of Courage and Friendship to turn quickly, just as the draconic abomination that Davis and Veemon had become crashed into them, slamming them into the ground below with a might roar.

And just as the knight Digimon tried to fight back, the dark dragon's left claw grasped the CresGarurumon arm, crushing it to the point that the blade was shattered to pieces, causing Matt and Gabumon to cry out in pain, before the dragon continued in its attack as it brought its mouth down on the BlitzGreymon arm, crushing it and the cannon store within, which made Tai and Agumon cry out, where the dragon roared once more as it began to thrash the fallen knight with its claws, not stopping its onslaught as it attacked them with a seemingly further enraged state.

"Man, he's really laying it on them." Justimon said as he watched the dragon continued to thrash Omnimon, before Sora's eyes widened as she said mostly to herself. "Davis and Veemon are protecting Kari and Gatomon."

"Despite what Kari did to them, they still protect her." Phoenixmon added, telling that while the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship had been warped by the darkness, there was still a part of them just trying to protect those they loved, finding it sweet in a terrible and horrifying way.

"... Anyone... can anyone read me...?" The voice of Janyu suddenly questioned through the comms, causing Takato to reply as he asked through Gallantmon. "Mr. Wong? Is that you?"

"We finished the Anti-Virus." Janyu informed in reply, sending a spark of hope through the group.

"Send it quickly, we need it now!" Sampson said in reply.

"We're sending it, now, but it will be coming in an unusual way." Shibumi then informed, confusing the group at his reply, before there was a flash of light in front of them, causing them to look and see what looked like a large blaster in front of them.

It closely resembled Beelzemon's Blaster, but had four clamps instead of two and had a smoother design to it.

Examining the device, through RhinoKabuterimon JP questioned. "Ok... but how do we use it?"

It was then that Mikey got an idea, flicking his goggles and calling out. "Shoutmon! We need you now!"

"Coming!" OmniShoutmon called back, looking over at ZekeGreymon, who gave off a fearsome roar, but saw Olegmon and Apolomon stand before him.

"Don't worry, matie, we've got things covered here." Olegmon assured, before saying with some command. "Go off and help Mikey. Go off and do what you do best, save the Digital World."

Omnishoutmon nodded in reply, thanking his friends and close allies, before heading over to Mikey, where he looked down at the device in front of him, causing him to ask. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Just watch and see." Mikey replied with a confident smile, certain his plan would work for the faith he had in himself and in his friends, before preparing his Fusion Loader, which gave off a golden glow as it activated.

"OmniShoutmon!" Mikey called, getting complete compliance with his partner, trusting the brunette.

"Anti-Virus!" The Red General followed up, digitizing the blaster and transfering that Data into OmniShoutmon.

"Digifuse!" Mikey and OmniShoutmon called as one, combining the Anti-Virus with OmniShoutmon's being, causing the massive blaster to materialize and fuse around OmniShoutmon's right arm, where the Digimon King then called. "OmniShoutmon: Vaccine Mode!"

At the declaration, however, the barrage of dark energy ceased, causing everyone to look up at the Dark Queen, only for their eyes to widen as they saw her four dragon arms move towards her chest as a massive sphere of dark energy gathered.

"**Ready to die, Heroes?**" The Dark Queen asked, her voice having a mocking tone as she said heroes, before unleashing a massive blast of energy right at the gathered heroes.

"Here goes nothing!" OmniShoutmon cried out in response as he pointed the blaster at Kari and fired, causing a stream of light energy to blast out of the cannon, hitting Kari's attack head on as they pushed back and forth with one another in the air.

"She's... She's powerful... I need some help here...!" OmniShoutmon groaned from the strain as he felt the massive amount of dark energy fighting back against his attack, and slowly winning.

'_Don't give up... Use the Light..._'A familiar voice said in every Digi-hero, heroine and Digimon's mind, one they knew quite well.

Confused, Keenan questioned. "Did I just hear Kari?"

Thinking quickly, Thomas' eyes widened as he then said in reply. "She must be fighting back. We need to hurry, use our Digivices!"

Understanding what Thomas meant, everyone standing behind OmniShoutmon rose and pointed their Digivices at the Digimon King, where they began to glow, right before a stream of light shot out of them and into the blaster, seeing the energy it was firing starting to grow and get stronger.

"That's it... keep it up...!" OmniShoutmon shouted, getting the other's attention as Gallantmon: CM, Justimon, HiAndromon, Rafflesimon, Dominimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Aldamon, Rhihimon and RhinoKabuterimon turned towards the Digimon King and extended their hands as they glowed as well, shooting out energy towards the blaster and fueling it.

Sensing the change in power, the dark dragon halted its assault on Omnimon, whom it was about to extinguish with it's fiery breath, before turning towards the gathered heroes, letting out a roar as it took to the air and flew right at them.

"We also need to help..." Tai groaned through his pain, before Omnimon Alter-S glowed just like the others, sending out his energy, which flew right past the dragon as it increased the attack, which now began to push back the Dark Queen's power.

And as the Anti-virus' energy got closer and closer, the Dark Queen let out a loud cry, shocking everyone as the Crest of Light appeared on its chest, causing her to lose her concentration as the attack hit, where the Dark Queen let out a loud, deafening cry as a blinding light consumed the entire area.

A moment later, Mikey, whose hand was brought up to block the light, blinked once from the fading light, before blinking again as he realized that the sun was out, the Dark Storm was gone.

The Red General then looked around, seeing formerly Corrupted Digimon returning to normal, their eyes no longer glowing as they looked around, while the Shadow Creatures all dissolved around them, fading from existence with cries of agony.

Mikey then saw several dark portals, seeing the Dark Ocean creatures all running through them, most likely running home, before he heard a crumbling sound, causing him to look and see the Dark Fortress falling apart in the distance as it crashed into the ground.

"We did it." Mikey said out loud, seeing Shoutmon, Tagiru, Angie, Jeremy, Yuu, Airu and their Digimon come up to them, all smiling.

However, the brunette then looked and saw something that caused him to rush over, followed closely by his fellow Fusion Fighters, where they saw Christopher, Nene and their Digimon lying on the ground, wearing the same outfits they wore the day Kari first captured them.

"Sis, are you alright?" Yuu asked with concern as he, Airu, Damemon and Opossumon approached Nene, where Yuu helped her up just as she began to open her eyes.

"Yuu...?" Nene asked as she blinked, her eyes returning to normal, before she began to tear up as she hugged her brother and said. "I'm so sorry... What I did, I... I was awful... I was a monster...!"

Seeing and hearing Nene's distressfulness, Mikey, who was helping Christopher up with Tagiru and Jeremy, turned to the blond and asked. "How much do you guys remember?"

"Everything..." Christopher merely replied as he looked down, ashamed at his actions, hating himself for all he had done.

Nearby, The DATS team rushed towards Marcus and Agumon, where Yoshi and Thomas helped the brunette up, while Gaomon and Falcomon helped Agumon up.

"Guys... I'm..." Marcus tried to say, feeling ashamed at all the damage he caused.

"It's alright, Marcus, none of this was your fault." Yoshi said reassuringly, just happy to have Marcus back with them, where she showed her joy as she wrapped her arms around Marcus tightly, embracing him deeply.

Meanwhile, Takuya, Koichi, and JP rushed over to Zoe, Tommy and Koji, where the Warrior of Flame helped his girlfriend up to her feet, who teared up as she sobbed into Takuya's chest.

"Takuya, I was so horrible... I couldn't control myself... I... I..." Zoe let out, continuing to cry, but felt Takuya set his hands around her softly, stroking her hair as he let her rest on his chest.

"Shh, it's alright Z, I'm just glad you're back now." Takuya replied in a whisper, smiling back at the others as JP concoled Tommy, who was crying slightly, while Koichi and Koji remained silent, both just happy that this was all over.

Near them, Henry started to get up, while Terriermon lay on his back as he groaned out. "Momentai..."

"Henry! Terriermon!" Suzie cried out as she rushed at her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug and causing the blue haired boy to fall back down, surprised at first, but smiled as he hugged Suzie back, seeing her continuing to hold him, refusing to let him go, while seeing Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako and their Digimon came up to them along with Lopmon.

Meanwhile, Takato and Jeri were helping Rika stand, an action that Guilmon and Monodramon were doing with Renamon.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked as he walked up to Rika, who kept her head down as she replied. "No, but knowing you guys, I'm sure I will be soon."

"And is Renamon ok?" Guilmon asked, his tone filled with small worry and sincerity as he informed with a caring smile on his face. "I really missed you when you weren't acting like yourself."

"I'm fine, thanks to you and the others." Renamon replied, smiling back at Guilmon, though inside, she was still shaken by all that she had done.

Nearby, Ken and Wormmon rushed over to the downed forms of Yolei and Hawkmon, where Ken crouched down, allowing Yolei to rest her head on his legs.

About to speak, Ken cut in as he cupped Yolei's cheek and soothed."It'll be alright. Remember, I was the Digimon Emperor, so I know all you must be going through, but just remember, you have many people and Digimon around that love you."

"We're glad to have you back." Wormmon added as he did what he could to help Hawkmon stand.

Izzy, meanwhile, sat up with a groan, one mirrored by Tentomon as he lay on his back.

"Izzy!" The redhead heard Mimi cry out, looking up just in time to see her rush up to him, along with Palmon, wrapping her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi...I..." Izzy started to say with a solemn look, feeling guilty for all the pain he had caused her, before being silenced when Mimi pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss, causing the Digidestined of Knowledge to remain silent as he returned the kiss, both Digidestined happy that this was over, and that they could be together.

Meanwhile, Matt, whose right arm was limp at his side from his injuries, made his way with Gabumon over to TK and Patamon, who were just waking up.

Opening his eyes and looking up to see his brother, regret and pain instantly filled him.

"Matt... I..." TK began to say, wanting to apologize for all he had done, but stopped speaking as Matt moved down, wrapping his good arm around his little brother and patting his back, assuring him that he was forgiven, actions reflected with Gabumon showing his care toward Patamon

Nearby, Joe, Cody, Gomamon and Armadillomon made their way over to Davis and Veemon, who they slowly helped up as Joe asked. "Are you two alright?"

However, Davis and Veemon's eyes snapped open as the Digidestined of Miracles suddenly yelled with a great concern. "Kari!"

Instantly, both he and Veemon shot up, nearly pushing Joe to the ground as they took off, causing Joe and Cody to look at one another, before heading after him.

When Davis arrived, he saw Tai, who's left arm looked scratched up, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon standing, while Gatomon, whose fur had returned to white, had tears in her eyes as she rushed towards Veemon, hugging him as she cried out. "Veemon... I'm... I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's ok, Gatomon, it's ok..." Veemon said as he hugged her back, comforting her as best he could, while Davis made his way past them, seeing Kari unconscious on the ground, wearing the same outfit she wore when this whole thing started.

"Davis, I..." Tai started to say, before gulping slightly as he saw Davis turn and glare at him.

"Never do that again! There is always another way. Next time, controlled or of my free will, if you try and harm her, I'll end you." The maroon haired boy said to Tai, before kneeling down to check on Kari, staying close by her side and refusing to let her go.

Nearby, Lilithmon and the Gazimon watched the scene, where the demon Digimon growled as she said. "Curse them, they just had to ruin everything!"

"Probably best we head out of here before they find us, sweetcheeks." One of the Gazimon said, causing Lilithmon to agree, despite her desire for revenge, where the four slip away.

Keeping close to Kari, Davis noticed something in her left hand, opening it slightly as he eyes widened to see two Crests lying in her palm.

The first was no doubt the Crest of Light, while the other was a dark purple, with a crescent moon on it.

"I think we can guess what Crest that is." Thomas said as everyone made their way over to the group, before Davis picked Kari up bridal style, keeping a close hold on the brunette, feeling as if he had a duty to see her safe.

"Let's get her back." Davis said to the group, getting nods from them as they parted and let him pass, each and everyone of them wondering who it would be when Kari woke up, the Kari they knew and loved, or the Dark Queen that caused them all so much pain and suffering.

Time would soon tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the hospital room in DATS HQ, Kari lay on top of one of the beds, still unconscious, while a pair of handcuffs connected her right arm to the bed, a precaution, despite the protests from her friends, from Sampson in the event that her awakening was not what they had hoped for.

Sleeping in the chair beside her, Davis kept his hand on the brunette's right, having not left her side since he brought her in, while Gatomon and Veemon slept side by side against his chair.

Meanwhile, in a chair near the window, Tai slept, his left arm in a cast, while Agumon slept at his feet.

Finally, Sora slept on the windowsill, Biyomon resting in her arms as they slept, as all three humans and all four Digimon wanted to be there when Kari woke up, each unaware of the events playing in her mind.

-Kari's mind-

"They think I'm beaten, that's I'm back to being some weak, useless little girl!? They are dead wrong!" Kari screamed into the darkness of her mind.

"The only one wrong here is you I am afraid. Face it, the light has won." A familiar voice said, causing Kari to sneer as she turned around, seeing her light half glaring at her.

"I refuse to admit I lost. I held all the cards, I had all the power. It was just luck that those fools you call friends beat me." The dark Kari said bitterly, clenching her right hand and declaring. "The next time I face them, other than Davis and Veemon, they will all die."

Shaking her head, the light Kari said in a somber voice. "There won't be a next time. It's over, time for you to rest."

Glaring in rage, the dark Kari sneered, before laughing menacingly as she said. "You think I can just go away? That I'm some by product of the Virus? Get it through your head, I am you! Every desire, ever moment of rage, jealousy and hatred, that is me! I am going nowhere!"

"I accept that, but I don't accept how far you go with those emotions. You have done terrible things, now it's time for me to set them right." The light Kari said before, much to the dark Kari's surprise, embraced her dark half in a hug.

"While I won't promise that I'll follow your way, I promise that I won't ignore you either. You are apart of me, but now it's time for us to be whole again." The light Kari then said, keeping her arms around her dark form, just before the two were enveloped in a blinding light.

-Waking world-

The next moment, Kari's eyes snapped open, no longer red or having a red hue to them, where the brunette felt free and whole once again.

Then, however, her eyes started to tear as she felt guilt, agony, and pain consume her as she remembered everything she had done, and the worst part of all, was that a part of her actually wanted it.

'How could I have done such terrible things!?' Kari thought, still tearing up, where she was about to bring her hands over her face and cry, but found her right restrained.

'They're right to do this to me, I'm a monster. I did such horrible things to everyone..." Kari then thought, before looking to her left and seeing Davis sleeping with his hand on hers', while seeing Tai, Sora and the Digimon there as well, her eyes tearing up more as she remembered what she did to them, especially seeing the cast around Tai's arm.

'I don't deserve them... I don't deserve any of them... they should just lock me up and...' Kari began to think, remaining in her despair as she closed her eyes, before feeling a light squeeze on her left hand.

Feeling the small pressure, Kari opened her eyes and looked to her left, surprised as she saw Davis smiling down at her.

"There she is, there's the Kari I know." Davis said in a gentle voice as he continued to hold her hand.

"How... how can you tell it's me?" Kari asked through her light sobs.

"Because that light you always have in your eyes is back." Davis replied with a continued care in his tone, his words and gentle smile only causing Kari to cry more, remembering all that she had done.

"I'm a monster... I did so many horrible things, I hurt you, forced you and the others to... to do all those things... The Digimon I hurt... I..." She cried, wrapping her arm around Davis and crying into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Kari, the Virus messed with your head." Davis said reassuringly, wrapping his arms around Kari, softly stroking her hair as he added. "I know the real you would never do any of that, even if she wanted."

"But it was me! The Dark Queen... she is me, every action she did, part of me agreed with it... When she wanted to use you, I also wanted that... When she wanted to hurt our friends, I didn't refuse. Even when she was attacking Tai, it was still me that wanted him to suffer... I'm... I'm a terrible person..." Kari cried, keeping her hand around Davis as she remained tearing up.

Continuing to caress her hair, Davis put his free hand under her chin, gently lifting her head and allowed it so she was looking him in the eyes, seeing the care and seriousness that the Digidestined of Miracles was expressing.

"Kari, listen to me, you are not a terrible person, you are human. Everyone of us has a dark side to them, remember what happened with Ken, with what we heard about Koichi when he was Duskmon, I'm sure that deep down I also have a dark half of me that wants to do nothing but cause trouble, but that's not the real you. The real Kari is a sweet, kind, caring person, who has made an impact in so many people's lives. She brings a smile to everyone's face, just for being herself, and gives us hope when we don't have any. That's the Kari I know, that's the same Kari that I fell in love with." Davis finished with a smile.

As she remained staring at Davis, Kari's eyes widened at what he had said, that hearing the man of her dreams loved her, to which Kari could not help but cry some more, this time out of happiness and a little of hope, resting her head back into his chest as she felt Davis lightly kiss her forehead.

"It'll be alright, I'll be here for you." Davis whispered, thinking Kari was still distraught. "I promise."

"I know, and thank you." Kari replied, her tone less upsetting as she remained in Davis' embrace, feeling his love and not wanting to let that moment go.

Unbeknownst to the two, Tai, Sora and the Digimon had heard everything, having heard Kari sob in the beginning as they woke up, but kept quiet to allow her and Davis a moment to speak, where Tai looked over at Sora, both smiling happily that Kari was back, feelings shared by Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon and Gatomon.

-Briefing Room-

The rest of the Digi-heroes and heroines all sat in silence in the briefing room, all waiting to hear on Kari, while still processing all that had happened in the past few days.

Izzy's mind was running a mile a minute with questions, about the Virus, about the powers Kari displayed, how she had controlled them, the creatures she summoned and so much more.

However, the redhead decided to just let his mind rest as he looked to his left, seeing Mimi resting her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his, having not let him go since he was freed from Kari's control, not that he minded.

Takuya was in a similar position with Zoe close to him, the Warrior of Fire holding his girlfriend close as she held him, her mind still filled with images of the horrors she had done to the Digital World, but she knew that Takuya could never find it in him to hate her.

"I hope they lock her up." Suzie, who was sitting next to her brother, said mostly to herself, but due to the silence, everyone heard her as they looked at her like she was crazy, where Henry said in a criticizing voice. "Suzie, that's not nice. Kari is as much a victim as the rest of us."

"She used you and the others like puppets, hurt us, killed so many Digimon and tore the Digital World apart!" Suzie exclaimed, angry that her brother would defend Kari after all she had done, the young girl still haunted by the image of Ophanimon: Darkness Mode reaching down for her.

"Sure Kari had us do some bad and weird things, like when she had Rika..." Terriermon began to say in a nonchalant way, before he felt a hand quickly cover his mouth, half the group looking confused, while those that were enslaved by Kari gulped as they saw a very angry Rika looking down at the small beast Digimon as she leaned closer.

"You better not say anything about that, or I'll duck tape your mouth and drop you off at some kindergarten class where the kids will think you're just a stuffed animal, got it?" Rika whispered angrily into Terriermon's ear, watching as he paled as a image of dozens of younger Suzies popped into his head, all wanting to play dress up with him, causing him to quickly nod his head and quickly fall silent.

Getting the answer she wanted, Rika sat back down in her chair, her eyes darting to each and everyone of those who were enslaved along with her, each one of them getting the silent warning.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, confusion in his tone.

"Nothing!" All eleven humans and their Digimon quickly replied, confusing the group further, especially when they noticed the light blush on Rika's face, while a few noticed the blush on TK's, where both he and the redhead Tamer were remembering the more, exotic commands Kari gave them.

Shaking his head, Henry looked back at Suzie and said. "Anyways, you know that wasn't the real Kari, the Virus was manipulating her. She's our friend, and I'm sure she'll need our support when she wakes up."

"Unless she tries to kill us again." Suzie argued back as she moved to sit away from Henry, too angry over the fact that no one seemed to agree with her, causing Henry to sigh, knowing that his sister needed time to finally see Kari as her friend again.

Feeling the tension in the room, and wanting to break the ice, Takuya gave a smirk as he said. "Well at least with this all over, Koichi can ask his new girlfriend out on a date."

"You had to bring that up!?" Koichi groaned, causing most of the group to giggle, while those that Kari had controlled looked confused, especially Koji.

"Girlfriend?" Zoe asked in confusion and curiosity.

"It seems Ranamon has the hots for him." JP replied with a smirk, one soon mirrored by the blonde Warrior of Wind as she asked. "Really?"

Before Koichi could answer, however, he felt his cellphone vibrate, taking it out of his pocket and checking it, only for his eyes to widen at seeing a text message from Ranamon.

_Hey Handsome, you left the Digital World before I could check on you. Hope you're alright, as for me, I am super. Please message me as soon as you can, or even better, come and visit me. When I feel your presence come back to me, I'll send another message where we can be alone._

_-Lots of love, Ranamon._

Looking at the message, Koichi blinked a few times, before he cried out. "How the heck did she get my number!?"

The outburst caused everyone present to burst out laughing, and laughing hard, partly for poor Koichi, but mostly because they needed it, they needed the laugh after everything that had happened.

It was then that the sound of the door opening that everyone stopped laughing, where most stood up as they saw Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Veemon come in, before they parted as they saw Davis and Kari walk in, the brunette refusing to look at anyone as tears still flowed down her eyes as she kept holding Davis' hand for support.

The group was a mix of hopefulness, worry, caution and one just outright angry as they waited for Kari to speak.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, all of you... I'm sorry for everything I've done, you have every right to hate me and..." Kari started to say in a tearful voice, before her eyes widened as she felt someone quickly embrace her, looking to see Mimi hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're back!" The pink haired girl said through her own tears.

Feeling one of the people she hurt the most forgive her, Kari couldn't help but sob once more as she hugged Mimi back, while most of the group circled around the brunette, each and everyone of them happy to see Kari back to herself, while Henry and Lopmon looked back at Suzie, who refused to look at the scene as she left, knowing that, along with everyone else, it would take time for the wounds and scars to heal.

But for now, everything felt right again.

-Digital World-

"Curse those brats, all of them! They just had to ruin everything." Lilithmon said with a growl.

"Yeah, and she was the best Boss we ever had, never once lashed out at us." One of the Gazimon whined.

"Cheer up, we'll get back at them one day, you'll see!" Another Gazimon said, causing the other three to smirk.

"And when we do, they'll wish they were never born!" Lilithmon then declared with a sinister smirk.

"Hey!" A familiar voice behind the four said, causing their eyes to widen as Digitamamon said. "We reopen in half an hour! Get back to cleaning up or you're first paycheck back will look miserable!"

The thoughts of revenge were quickly forgotten as Lilithmon and the Gazimon went back to work mopping and dusting the restaurant, reduced back to waitressing, being busboys and taking orders from more fortunate Digimon.

-Much Later-

It shocked and surprised the Digi-heroes and heroines how quickly the Digimon were able to forgive Kari, most happy to see her back to her old self, while also showing the brunette how much she really impacted the Digital World.

Despite this, however, Kari felt it was her duty to help fix the damage she had caused, where she volunteered to help with the rebuilding and reconstruction of the various places she had destroyed, only to find that Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and everyone else chip in to help, doing all they could to rebuild the Digital World

As the sun began to set, Kari found herself resting under a tree, her back to Davis' chest as the two watched the reconstruction of Omni City.

"I have thought about this moment for a long time." Davis confessed, smiling as he kept his arms around Kari's body.

"So have I, I just wish we had come together another way." Kari replied, resting her head back, while still remembering all the harm she had caused.

Kari then felt herself get turned around, where she found herself looking into Davis' eyes as he said in a caring tone. "I can't promise things will get better overnight, but I can promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Acting on his heart, Davis closed the gap between them as he claimed Kari's lips in a sudden, but loving kiss, not too sure how the brunette would react, but knew he had to express his love, to express exactly how much he longed to be with her.

And though surprised at first, Kari closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss and returned it, matching Davis love with her own, leaving both locked in their kiss, not caring about anything else but each other.

As the new couple continued to express their love, both felt that, despite the hardships they had endured, that the future was looking bright, with both looking forward to their futures.

-Elsewhere-

In a dark room, a glowing purple sphere flickered to life, where it said in the same voice it had whispered in Kari's mind. "**Well, that was amusing**."

"**Indeed it was, Hecate.**" Another dark voice, a male voice, said, before four other spheres appeared in the room, one glowing a dark red, another a dimmed yellow, one a dark blue and the final a dull grey with a dark aura around it.

"**Thank you, Erebus.**" Hecate replied towards the grey sphere.

"**Digimon: Ineffective, control of Entity lost, inefficient.**" The red sphere then said, its voice, though male, was more mechanical.

"**They proved more effective than you're pet D-Reaper did, Hades.**" The blue sphere replied, it's voice, though male, was more charismatic.

"**D-Reaper: easy to control, predictable, Kurata: failed, Nemesis.**" Hades said back to the blue sphere.

"**Enough with this, we can argue about whose puppets worked and whose failed another time, we should be thanking Erebus for even allowing this to be possible, thanks to his manipulation of Bagramon.**" The yellow sphere said, its voice feminine and seductive.

"**Thank you, Nyx, though I wonder if things would have turned out this way had Lucemon made it to the earth that the Legendary Warriors came from.**" Erebus mused, before turning his attention back to the group.

"**But in the end, we should be thanking Hecate. Having the Gazimon free us, then wiping the girl's mind of the events have secured our plans, even if she did lose control of her. These heroes, these protectors of the Digital World are more than we anticipated. Individually they were a problem, now together, they are a nuisance.**" Erebus continued.

"**Humans: Terminate, extreme prejudice!**" Hades roared.

"**In time perhaps, but for now, time is on our side. Thanks to our Jailers erasing all knowledge of us, none no of our existence, and they all believe Hecate to be gone. We must use that to our advantage, prepare ourselves.**" Erebus replied.

"**Project Avatar: commence immediately.**" Hades said.

"**Likewise, Hecate should continue to monitor Kari Kamiya, her power is great, and could either benefit us, or hinder us. She will need to be watched.**" Erebus then said.

"**Agreed.**" Nyx replied.

"**Agreed.**" Nemesis then said.

"**Concur.**" Hades said.

"**Agreed.**" Hecate said finally, looking forward to seeing Kari again in the foreseeable future as all five Viruses disappeared, moving in the shadows as they began their plans for the new Digital World.

Author's Note: Thanks for all who read, liked, favorited, and reviewed this story, tune in soon for the sequel once it's finished being developed.


End file.
